Survivor: Crazy All-Stars
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: The tenth season of Crazy Packers Fan's Survivor! 30 characters, 6 co-hosts, 5 tribes, 1 Survivor!
1. Intro

**Survivor: Crazy All-Stars**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Please vote in my profile poll for your favorite characters! Oh, and if you haven't already, please check out TJBambi93's Survivor stories!)**

* * *

><p>Jet Black is standing on the edge of a helicopter as it flies over some islands.<p>

"Coming to you from the Orange Archipelago south of Kanto, it's Survivor Crazy All-Stars!" Jet Black announces. "I will be your main host for the tenth and final season of Crazy Packers Fan's Survivor seasons. Last year poor ratings shut down Survivor: Tropical Jungle, but we're back again for another go-around! This season will bring stuff you've never seen before in Survivor history. 30 players. 5 tribes. And 5 co-hosts, all previous hosts from other seasons of Crazy Packers Fan's Survivor seasons. Let's get to naming the cast right away!"

"First, it's the Heroes tribe! This one is going to be hosted by Tuxedo Mask. He will oversee the Tribal Councils for this tribe, until an inevitable merge sends the tribe over to me. Here are the contestants on the Heroes tribe! They will be wearing the green buffs. First, we have Kagome Higurashi, runner-up of Survivor: Feudal Japan!"

Kagome appears on a boat, holding onto a bow and arrow. She relaxes with her head on a shoulder to a white-haired boy.

"I fell in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya when I was out here the first time," Kagome says. "Then I nearly even won the game. This time I'm coming out here to prove that I can win in a jury, after I thought I had it in the bag last time around."

"Next we have Toshiro Hitsugaya, sixth-place finisher of Survivor: Feudal Japan and sixth player voted out of Survivor: Hueco Mundo!"

"I have failed to win both times I've been in this game, and the most recent time was a very disappointing performance," Toshiro says. "But those things are of no concern to me compared to my love for Kagome. The love I have for her will last forever."

"Our third player on the Heroes tribe is America, third-place finisher of Survivor: Axis vs. Allies!"

"I'm America. I'm the hero!" America shouts. "I am the very definition of a hero, so of course I have to be on the Heroes tribe! And I will lead my tribe to victory every single time, then I will win the game, as the ultimate hero!"

"Next up is Finnick Odair, the winner of Survivor: Panem!"

"I fought through a very tough battle to win in Panem," Finnick states. "I want to become a two-time winner, after surviving twice in the Hunger Games. I don't think anything could possibly be as tough as the Hunger Games, but it's a totally different game."

"Our fifth player on the Heroes tribe is Candice, twelfth-place finisher from Survivor: Shamouti Island!"

"Cynthia utterly tortured me the last time I was out here," Candice states. "She treated me miserably. I sure hope that she isn't out here again, as she completely ruined my time in the game the last time around."

"And our final player on the Heroes tribe is Kaname Chidori, winner of Survivor: Xing!"

"I was able to win in Xing despite all the twists that the game offered," Kaname says. "I somehow found a way to survive everything the game threw at me. Now I'm out here trying to do it again. I'm not sure if I'll be able to win twice, but I'd sure like to last a long time!"

"And let's hear something from my co-host Tuxedo Mask, who will oversee the Tribal Councils of these six players!"

Tuxedo Mask appears on the boat of the Heroes tribe, watching as it plows on forward through the water.

"I'm going to be more gentle than Mr. Black usually is with his Tribal Councils," Tuxedo Mask says. "I'm going to go easy on these guys, unlike Jet."

"So now we move onto our next tribe, the Brains tribe! They will be wearing the blue buffs, and their co-host presiding over their Tribal Councils will be Caesar Flickerman, from Survivor: Panem! Our first member of the Brains tribe is someone who defines the Brains tribe perfectly, it's Ami Mizuno, also known as Sailor Mercury, 5th-place finisher in Feudal Japan, and 4th-place finisher in Hikawa Shrine!"

"If I played with people half as smart as me, I would have won both times already," Ami says. "That's not to mention the fact that I had the stupid 'Redemption Shrine' twist to screw me over the second time I played. This time, I'm going to account for everything, and make sure I come away with the ultimate prize."

"The other five players on Ami's tribe are all former winners of the game, starting with Meilin Rae, winner of Survivor: Seireitei Forest!"

"I am the youngest-ever winner of the game, but it wasn't easy," Meilin says. "In fact I was so unsuccessful at voting that I had only voted out one of the seven jury members. But I was smart enough to fight my way to the finish, and I'm going to use that experience to help myself try to do it again."

"Next is Rukia Kuchiki, winner of Survivor: Hueco Mundo!"

"I was on a terrible tribe that lost a lot of challenges," Rukia says. "I overcame that by making some big moves throughout the game, and keeping my friends close to me. In the end it all paid off as I won it all. Now I've got to try to repeat as champion, and it's going to be even harder, but I'm sure going to give it a try."

"Another former champion: China, from Survivor: Axis vs. Allies!"

"I have tried vely hard in this game to be successful," China says. "I have helped make the lice and make fliends, and even pray good at the challenges. I just hope that good pray will help me win again."

"And yet another former champion, back to play again, and perhaps our most popular: Whitney, from Survivor: Shamouti Island!"

"My victory last time was not my own," Whitney says. "It took a lot of good friends to help me win. I had support from Jasmine, Silver, Janine and especially my boyfriend Gold. Now I'm trying again to win, but this time without my good friends. It is sure going to be tough, but I'm going to give it the good old college try."

"Our final character on the Brains tribe is Tatsuki Arisawa, who finished 4th in Hueco Mundo and also won a season called Survivor: Packers!"

"I have a history of success at this game," Tatsuki says. "I've fought my way out of tough situations time and again. Getting to play with Rukia again is great for me, and I think the two of us could make a good pair as we try to make it to the end once more."

"As co-host, Caesar Flickerman will get to preside over the proceedings in Tribal Councils featuring the Brains tribe!"

"I will ask the important questions, as I am an excellent interviewer," Caesar says. "If people try to lie to me, I can make them _very_ uncomfortable."

The camera shifts over to another boat, with Ancient Rome floating over the boat.

"As you can tell, Grandpa Rome will be the co-host for this next tribe, the Brawn tribe!" Jet announces. "They will wear the yellow buffs. Here's the first member of the tribe, Sango, winner of Survivor: Feudal Japan!"

"I think my strength was underrated when I won in Feudal Japan," Sango states. "No one expected me to win all those challenges that I did. Now no one expects me to win the game again, and I've got to try to prove them wrong."

"Our second player on the Brawn tribe is Minako Aino, winner of Survivor: Hikawa Shrine!"

"I want to win again!" Minako says. "Winning once was not enough for me. If I can make it far in this game, then I think I'll be able to win enough individual immunities to carry myself to the very end."

"Next on the Brawn tribe, someone who's made it into this game despite never having ever survived a single Tribal Council: Sabrina, from Survivor: Shamouti Island!"

"The first goal: survive my first Tribal Council," Sabrina says. "The second goal: get revenge on Cynthia for all she did for me, because I just know she's going to be out here. And the third goal: win it all. No better revenge than that."

"The next character on the Brawn tribe, someone who won a ton of challenges in Xing to get to 2nd place, but she first played in Feudal Japan: Temari!"

"Losing to Kaname Chidori in Xing was the most bitter taste of defeat I've ever had in my whole life," Temari says. "It won't happen again. I'm not losing out here, plain and simple. I'm more determined to win than ever before."

"Our next player is Silver, 10th-place finisher from Survivor: Shamouti Island!"

"I guess because I pulled the purple rock in Shamouti Island, the producers thought I didn't get a fair shake," Silver says. "So I'm getting a second chance out here. This time around, I'm going to avoid all ties and make sure that my fate is in my own hands."

"And finally, our last player on the Brawn tribe is Yoruichi, third-place finisher from Survivor: Hueco Mundo!"

"In Hueco Mundo, I played a near-perfect game in my own mind," Yoruichi states. "I never had a single vote cast against me, and I won nearly every challenge. Just look at the stats – I dominated out there. But I didn't receive a single jury vote, and I ended up losing. I don't want that to happen again. This time, I'll get back to the end, and give a better case to the jury – one that they'll be sure to accept."

"Ancient Rome will preside over the Tribal Councils of the Brawn tribe, and he's sure to make them fun!"

"Listen as I tell you what a Brawn tribe would be: the players would all be strong, they'd all beat everyone else! They'd all be extremely burly, and they certainly wouldn't be from France!" Ancient Rome sings.

"Now it's time for the Villains tribe, wearing the blood-red buffs!" Jet shouts. "First on the tribe, the very villainous Light Yagami, one of the runner-ups from Survivor: Seireitei Forest!"

"I played a perfect game the last time I was out here, and for some reason the jury refused to give me the million dollars," Light says. "I don't know what else I have to do in order to win the game, but if there is anything, I'll do it. It's just going to take everything I've got and more."

"Next is Prussia, a crazy little guy from… well, Prussia. He finished fourth in Survivor: Axis vs. Allies!"

"How could anyone go up against the awesome me?" Prussia says. "My awesomeness will carry me far in the game once again. No one is nearly as great as I am!"

"Our next player is Haruka Tenoh, also known as Sailor Uranus, the third-place finisher from Survivor: Hikawa Shrine!"

"I want to become the first lesbian to win Survivor – the first 'out' lesbian, anyway," Haruka says. "Rumor has it Rukia has a thing for Orihime. I think people have a bias against lesbians and that's why no one's come out who's been on the show. They voted me out right away but I fought back at the Redemption Shrine to stay in the game. If that makes me a villain, so be it, but I'll fight to try to stay around."

"Next up is a real doozy of a character," Jet says. "It's Cynthia, 2nd-place finisher in Survivor: Shamouti Island and quite possibly the biggest villain of all-time!"

"I will reign as queen once more," Cynthia says. "I was the queen of Shamouti Island, and I will be queen here. The top prize – that's just baby stuff. I'm not really concerned with that. What I care about is everyone out here recognizing me as their queen."

"And next is Loly Aivirrne, the Arrancar from Bleach who managed to finish 3rd in Xing!"

"I hate everyone!" Loly exclaims. "Haruhi was who I hated most while I was in Xing, but if she's not here I'll find someone else to hate. And I'll hate everyone on my own tribe, no doubt about it. It'll be funny if I manage to make everyone's lives miserable once more, cause no one understands me or likes me."

"The final member of the Villains tribe is Enobaria from Panem, who finished 5th!"

"I'm going to sink my teeth into this game and try to beat everyone at it," Enobaria says. "Some people don't think I'm very good, but I'll show them. It wasn't a fluke that I made it all the way to the final episode in Panem, and it won't be a fluke when I make it very far yet again."

"Professor Ivy will be the host for the Villains tribe, which is very fitting because she put up with all of Cynthia's antics in Shamouti Island."

"I'm going to be gunning for Cynthia right away," Professor Ivy says. "That's right, as a host. The same way Probst chooses his favorites and guns after others, I'm going to do all I can to get the players to vote out Cynthia first. Hopefully they're smart enough to do that in their first vote, because if not, she's going to be a pain in the butt for 13 episodes again."

"So here's our fifth and final tribe, the Crazy tribe!" Jet announces. "They will be wearing the orange buffs. These are all members of the game who are certifiably insane. Okay, not really, but everyone who's played with them would say they're crazy. We start out with Anise, the winner of the cancelled Survivor: Tropical Jungle!"

"Booo! They cancelled my season! No fair!" Anise cries. "I won that season fair and square, and I did so while controlling the game from start to finish. It's no fair that I was not allowed to be seen in all my glory. I deserve better than that!"

"Next is Asuka Langley Soryu, 3rd-place finisher from Feudal Japan and best Eva pilot in the world!"

"Last time, I got stuck with stupid Shinji!" Asuka shouts. "But this time I'm not with that loser, and it's going to be much easier for me as a result. It's all his fault I didn't win, that's for sure!"

"Next is the one - the only - Haruhi Suzumiya!"

"I really want to win!" Haruhi says. "I'll do whatever it takes to win, I don't care! If it means bending the laws of the universe, I'll do it!"

"Our next character is none other than Kenpachi Zaraki, 11th-place finisher in Seireitei Forest and 9th-place finisher in Hueco Mundo!"

"I have no intention of trying to win this game," Kenpachi says. "All I really want is a good fight. Where's Ichigo? I want to take him down!"

"Okay, so our next two characters have quite a little rivalry going. First, there's Roxanne, 7th-place finisher from Shamouti Island!"

"I pray to Arceus that I am able to do well out here," Roxanne says. "I also pray that nonbelievers like the girl sitting next to me are punished and defeated swiftly and severely."

"And our final character, she's Roxanne's rival, Giselle – who finished 3rd at Shamouti Island!"

"I am the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world!" Giselle exclaims. "Seven-time Pokemon League champion, unmatched in skill and strategy. Oh, some will say that I was knocked off my perch by this upcomer Iris, as she became the new champion, but I don't really care about that. What I care about is becoming champion of this game. I haven't conquered it yet, but I will – and I will do so this time. No one's stopping me!"

"And our final co-host – he's a crazy one himself, Kisuke Urahara, host of Survivor: Hueco Mundo!"

"I'm not really too concerned about how good or bad of a host people think I am," Kisuke says. "I'm just going out there to cash my paycheck and that's pretty much about it. They got me with a whole bunch of crazies, I'm just going to go out and have some fun."

"All these characters and co-hosts will take part in Survivor: Crazy All-Stars!" Jet exclaims. "39 days, 30 people – one Survivor!"

* * *

><p><em>Coming up this season on Survivor: Crazy All-Stars:<em>

_Immunity idols galore…_

"**Here you go, Prussia," Light says. "It's an immunity idol, and I guarantee it's real. Use it to your own advantage."**

"**Ah, thank you, another present for the awesome me!" Prussia responds.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey, guess what?" Giselle tells Roxanne. "I got myself a hidden immunity idol!"<strong>

"**Throw that thing away!" Roxanne shouts. "Arceus disapproves of all idols!"**

"**It's just a toy!" Giselle yells back.**

* * *

><p><em>...super-tough challenges…<em>

"**This challenge will involve walking on broken glass," Jet announces.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Your injuries are too severe. You must leave the game."<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>That! Will! Leave! A! Mark!" Jet shouts.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>...and of course, the occasional blindside.<em>

"**Wow," Professor Ivy says. "Even the great Queen Cynthia didn't see that one coming, especially on the first vote."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I can't believe this has happened again," Kisuke says. "You guys are just too much."<strong>

* * *

><p>All this and a whole lot more on Survivor: Crazy All-Stars!<p> 


	2. Episode 1: Walking On Broken Glass

**Episode 1**

**Walking On Broken Glass**

**Day 1**

Jet Black appears on a helicopter as it flies overhead of 5 speedboats.

"I'm here in the southern region of the Orange Archipelago," Jet announces. "Here 30 different characters who have participated in previous seasons of Survivor will go at it, with the chance at winning the million-dollar prize. They are on the boats below, and they don't know who are on the other tribes."

"_My name is Giselle, and I am the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world!" Giselle of the Crazy tribe says. "No, that's not right – I am the greatest Pokemon trainer in the whole entire universe! And if other universes exist, I'm better than any Pokemon trainers in them too!"_

"_I am Queen Cynthia of Sinnoh, and I will soon rule over this game as well," Cynthia of the Villains tribe says. "No one will dare go up against me. They know that I am to be feared. Anyone who crosses me will be severely punished."_

"_I won in Hueco Mundo despite immense odds against me," Rukia of the Brains tribe says. "My tribe was terrible, and we lost five immunity challenges in a row. Yet I found a way to end up as the Sole Survivor. It's likely going to take a whole lot of work for me to do it again."_

"We're about to have these players meet each other! Oh, and if they don't learn to work with each other, they'll be voted out – but you knew that already!" Jet exclaims. "It's Survivor: Crazy All-Stars! 39 days, 30 people – 1 survivor!"

The boats all dock at the same time at a shore of an island. The players get off the boats, noticing that the beach is full of broken glass bottles. Roxanne gasps.

"Who in the world would pollute this island like this?" she yells.

"_Not only am I believer in the legendary Pokemon Arceus, but I am also an environmentalist," Roxanne of the Crazy tribe says. "Arceus wants us to take care of the environment, and the pollution I see here makes me ill."_

Jet stands in front of all the players, who are already wearing their colored buffs.

"Welcome to Survivor: Crazy All-Stars!" he announces. "Yes, this beach is polluted as heck, and you know who polluted it? These five people."

Out step Professor Ivy, Kisuke Urahara, Caesar Flickerman, Tuxedo Mask and a floating Ancient Rome.

"These five people had a big party last night, then threw their wine bottles on the island," Jet explains.

"Which tribe are they on?" Whitney asks.

"They aren't a tribe at all," Jet says. "Instead, they are my co-hosts. Since I feel like being lazy, I'm not doing the Tribal Councils at the start of the game – these guys will. You get to find our who your host is at your first Tribal Council."

The hosts all walk away, with Kisuke throwing one last empty bottle on the sand, which smashes into pieces.

"So who's going to clean up after these pigs?" Tatsuki asks.

"Why, you guys!" Jet responds.

Everyone groans.

"Actually, my crew will clean up after our challenge - as we are having our first challenge right here, right now," Jet adds.

Some players gasp, while others just shake their heads.

"This challenge will involve walking on broken glass," Jet announces.

The players gasp.

"No, not really," Jet says. "The playing field is safe from glass. You can easily avoid the glass by staying in the sand. Each tribe has their own goal net, color-coordinated, which they must defend. You will have to dig through the sand to find balls. You then will score the balls into opposing tribes' nets. Once a tribe has three balls scored in their own net, they are out of the challenge and sent to Tribal Council. Two tribes will survive and win this."

Jet pulls out two idols in his own image.

"These are the tribal immunity idols that you'll be playing for," he says. "Two tribes will win immunity, the three others will be sent to Tribal Council. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" Sango yells.

Jet reveals a large collection of blankets and pillows.

"Some comfort to get you through your time out here," he states. "The final tribe without 3 balls in their net will get reward. As for the 3 losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the first, second and third people voted out of this game. One last twist."

Everyone looks on with bated breath.

"The last-place tribe will head to Tribal Council – right now."

Lots of the players gasp.

"That's right, you'll be off to Tribal Council before even getting a shot to make any sort of alliances. That is huge incentive for not wanting to lose this challenge. Any questions?"

"Yes," Enobaria states. "What is off-limits in this challenge?"

"Why, nothing," Jet replies. "You can do absolutely anything to your opponents short of killing them. Actually you know I'm being sarcastic, no injuring your opponents in tackling them. We'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The players line up their starting positions.

"For immunity and reward!" Jet shouts. "Survivors ready? Go!"

The players run out onto the polluted beach, some of them immediately digging for their balls. Cynthia, however, has another idea, as she grabs a sharp piece of glass.

"Cynthia, going off the beaten trail!" Jet shouts.

Cynthia sees Sabrina digging for a ball, and she immediately runs up behind her and tackles her. She then takes her piece of glass and slices it right across Sabrina's face.

"That! Will! Leave! A! Mark!" Jet shouts.

Cynthia is about to attack Sabrina again, when Yoruichi of Sabrina's tribe wrestles Cynthia away from her.

"Okay, I think I've seen enough," Jet says. "Stop the challenge!"

Even as Jet says this, Loly proceeds to pick up a ball that she had just grabbed, then tosses it into the Brawn tribe's net, with Jet too focused on Sabrina's injuries to see.

"Let's get medical in here immediately. Cynthia, you are the first person in Survivor history to be thrown out of two challenges!"

Cynthia shrugs her shoulders as if she doesn't care, while Retsu Unohana of medical comes in to see Sabrina.

"It's a very severe slash to the face," Unohana says. "This injury may-"

"No, I'm not leaving the game," Sabrina replies. "You do whatever you can to help me out medically, and I'm sticking around. I'm not being the first person eliminated once again. And you tell Cynthia that she can *%$!& !-"

"Okay, that's enough," Jet shouts. "I wasn't clear enough on what was allowed in this challenge. Cynthia won't be thrown out of the game, but she will be watched very closely the rest of the way. Unohana, I give you full permission to use your zanpakuto, so you'll be able to cure that scar, but Sabrina will have to sit the rest of this one out."

"Very well then," Unohana says. "I'll heal Sabrina, and you continue the challenge."

"All right," Jet says. "Everyone back to your positions! And no picking up the glass! Survivors ready? Go!"

Loly finds Yoruichi right away, then tackles her to the ground. She manages to stomp on Yoruichi's back several times before Yoruichi can roll away. Haruka runs into Ami, who pushes her away.

"What's the matter, little girl?" Haruka yells at Ami.

"There's no problem, *#&$," Ami yells back, using a homophobic slur.

Haruka is furious, and she throws Ami onto the glass. This happens right as Loly kicks a piece of glass with her boot at Yoruichi. Jet immediately stops the challenge once more.

"You Villains just can't play nice," he states. "The glass was not meant to be a weapon. Haruka and Loly, you sit down, you're both out of the challenge. Ami, Yoruichi, you need to see medical?"

"I do, because of that *%$!" Ami yells, using a different homophobic slur.

"I'll be okay," Yoruichi says.

"Very well then," Jet says. "Get medical over to Ami. Yoruichi, you may stay in this challenge. No more playing with glass, everyone! Survivors ready? Go!"

With players taking great caution to avoid the glass, they walk back onto the sandy beach, then being digging for balls again. Asuka grabs a ball but it is stolen out of her hand by Prussia, who then throws it into the Brains' net.

"You fool!" Asuka yells at Prussia.

Light Yagami, meanwhile, finds a ball, then launches it over everyone's heads. It ends up somehow landing in the Heroes' net. Sango puts a ball in the Villains' net, while Tatsuki puts one in the Crazy net, leaving every tribe with 1.

"Hey, everyone!" Haruhi yells. "3 Villains out of this challenge? Doesn't it make sense to go after their net?"

"Shut up, you *#$!" Loly yells at Haruhi. "You're just a piece of #$*&!"

Haruhi ignores Loly, grabbing a ball and putting it in the Villains' net, putting them at 2. Seeing his team's chances in trouble, Light begins to dig furiously, and he finds a ball and tosses it in the Brawn net, putting them at 2 as well.

"2 tribes in a lot of trouble!" Jet yells.

Minako finds a ball and tosses it in the Brains' net, putting them at 2. Then Enobaria grabs a ball and throws it as hard as she can, even as being tackled by Kenpachi. Her ball bounces off the crossbar of her own net, then fortuitously spins back and ends up barely going into the Brawn net.

"That's it! Brawn is eliminated and will head to Tribal Council tonight! You Brawn players, off the beach, and don't step on the glass!"

The Brawn tribe dejectedly walks off the beach, with Yoruichi staring angrily at Loly.

"Everyone else is still in play! Survivors ready? Go!"

Silver grabs a ball and tosses it in the Heroes' net, putting them at 2. Kaname Chidori fights hard and tosses a ball into the Crazy net to put them at 2 as well. With every tribe a ball away from elimination, the players start digging as furiously as possible, trying to find what remaining balls there are. Finally Anise Tatlin finds a ball and throws it up. It ends up right in Giselle's lap, and she drops it in the Heroes' net to eliminate them.

"Heroes eliminated!" Jet yells. "Everyone on the Heroes tribe off the beach!"

Finnick shakes his head as his tribe walks off the beach slowly.

"You other three tribes are still in play! Survivors ready? Go!"

Almost immediately, Enobaria picks up a half-dug-up ball and tosses it to Light Yagami. Light then stands there with the ball, trying to choose which net to put it in.

"Put it in the Crazy net!" Loly yells.

But Light doesn't listen to Loly, and instead drops it in the Brains net.

"And that's it! Brains are eliminated, while Crazy and Villains… win immunity!"

The Brains walk off the beach while Light looks over at Jet with confusion.

"What about reward?" he asks him.

"Silly me, I forgot!" Jet shouts. "Challenge back on! Crazy and Villains, first to put it in the others' net wins reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

Kenpachi digs crazily and ends up unearthing a ball. He tosses it over to Asuka, who gives it to Roxanne. With Light desperately defending his own goal, Roxanne fakes a pass to Haruhi, then throws the ball past Light and into the goal for the win!

"Crazy tribe… wins reward!" Jet screams.

Haruhi runs over to Kenpachi and grabs him in celebration, while Giselle gives a high five to Anise. Roxanne says a quick prayer.

"Come over here, you two winning tribes," Jet states.

The two winning tribes walk over to the immunity idols of Jet's likeness.

"Each tribe, grab an idol and enjoy your victory. Crazy tribe, you guys also got yourselves a reward. Come grab your comfort."

The Crazy tribe picks up the pillows and blankets, while Sabrina and Ami are all better from their injuries thanks to Unohana's zanpakuto.

"Each tribe, back in your boats. This beach is only for challenges. My crew will get to work on cleaning up the beach. You guys will head to your home beaches for the first time, except for the Brawn tribe – who will be headed straight to Tribal."

The Brawn tribe simply shakes their heads as they climb into their speedboat, along with the other four tribes getting into their boats.

**Tribal Council**

**(Brawn)**

**(Sango, Minako, Sabrina, Temari, Silver, Yoruichi)**

The six members of the Brawn tribe walk into the Tribal Council area, where Ancient Rome is waiting. None of them recognize him, but they walk over to their torches.

"Behind each of you is a torch," Ancient Rome says. "Use it to get fire, because in this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players get fire on their torches, then have a seat.

"Let's get right to it," Ancient Rome states. "You guys lost in the very first challenge of the game. That's all I know, so how about you guys tell me about it?"

"Well, that *$#!-ing Cynthia grabbed a piece of glass and struck me in the face with it," Sabrina tells Rome. "Look, she's a pain in the butt and it's not fair that she was able to injure me and get away with it. She injured me, and thus I was out of the challenge. Really nothing you can do when you get shorthanded in the challenge."

"I was also injured in the challenge," Yoruichi says. "But I shook mine off and continued on. Sabrina's not at fault for getting hurt, and I completely understand why she's upset. I just don't know what we were supposed to do once we were put at such a disadvantage."

"I have a couple of former winners here, I see," Ancient Rome says. "Sango, you won the very first Survivor back in Feudal Japan. Are you worried that getting voted out first would hurt your legacy?"

"Yes, I am in fact," Sango states. "I know that all the gold I got from winning the first game really has helped out Miroku & my children, but I realize that if I was voted out first, I'd look like a disappointment, and I don't want that."

"How about you, Minako? You won in Hikawa Shrine quite easily, but this is a whole new game."

"Yes, I realize that," Minako says. "My opponents in Hikawa Shrine were my friends, and they gave me the million without a question. But I don't have many friends out here. I have to make them. I hope that four of these five will come with me and be my friends, as it's going to be a long road."

"Of course you are referring to the fact that one of you six won't be making the trip to your beach," Ancient Rome says. "One of you in fact won't ever be at the home beach of your tribe."

"It's a tough situation," Temari says. "I don't think we deserve too much blame. It was more of a situation where the Villains purposely decided to take us out first."

"Not too much blame?" Ancient Rome wonders. "Temari, or shall I call you 'Queen Temari' as you were called by Loly Aivirrne back in Xing, it's you guys' fault you lost. In Survivor there are no excuses. Wake up girl!"

"Excuse _me_, Grandpa Rome," Temari replies, "but you aren't playing this game. I am. You are just here to go over the proceedings."

"I'm trying to help you out, actually," Ancient Rome says. "If you don't wake up and realize that you are already in a great heap of trouble, you won't make it to the end like you did last time."

"I think you got to give Temari a break," Silver says. "All of us need a break, in fact. We were targeted from the beginning, and we lost. That's the way it goes sometimes. Five of us will come back stronger than we were in the first place."

"But one of you won't come back at all," Ancient Rome says. "And that is the problem."

"It's a big problem with no solution except to vote out the weak link," Yoruichi says. "We may have a lot of brawn on this tribe, but one of us isn't as strong as the others, and they need to go home now."

"Sabrina, worried it might be you, again?" Ancient Rome asks.

"Absolutely," Sabrina responds. "But I think I might be a good kind of weak. I'm not going to win this game – you know that right now. I just want to stick around for a while, and I'm willing to help out anyone I can along the way."

"That kind of talk sounds like a loser right there," Ancient Rome says. "Minako, do you want to play with losers or with winners?"

"Well, I got to be honest, Grandpa," Minako replies. "I got my win last time by playing with a whole boatload of losers. It happens."

"Sango, I know your victory wasn't with a bunch of losers," Ancient Rome states. "These are tough opponents you've got here, even tougher than your first go-around. Does that make things easier when choosing who to vote out?"

"There's nothing easy about this vote, Mr. Rome," Sango says. "It's going to be a really tough one, and I hope just to survive it."

"That is the name of the game, isn't it?" Ancient Rome says. "Well, one of you isn't going to survive the first day, as **it is** time to vote, and Minako, you're up first."

The classic Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Minako goes to vote.

"_Sorry, Sabrina, I gotta vote for you," Minako says. "Nothing personal meant by it, sorry!"_

Sabrina goes to vote.

"_Minako, my vote is for you," Sabrina says. "You're too carefree to play this game."_

Sango goes to vote.

Silver goes to vote.

Temari goes to vote.

Yoruichi goes to vote.

After the players come back from voting, Ancient Rome says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome floats over to the voting booth, grabs the urn, then floats back to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Ancient Rome says. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Sabrina," he reads.

Sabrina nods as Ancient Rome takes out the next vote.

"Minako," he says. "One vote Sabrina, one vote Minako."

He pulls out the next vote.

"Sabrina," he reads. "That's two votes Sabrina, one vote Minako."

He opens up the next vote.

"Sabrina," he says. "Three votes Sabrina, one vote Minako, two votes left."

Sabrina realizes the inevitable at this point.

"First person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Sabrina. That's four, and it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Sabrina nods again, then stands up. She grabs her torch, then walks over solemnly to Ancient Rome with it.

"Sabrina, the tribe has spoken," Ancient Rome tells her. "It's time for you to go."

Ancient Rome snuffs out Sabrina's torch, then Sabrina walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"Clearly this vote was about voting out the weakest link," Ancient Rome says. "You have done that, and let's see if you can now win a challenge. A boat to your camp is awaiting. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and head to the boat.

"_It's really not fair that I was voted out first," Sabrina says. "I was perceived as the weak link because I was beat up by Cynthia. But that's not true at all, and I don't think I was given a fair shake at this game. It's just too bad. I'm glad this is the end of Survivor, because I'm sick and tired of losing."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Minako – Sabrina**

**Sabrina – Minako**

**Sango – Sabrina**

**Silver – Sabrina**

**Temari – Sabrina**

**Yoruichi – Sabrina**

**Day 2**

**Villains Tribe**

**(Light, Haruka, Prussia, Cynthia, Loly, Enobaria)**

After spending the night sleeping in the sand because they were exhausted from the previous day, the tribe goes to work that morning on building their shelter. Haruka, who brought her sword, begins cutting down some logs, along with Light.

"I see you don't get along with Ami," Light mentions to Haruka.

"Don't we all have someone we hate?" Haruka replies. "Actually it's more that _she_ hates _me_, because my lover is a female."

"I see," Light responds. "I don't really hate anyone out here – I don't really know anyone out here, actually."

"That's a little hard to believe," Haruka says, as she cuts down another log. "You cross me, and you'll have a sword up your butt."

"Yes, mistress," Light replies sarcastically.

Haruka laughs. "I think I don't hate you that bad," she says. "You'd be a fun person to drag along to the end."

"Not sure who'd be doing the dragging, but I'm willing to work with you," Light responds. "The one we've obviously got to get rid of immediately is the so-called 'queen' Cynthia."

Haruka tosses a log to Light. "So we need four. Which two do we bring with us?"

"There's three choices. We gotta pick two, and I get the feeling they're all insane," Light says.

As he is saying this, Enobaria walks over to help the two out.

"Whatcha talking about?" she asks.

"Making an alliance," Haruka replies, much to Light's amazement.

"Fine. I'm in," Enobaria states. "You want loyalty? I've been loyal to my comrades in 2 Hunger Games. Can't get more loyal than that."

"Okay, I like it," Haruka responds.

"Good," Light says. "That makes three. We need one more. Who do we go to, Prussia or Loly?"

"Loly's certifiably insane," Enobaria comments. "She's over there talking about how she wants to rip the throat out of one of her opponents."

"Which one?" Light asks.

"Someone named Haruhi Suzumiya," Enobaria answers.

"Oh, I know her," Light says. "She was on my season. Also certifiably insane."

"She hates her so bad, she's willing to risk her part in this game," Enobaria states.

"Then let's forget her," Light replies.

"No," Haruka states. "It makes perfect sense to bring her along with us. Think about it: she hates that girl. I hate Ami. We have personal vendettas against those people. I'm sure if you think about it hard enough, you can find someone to hate in this game."

"I don't like Finnick, for one," Enobaria states.

"Okay, and you, Light?" Haruka asks.

"I don't know, I guess Meilin, cause she won my season over me," Light responds.

"Good. We get Loly as part of our alliance, then the four of us rampage through this game," Haruka states.

Light thinks about it for a moment. "Haruka – Enobaria – Light – Loly. We're the HELL alliance."

Haruka chuckles. "I like you, boy. And we're going to unleash hell on everyone in this game."

"_This HELL alliance – it's my ticket to go really far in the game," Light says. "Last time it was my fake romance with Erika and my love-hate relationship with Ryoko Hakubi."_

"_I'm not sure who these people are, but I like them already," Haruka says. "Light's so conniving, he can do all the work for our alliance. Enobaria can be the brawn of the alliance. And Loly? She doesn't even need to know that she's in an alliance. It's going to be hell for the other 26 players."_

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Finnick, Kagome, Toshiro, America, Candice, Kaname)**

The Heroes tribe has already put together their shelter, thanks to the strong arms of Finnick and the quick strength of Toshiro. Now Kagome and Toshiro are relaxing in it.

"Do you still love InuYasha?" Toshiro asks Kagome.

"I've been with you for six years, silly little boy," Kagome replies. "Of course I love you over him now."

"Well, I just want to make sure!" Toshiro replies with a blush.

"_Little Shiro is a funny guy," Kagome says. "But he's not just my loved one. He's someone who I can rely on in this game to perhaps get back to the Final 3, and this time win it all. I'd love to be sitting right next to him at the Final Tribal Council."_

Finnick, meanwhile, is talking to America.

"You think pretty highly of yourself, don't you?" he asks.

"I'm America!" America replies. "Of course!"

"But shouldn't you try to be more humble if you want to go far in this game?" Finnick questions him.

"Hey, it worked for me last time!" America responds.

"_America… well, he's a little special," Finnick says. "He's too caught up in himself to think logically at this game, and that's going to be his downfall."_

Kaname and Candice, meanwhile, make a pact.

"I saw your performance in Xing, and I was very impressed," Candice says. "I think you're someone I can trust."

"Thanks," Kaname replies.

"Because of that, I'd like to make an alliance with you."

"Sure! But who else is going to be part of it?"

"I'd bring in Kagome and Toshiro."

"_Kaname will be a good alliance mate to have in this game," Candice says. "She's very trustworthy, as she proved in Xing. My hope is that she'll be a little __**too**__ trustworthy for her own good, and as a result allow me to control her votes."_

So later that day Candice talks with Kagome and Toshiro.

"Kaname and I would like to bring you two into our alliance," she tells them.

"Fine with me," Toshiro replies. "But who would we go after first?"

"Pardon me for interrupting," Kagome says, "but Finnick seems pretty strong, and it would be a poor idea most likely to vote him out. What do you say?"

"I think your idea is valid," Candice says. "But I'm not sure voting out America first is the right call. Perhaps since Finnick has won the game before, he might be less trustworthy than we think."

"_I want to make sure I make the right decisions to start this game," Candice says. "I was never given a chance with Cynthia gunning for me last time. Now that I've got an opportunity, I want to take advantage of it."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Heroes)**

The Heroes tribe walks into the Tribal Council area.

"Behind each of you is a torch," Tuxedo Mask, the co-host, tells them. "Use it to get fire, this is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents your life; once it is gone, so are you."

The players do so, then take their seats.

"You guys didn't want to be here right off the bat, but indeed, here you are," Tuxedo Mask says. "Having lost the first immunity challenge, how do you improve?"

"I think it takes a lot of hard work," Finnick says. "We work on getting better for the next challenge."

"But one of you won't get to participate in that next challenge, because you'll be home."

"We realize that," Toshiro says. "That's why we make up our minds to send home the weakest player, in order to not lose another challenge."

"Who is the weakest player in this tribe, America?"

"It's obviously not me, because I'm America!" America exclaims. "No one beats me!"

"Okay, but I was hoping for an answer."

"I'll give you one," Finnick replies. "I think it's America."

"Really?" Tuxedo Mask responds. "So there's a clear disagreement here as to who the worst player is."

"I'm not so sure about that," Toshiro breaks in. "I just think there's a potential disagreement over who deserves to go home."

"And why is that?"

"It's mainly because America doesn't think he's the weakest, but generally everyone else thinks he is," Kagome says. "And as a result, there's a bit of conflict between America and everyone else."

"There's no way I'm the weakest!" America shouts. "This is ridiculous!"

"America, you're not helping your case," Candice says.

"How will this vote be decided, Kaname?" Tuxedo Mask asks.

"I think it already has been decided," Kaname replies. "It's a relatively simple decision."

"If it is, then let's get to it. America, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

America goes to vote.

"_I'm voting for you, Finnick, because you question whether I'm the best!" America says._

Candice goes to vote.

Finnick goes to vote.

"_Easy one," he says, showing his vote for America._

Kagome goes to vote.

Kaname goes to vote.

Toshiro goes to vote.

After Toshiro Hitsugaya comes back from voting, Tuxedo Mask says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Tuxedo Mask grabs the voting urn, mixes up the votes, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"America."

America shakes his head.

"Finnick. That's one vote America, one vote Finnick."

Finnick simply looks on.

"America. Two votes America, one vote Finnick."

Tuxedo Mask pulls out the next vote.

"America. Three votes America, one vote Finnick."

"I can't believe it!" America says.

"Second person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, America. That's four, that's enough, no need to reveal the other vote. The last vote will remain a mystery. You need to bring me your torch."

America angrily gets up, grabs his torch, then brings it over to Tuxedo Mask.

"America, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Tuxedo Mask snuffs out America's torch, then America leaves.

"Not a tough first vote, but these votes will start getting tough if you don't stop losing. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players head on their way back to camp.

"_No fair!" America says. "Those guys are morons for voting me out! It makes no sense to get rid of a great guy like me! In fact, to steal a line from my pal Prussia, I'm too awesome to go home! I should have stayed!"_

**Who voted for whom:**

**America – Finnick**

**Candice - America**

**Finnick – America**

**Kagome – America**

**Kaname – America**

**Toshiro – America**

**Day 3**

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Asuka, Haruhi, Roxanne, Kenpachi, Giselle, Anise)**

Roxanne looks with disgust at her tribemates lying around on their comfortable pillows and blankets.

"This has got to be the laziest tribe ever!" she complains. "You know, Arceus looks down on those who are lazy."

"Is he making his list and checking it twice?" Giselle retorts. "Gonna find out who's naughty or nice?"

"Silence nonbeliever!" Roxanne yells back.

"_Giselle is purposely trying to get under my skin," Roxanne says. "I pray to Arceus that I don't let her get the better of me."_

Kenpachi spends his time outside the shelter exercising, while Roxanne prays at the shore. The other four just lay around. Asuka and Haruhi also find stuff to complain about.

"This sucks," Asuka says. "I was hoping I'd be on a more interesting tribe."

"I'm just upset that Loly's in this game," Haruhi complains. "She is such a brat!"

"Oh, shut up you two," Anise says. "Look at the bright side, we won our challenge."

"Who cares?" Asuka replies. "It just means three more days with you losers."

Giselle gets a bit annoyed, and decides to go eat some rice. As she cooks it, she notices a note hidden at the bottom of the pile of rice.

" 'This is a clue to a hidden immunity idol,'" she reads.

She then notices that the note includes a map with an X on it.

"_They made this thing too easy," Giselle says. "Way too simple to find this idol."_

She follows the map, then finds an approximate spot for the X and begins to dig. As she digs, she is spotted by Anise, who walks over to her from the shelter.

"Whatcha doing?" Anise asks.

"Nothing," an angry Giselle replies.

"Oh, I know what you're doing," Anise states. "I just want to watch as you find it, then tell everyone about it."

"Go ahead, then!" Giselle shouts back.

She begins digging furiously, then finds something. She pulls it out, with two notes attached to it. She quickly pockets the notes while Anise looks at the item.

"An immunity idol, huh?" Anise says.

"Yeah, so what about it?" Giselle replies.

"Well, you're now a threat!" Anise exclaims. "You deserve to be voted out!"

"Fine, whatever!" Giselle yells back.

"_After I tell everyone that Giselle has the hidden immunity idol, they'll be sure to vote her out," Anise says. "Then I'll be well on my way to getting my strong alliance!"_

So as Anise runs off to the shelter to tell the others about Giselle's idol, Giselle pulls out the pieces of paper from her pocket.

"Might as well read these."

She pulls them out and is quite surprised by what she reads.

" '_This is a fake immunity idol,'" she reads the first note._

Pulling out the second note, she finds it to be a surprise as well.

" '_This fake idol is a clue to the real idol,'" she reads the second note._

She then notices that the idol is of a figure next to a rock and a palm tree. She looks up and sees a palm tree on the beach next to a big rock.

"_Ah! I've solved the puzzle!" Giselle says. "I'll go find the real idol, then show the others this note that my idol is a fake!"_

So Giselle quietly slips the second note into the fire, while hanging onto the first note, and the fake idol. She is on her way over to the rock and the palm tree when Roxanne notices her.

"What are you doing out here?" Roxanne asks. "You're acting so useless!"

"Hey, guess what?" Giselle tells Roxanne. "I got myself a hidden immunity idol!"

"Throw that thing away!" Roxanne shouts. "Arceus disapproves of all idols!"

"It's just a toy!" Giselle yells back.

"_Giselle is so annoying," Roxanne says. "I pray to Arceus I don't kill her before our time is up out here."_

Giselle waits for Roxanne to be out of sight before going over to the rock next to the palm tree. She then digs under the rock and finds herself a new package.

"_Jackpot!" Giselle says. "This is the real deal this time. And I'm going to fool everyone at the same time."_

She re-buries the idol in the same place, then walks back to the shelter and lies down.

"So, guess what?" she tells the others.

"What?" an annoyed Asuka asks.

"I found an idol, but it was a fake," Giselle tells them.

"Really?" Anise asks.

"Yeah, look at the note I got with it," Giselle says.

Anise reads the note, then looks at the idol.

"So what are you going to do with it?" she asks.

"I don't know," Giselle states. "You can have it. Use it as a paperweight or something."

Giselle tosses the idol over to Anise, who stares at it inquisitively.

"_Ha! Fooled them again!" Giselle says. "Now they don't realize that I have a real idol, while at the same time taking the bullseye off my back! I'm just so good at this game!"_

**Brains Tribe**

**(Ami, Meilin, Rukia, China, Whitney, Tatsuki)**

As the Brains tribe prepares for the upcoming vote, Rukia and Tatsuki decide to talk with Whitney and Meilin.

"You two have won this game," Tatsuki says. "As has my good friend Rukia here. So I think you two would be the perfect people to have an alliance with."

"Agreed," Whitney replies.

"I'm not so sure," Meilin states.

"Why not?" Tatsuki asks.

"I never really had an alliance in the season that I won," Meilin explains. "I'd rather go it alone, without an alliance."

"That's just foolhardy," Rukia states. "All you're doing is setting yourself up for failure."

"I don't care!" Meilin exclaims. "I play my own way! And you're not going to convince me otherwise!"

"_Meilin's problem is that she won the game because of bizarre circumstances," Rukia says. "I watched her season – she won because of an extremely bitter jury. She had found a way to make it to the end while only voting out one of the seven jury members. Now she thinks she can win the game again by playing the same way, and it's simply not going to work. She's got to think bigger, or she's going home."_

Ami talks with China and Whitney later in the day.

"You two are very smart, you've both won this game, haven't you?" Ami says. "So make an alliance with me. I want an alliance of three to carry me through this game."

"Sounds good to me!" China exclaims.

"I don't know…" Whitney says.

"Are you hedging your bets?" Ami asks. "You can't do that, Whitney. You've got to choose one way or another. If it's to vote me out first, so be it. But I'm playing to win this game, not to just go far."

"I don't want to vote you out," Whitney says. "You seem like too good of a player for us to just get rid of you right away."

"But then who will you vote out?" China asks.

"I don't know," Whitney says. "I guess I am hedging my bets. I'm not sure who to vote out, and I'm very confused right now."

"Make the smart move," Ami says. "That's the only way to play."

"_I am so conflicted," Whitney says. "I've got Ami almost begging me to vote her out, because she's playing so aggressively. Meanwhile, China's being very passive – and then there's Rukia and Tatsuki trying to get me in their alliance. I really don't know who to go with."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Brains)**

The Brains tribe walks into the Tribal Council area, noticing a very creepy-looking Caesar Flickerman.

"Welcome to Tribal Council," he says creepily. "Behind each of you is a torch. Take it and get fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players take their torches and get fire, before going back to their seats.

"Let's talk about this first three days out here," Caesar says. "Whitney, have you made any alliances out here?"

"That's not something I want to talk about," Whitney says. "My vote right now is totally up in the air. You could say I'm the swing vote."

"Interesting," Caesar replies. "China, have you noticed any talks about alliances early on?"

"Yes, I have," China says. "Right now I'm in an alliance with Ami."

Rukia and Tatsuki look at each other with surprise.

"Tatsuki, I noticed that you and Rukia looked surprised to hear that," Caesar says.

"Well, if China's going to make it so clear that he's got an opposing alliance, it's something that Rukia and I have to be careful of," Tatsuki states.

"Tatsuki and I are friends outside of the game," Rukia explains. "We're going to vote together regardless of how things go. We've got to think about how we're going to handle these early-game situations."

"Indeed, moves early on in the game can affect things much later on in the game," Caesar states.

"I think that everyone's thinking way too far ahead," Meilin says.

"Look who's talking," Whitney tells Meilin. "You don't want to be in any alliance with anyone."

"I just want to survive this vote, okay?" Meilin replies. "You guys can worry about your alliances and all. I'm just trying to hang around."

"I'm not sure what you even mean by that," Caesar states. "By not getting into an alliance, you're risking being voted out right away."

"Meilin is trying to play a certain way – a certain stupid way," Ami says. "And that's been my problem all the times I've played – people are so stupid who I play with, and it ends up messing up my game."

"I can't imagine insulting your fellow competitors is the way to go here," Caesar says.

"Ami and I know what we're doing," China states, causing Rukia and Tatsuki to raise their eyebrows.

"Very well then. It is time to vote. Ami, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme plays as the players go to vote.

Ami goes to vote.

"_This vote's for you, Tatsuki," Ami says. "You seem too stupid to be on the Brains tribe. I don't know how you got here."_

China goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Caesar says, as the players have all come back from voting.

Caesar gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Caesar pulls out the first vote.

"Tatsuki."

He pulls out the second vote.

"Ami."

He takes out the third vote.

"Tatsuki. Two votes Tatsuki, one vote Ami, three votes left."

He pulls out the next vote.

"China."

China looks a bit surprised.

"China. Two votes China, two votes Tatsuki, one vote Ami, one vote left."

Caesar pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Third person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars…"

He opens the vote fully.

"China."

China gets up sadly, shaking Ami's hand.

"You need to bring me your torch."

China grabs his torch and walks over to Caesar.

"China, the tribe has spoken."

Caesar snuffs out China's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

China walks out of the Tribal Council area sadly.

"From what I could tell from China's reaction, that was a –hashtag- blindside. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches back to their camp.

"_I was shocked to be voted out so early," China says. "I guess it happens though. I won the first time I prayed the game and I am vely happy about that."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Ami – Tatsuki**

**China – Tatsuki**

**Meilin – Ami**

**Rukia – China**

**Tatsuki – China**

**Whitney – China**

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The HELL alliance meets Queen Cynthia:**

"_All you fools, bow down before me," Cynthia says. "You are nothing but grains of sand under my toes."_

"_Yes, your majesty," Light replies, and buries his face into the sand before Cynthia's feet._

**Rukia tries to diffuse a tough situation with Ami:**

"_I can explain, Ami," Rukia says._

"_Don't bother!" Ami shouts back. "You want to play that way, fine!"_

**And the challenge gets violent once more:**

"_Stop the challenge! I'm throwing you out for your rough behavior!"_


	3. Episode 2: You're Gonna Want That Fang

**Episode 2**

**You're Gonna Want That Fang**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Things got violent as the game started off with a rough challenge…**

_Cynthia sees Sabrina digging for a ball, and she immediately runs up behind her and tackles her. She then takes her piece of glass and slices it right across Sabrina's face._

"_That! Will! Leave! A! Mark!" Jet shouts._

**But despite having three players thrown out of the challenge, the Villains managed to win immunity, along with the Crazy tribe…**

"_Put it in the Crazy net!" Loly yells._

_But Light doesn't listen to Loly, and instead drops it in the Brains net._

"_And that's it! Brains are eliminated, while Crazy and Villains… win immunity!"_

**Right off the bat, a strong alliance was formed within the Villains tribe…**

_Light thinks about it for a moment. "Haruka – Enobaria – Light – Loly. We're the HELL alliance."_

_Haruka chuckles. "I like you, boy. And we're going to unleash hell on everyone in this game."_

…**while Sabrina was voted out first yet again…**

"_First person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Sabrina. That's four, and it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."_

**America and China were also voted out by their respective tribes…**

"_Second person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, America. That's four, that's enough, no need to reveal the other vote. The last vote will remain a mystery. You need to bring me your torch."_

_Caesar pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly._

"_Third person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars…"_

_He opens the vote fully._

"_China."_

**But there's still a whole lot of game to go, including 2 tribes who haven't voted out anyone yet. 27 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 4**

**Brains Tribe**

**(Ami, Meilin, Rukia, Whitney, Tatsuki)**

Ami is quite upset over the proceedings in the previous Tribal Council, and she goes after the alliance of 3 to find out about it.

"What's with you guys all going up against me?" she asks. "Seems to me as if you've got a problem with my intellect."

"There's no problem, Ami," Tatsuki responds. "We just had a strong alliance of three: Rukia, myself and Whitney."

"But it is a problem," Ami replies. "Clearly you wanted to make a big move early, and you did that by taking out China. And if I'm not mistaken, it was Rukia who masterminded that move."

"You are correct," Rukia states. "I viewed China as a bigger threat than you, because he's a former winner."

"That's a bit arrogant," Ami says. "And a bit insulting to me, if I should say so."

"Ami, we're willing to work with you," Whitney states. "But we can't all vote together. It's Survivor, that's how things go."

"I thought you'd go after Meilin, given that she has a history of hopping from alliance to alliance," Ami says. "But clearly that wasn't the case."

"We have our reasons for doing what we did," Tatsuki states.

"I can explain, Ami," Rukia says.

"Don't bother!" Ami shouts back. "You want to play that way, fine!"

"_I'm not sure I understand where Ami's coming from," Rukia says. "It's clear that she was not part of our alliance from the beginning. We flat-out spared her by not voting __**her**__ out instead of China. If she's going to be like this, there's no reason to keep her around."_

"_I want to win this game, but I can't if everyone else is playing so stupidly," Ami says. "I almost have to play down to their level – dumb down my own intellect – in order to advance further. Why they didn't vote out flip-flopper Meilin is beyond me."_

**Villains Tribe**

**(Light, Cynthia, Haruka, Enobaria, Loly, Prussia)**

Cynthia is complaining in the morning.

"You mere mortal fools, why haven't you acknowledged me as your supreme queen yet?" she asks. "Don't you remember what happened to those who opposed me the last time I played? Anything short of complete obedience is non-compliance."

Enobaria rolls her eyes. "Look, Queen," she says. "We don't accept any royalty. None of us are going to-"

"I will obey," Light breaks in.

Enobaria looks shocked, while Cynthia smiles as she sits down upon a rock.

"All you fools, bow down before me," Cynthia says. "You are nothing but grains of sand under my toes."

"Yes, your majesty," Light replies, and buries his face into the sand before Cynthia's feet.

Enobaria looks on with shock, while Haruka simply puts her hands on her hips.

"How about the rest of you?" Cynthia asks.

Prussia joins Light in bowing down before Cynthia.

"Very well then, I will spare the two of you," Cynthia states. "The rest of you are doomed!"

"I'm so scared," Loly retorts sarcastically.

"Now, my slaves, you shall build me my throne," Cynthia tells Light and Prussia.

Light and Prussia get up to go get wood to build Cynthia's throne. As Light goes on his way to get the wood, he winks at Haruka, and Haruka nods her head in return.

"_I'm only doing this to keep Cynthia happy," Light says. "Haruka knows this. This is just playing the game. If I can keep Cynthia distracted by bowing to her, she won't have any time to find an immunity idol and end up squeezing out of a difficult situation."_

Light and Prussia take the wood and start working on Cynthia's throne, while Loly looks on with disgust.

"_Cynthia's no better than anybody else!" Loly complains. "She's a piece of #%$! in my opinion. Only someone with an ego the size of a planet would demand to have slaves like her!"_

Light and Prussia put together Cynthia's throne, and she sits down upon it happily.

"Very good, my slaves," she says. "Now, on your knees before your queen!"

Light and Prussia drop to their knees.

"That's not good enough!" she screams. "On your faces before me!"

So Light and Prussia bury their faces in the sand before Cynthia.

"You shall remain there until our immunity challenge," Cynthia states. "You are my property now. No eating, no drinking, no sleeping, just bowing."

"_I can't believe Light has stooped to Cynthia's level like this," Haruka says. "He's made himself her slave, for what? A jury vote, perhaps? All he's doing is digging his own grave. Personally, I'll end the HELL alliance in a flash if I have to. I don't need this drama."_

"_I hope Enobaria, Loly and Haruka can understand why I'm doing this," Light says, looking at a camera which has been placed in the sand below Cynthia's feet. "By doing this, I secure her on my side for a long time to come. I can even blindside her easily if I wish."_

"_These maggots are nothing compared to me!" Cynthia says. "Nothing but pieces of garbage that I simply throw away along the way. They aren't anything at all!"_

**Day 5**

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Asuka, Kenpachi, Roxanne, Giselle, Haruhi, Anise)**

The Crazy tribe is crazier than ever, as Anise finds herself arguing with Haruhi.

"So, Haruhi, have you ever won anything?" Anise asks.

"You bet! I win at everything!" Haruhi replies.

"Funny, because I don't remember you winning this game!" Anise retorts. "I actually did win it!"

"Shut up!" Haruhi responds. "You sound like Kyon to me!"

"No, I won't!" Anise shouts. "You're a loser, just like everyone else! You're not a winner like me!"

Kenpachi then breaks in.

"If you're such a winner, why don't you fight me?" he asks. "I'd love someone to fight!"

Roxanne simply shakes her head, trying to ignore everyone else while she prays to Arceus.

"Please, be quiet," she commands the others.

"Not at all!" Anise shouts. "I want to set things straight with Haruhi here!"

"Just shut it!" Asuka calls. "Some of us around here want to get some sleep!"

Soon the entire tribe is arguing with each other. Giselle is on her high horse, bragging about herself, while Anise is angry at Haruhi, while Haruhi is angry at everyone.

"_A complete mess of a tribe, all these nonbelievers," Roxanne says. "I know that if they all believed in Arceus, there wouldn't be an argument in the place. But these heathens are causing ruckus left and right, and they're only going to cause trouble for themselves."_

"_These losers in my tribe, they can't compare to me!" Giselle says. "They think they're something, they really aren't. Only I am a 7-time Pokémon League champion. No one else comes even close!"_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Jet yells.

The five tribes waltz into the immunity challenge area, after having been brought over by boats.

"Crazy and Villains tribe, getting your first looks at the new Brawn, Heroes and Brains tribes: Sabrina, America and China, voted out."

"Good," Cynthia states.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Roxanne and Prussia hand over the immunity idols of Jet.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's challenge. It's a Survivor classic, known for being so physical that it's actually been banned by CBS. But not for us, as today we will be having an old-fashioned Schmergen Brawl. Yes, with 5 different tribes all playing at once. We have a pentagon-shaped arena, with platforms at each end as well as hoops for you to score in. On my go, three members of each tribe will run out there and pick up one of the three balls out there, then try to toss it to a tribemate on the platform, who will then try to toss it across the arena into their hoop. First three tribes to score two points win immunity, safe from the next two Tribals. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the fourth and fifth players voted out of this game. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" all the players cheer.

"The top-finishing tribe will win a tarp, which will come in handy if it begins to rain. There is one additional tarp available for the 2nd-place finishers, but with one exception. If you want to go for the second tarp, you must sit out one player from your tribe, and that's two players for the two tribes with six members. Worth **not **playing for?"

The tribes talk it over, then come to their conclusions.

"Okay, three tribes have decided to sit someone out. The Villains will sit out Prussia and Light. The Brawn will sit out Silver. The Heroes will sit out Candice. And the Crazies will sit out Asuka, but not a 2nd player, and thus that means that the Crazies and Brains are both ineligible for the 2nd tarp. They still may win the tarp by finishing first. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players line up at their starting positions. Cynthia, Loly and Enobaria are going after balls for the Villains, with only Haruka to toss the balls into the net. The Crazies have Haruhi, Giselle and Kenpachi going after balls, with Roxanne and Anise as tossers. The Brawn have Sango, Temari and Yoruichi going after balls, and only Minako to toss. The Brains have Meilin, Rukia and Tatsuki going after the balls, while Ami and Whitney will toss. And the Heroes have Finnick, Toshiro and Kagome battling for balls, while only Kaname is a tosser.

"For immunity and potential reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

Haruhi and Loly go after the same ball, and collide into each other fiercely. Yoruichi then jumps in and steals the ball off the both of them.

"Hey, you!" Loly screams. "Don't get in the way of my rivalry with Haruhi!"

She jumps at Yoruichi, who tosses the ball to her teammate Sango. Loly ends up landing right on Yoruichi's back. She then takes the high heel of one of her boots and scrapes it across Yoruichi's back, and Yoruichi cries in pain.

"Stop the challenge! I'm throwing you out for your rough behavior!"Jet yells. "Yes, once again, Loly!"

Loly kicks Yoruichi in the face, causing blood to spill out of her mouth, before walking off the court.

"Yeah, you know it, Loly. You're thrown out of a 2nd challenge in this game, and you're the first person in Survivor to be thrown out of consecutive challenges. We have a 3 strikes-and-you're-out policy, so one more of these and you're going home."

Loly shrugs her shoulders while walking to the bench.

"That puts the Villains down still another player," Jet says. "We'll resume this challenge on my go. Survivors ready? Go!"

Yoruichi gets up, fighting off the pain, but it is obvious that she is still feeling the after-effects of Loly's attack to her back. She starts running after one of the balls, then ends up crashing full-force into Enobaria. Both players go crashing to the ground, with Yoruichi landing full-force on her back. Enobaria lands on her face, and something seems to pop out of her mouth as she lands. Haruhi goes to grab the ball that went flying out, but Jet stops everything.

"Hold your horses, everyone!" Jet yells. "Stop the challenge! Looks like we've got an injury here, or two! Call in medical!"

Soul Reapers from Squad 4 help both Yoruichi and Enobaria to the sideline, and Retsu Unohana looks over both of them.

"Enobaria seems to be missing one of her fangs," Unohana states.

"Let's find that fang immediately," Jet commands.

A few Soul Reapers look around in the sand, and one of them finds Enobaria's missing fang.

"Here, bring it over to Enobaria," Jet tells them.

The Soul Reapers bring the fang over to Enobaria.

"You're gonna want that fang," Jet tells Enobaria, who takes the fang and puts it in her pocket. "Now do you think you can keep going?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Enobaria replies.

"Very well then, you may continue in the game. How about Yoruichi's condition, Unohana?"

Unohana looks concerned, as she looks at Yoruichi's back, which has a long scar all the way up and down, and which continues to bleed.

"Your injuries are too severe. You must leave the game."

Yoruichi shakes her head. "No, I can't!" she screams, while continuing to suffer in pain.

"Yoruichi, your back could be permanently damaged if you don't leave the game right now. There's the possibility of a broken vertebrae, which could leave you paralyzed. I know you can transform into a cat, but your cat form would also have a broken vertebrae, and you'd be permanently paralyzed in both forms."

Yoruichi sighs, while still feeling the effects of her injuries.

"Can't you heal me with your zanpakuto?" she asks.

"It would take too long to heal you," Unohana states. "The healing time would take days, and that simply would not be allowed."

Yoruichi sighs again. "Very well then," she states.

"So this decision is final," Jet says. "Yoruichi is leaving this game."

The other members of the Brawn tribe come over to say goodbye to Yoruichi, while players from other tribes also offer their condolences. Loly, meanwhile, stands by with her arms crossed, not caring one bit. Yoruichi is then taken away on a stretcher, waving good-bye as the Soul Reapers and Unohana take her away.

"Since Yoruichi's game-ending injuries came later and not immediately after Loly's attack on her, I will not penalize Loly by taking her out of the game," Jet states. "However, Loly is out of this challenge, and one strike away from being disqualified for good."

Loly simply looks on without a care in the world.

"We will now attempt to resume this challenge," Jet states. "Brains tribe, you still must compete, even though you've lost a member. There will now be four winners of the challenge and one loser, who must vote someone out tomorrow night. We'll restart on my go. Survivors ready? Go!"

Cynthia grabs a ball while being hit by Finnick. She manages to throw it to Haruka. Haruka then tosses the ball perfectly, right into the net for a point.

"That's a point for the Villains!" Jet shouts. "We'll resume. Survivors ready? Go!"

This time it's Giselle who grabs a ball, while being tackled by Meilin. Giselle tosses it over to Kenpachi, and Kenpachi launches the ball up to Anise. Anise then scores a point for the Crazy tribe.

"We're now at 1 point Villains, 1 point Crazy!" Jet yells. "Next point! Survivors ready? Go!"

Finnick grabs a ball, but it is stolen off him by a quick Haruhi. Haruhi throws the ball up as she is being tackled by Tatsuki, and she is lucky as it comes down in Kenpachi's arms. Kenpachi then throws the ball to Roxanne. Roxanne then launches her shot.

"And it's good!" Jet yells. "Crazy tribe… wins immunity and reward!"

The Crazy tribe happily walks off the court, while the others prepare to continue.

"We still need 3 more winners!" Jet exclaims. "Survivors ready? Go!"

Cynthia rushes to get a ball, but Temari manages to steal it off her. Temari then fights off Rukia as she manages to throw the ball over to Minako. Minako then makes a perfect shot into the net to score for the Brawn.

"That's a point for the Brawn!" Jet shouts. "Next one! Survivors ready? Go!"

Sango grabs a ball and tosses it to Temari. Temari then manages to wriggle free of a team-tackle by Rukia and Tatsuki, and she gets the ball to Minako. Minako is spot-on when she tosses in the second point for her tribe.

"Brawn scores! They sat out a player, so that means that Brawn win immunity and reward!"

The Brawn tribe celebrates as they walk off the court.

"Two more tribes need to win immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Kagome grabs a ball, but it is quickly stolen off her by Rukia. Rukia throws the ball over to Tatsuki, who then gets it to Whitney. Whitney then tosses a shot for her tribe, but it is off-target and misses.

"Come on!" Ami shouts angrily.

Cynthia grabs a ball for her tribe, dodging a Finnick tackle. She then manages to fight off Toshiro and get the ball to Haruka. Haruka then shoots a perfect shot, right into the net.

"Villains score their second! That means that Villains… win immunity!"

The Villains give each other high-fives in celebration as they leave the court.

"Two tribes yet to score a point. Brains and Heroes, one of you's got to win this thing. Survivors ready? Go!"

Rukia fights hard to get a ball, and she rips one off Finnick. She then tosses it cleanly over to Tatsuki, who avoids a tackle attempt by Toshiro. Tatsuki then skillfully tosses the ball over to Whitney, who shoots it perfectly this time, right into her team's net.

"Brains score one! One away from immunity! We'll go again. Survivors ready? Go!"

Toshiro is trying hard for his tribe, but the tag-team of Rukia and Tatsuki is just too much. Rukia and Tatsuki get possession of a ball and toss it back and forth to each other, before getting it to Ami. Ami thinks about tossing it, but she decides to let Whitney throw it instead. Whitney then throws it right into the net to give her team their second point.

"And that's it!" Jet cries. "Brains… win immunity!"

The Brains tribe celebrates with joy as they have won their match. The Heroes tribe walks off the court with disbelief.

"Congratulations to the Crazy, Brawn, Villains and Brains tribes. I've got an extra immunity idol here, so you four can all come over and claim immunity."

Giselle, Temari, Haruka and Ami claim the immunity idols for their respective tribes.

"Congrats, you four tribes are all safe tonight. Heroes, another pathetic performance, as this time you failed to score a single point. You're headed to Tribal with me tomorrow night, as I've got nothing for you. You can all head back to camp."

The tribes leave the immunity challenge area, with the Heroes tribe quite upset.

"_We couldn't do anything right in this challenge today," Toshiro says. "It's tough when you're losing, you're tired, you're being dominated physically – I don't know how long we can keep this up.""_

The scene cuts to Yoruichi being taken away on a helicopter.

"_I never was voted out in all my time of playing Survivor," Yoruichi says. "Yet here I sit, being taken away from the game. I wanted to win this game, but I failed. The lasting scene of me in this season will be Loly standing on me like a carpet. It was utter humiliation. I feel like a total fool, and there's nothing positive I'm going to take away from this second experience."_

**Brawn Tribe**

**(Sango, Minako, Temari, Silver)**

Silver and Temari put the tarp over their shelter, while Sango looks on contemplatively.

"_It's a bittersweet afternoon for us," Sango says. "We may have won, but we also lost a player anyway. We're now down to 4 already, and we're in a lot of trouble. We've got to find a way to win the remaining challenges, without anyone else getting hurt."_

After the tarp is put on, the four players sit underneath their shelter.

"We've got to stick together," Minako tells her tribemates. "We're in a very bad position now, and the only way to get by is to be as one unit."

"I agree," Temari says. "We're all strong. We could potentially win every single challenge the rest of the way. If we could do that, we'd make it far into the game together, and then become an alliance to be reckoned with. I've played with strong alliances before, and I want another good one here as well."

"The goal will be to go from the first four – as in two eliminated first – to the final four," Silver adds.

"_After witnessing the humiliation of Yoruichi Shihouin this afternoon, we know exactly how demanding this game is," Temari says. "I've sat in the desert for 39 days only to find out that I came up short in the final jury vote. This is my last chance at the money and I'm going to make it count. We just need to all be on the same page here in the Brawn tribe."_

"_I'm out here playing for Jasmine," Silver says. "Ever since we got married, we've found that the gym leader business isn't very profitable. I want to win a lot of money out here to bring it home to her. That's only going to happen if my tribe is able to stay together."_

**Day 6**

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Finnick, Kagome, Toshiro, Candice, Kaname)**

As Finnick gets back to camp, he shows his frustration by throwing a log into the fire hard.

"%$# !" he yells.

"_I hate losing," Finnick says. "I came out here to win a second time, not to get embarrassed like this. Our tribe is an utter joke right now, like someone slaughtered only seconds into a Hunger Games."_

Toshiro and Kagome talk together on what they want to do.

"You know that what decision we make here will affect us down the line greatly," Toshiro tells her.

"That's if we get there," Kagome corrects him.

"Don't talk like that!" Toshiro replies. "We're going to be in that Final Three, just wait and see. What we need to do is figure out who should go first. Personally, I think it should be Candice."

"Why her?" Kagome asks.

"She's the weakest one in our tribe," Toshiro states. "Cut out the weakest link and move on."

"Hmmm…" Kagome says. "You may be right."

"I love you, Kagome," Toshiro says.

"I love you too," Kagome replies, and the two engage in a kiss.

"_We're in a very tough spot right now," Kagome says. "Make the wrong move now, and we lose later down the line. It's all about making the right decision now."_

Candice is feeling sick, so she goes to cook some rice for herself.

"_I've got a cold," Candice says. "The cold nights out here has my nose all stuffed up."_

As she pours some rice out for herself, a note falls out of the rice bag.

"What's this?" she asks.

She opens up the note and reads it.

" '_This is a clue to a hidden immunity idol,'" she reads. "Perfect! I may be the weakest in this tribe by far, but I'm going to use this clue to help myself stay in this game longer."_

Candice puts down the rice bag and immediately goes off hunting for the hidden immunity idol. Kaname sees her leaving the camp and wonders what she's up to.

"_I know from experience that if a player leaves the camp like Candice just did, they're looking for an idol, or something similar," Kaname says. "Candice must have found a clue to an idol, and I'm going to have to keep a close eye on her."_

Candice, meanwhile, has followed the map on the clue, and now goes to dig up the idol.

"Perfect," she says to herself.

She digs it up, and pulls the idol out of the sand.

"_Mine! All mine!" Candice says happily, hugging the idol. "I'm not letting big, bad Cynthia ruin my time again!"_

But then Candice notices a note attached to the idol.

" '_This fake idol is a clue to the real idol,'" she reads._

Candice pounds the sand in frustration.

"_Crap!" Candice yells. "I thought I had my ticket to stay in this game. I've got to now figure out what kind of clue this actually is."_

Candice sees that the fake idol is a figure of a rock next to a palm tree, so she goes to investigate any such rock. However, she finds the wrong rock and searches under it, finding nothing.

"_Can't find anything," Candice says. "Looks like I'm in trouble."_

As she is searching, she is confronted by Kaname and Finnick.

"Kaname tells me you were looking for an idol," Finnick says.

"Kaname?" Candice wonders. "But I thought we were in an alliance together."

"We were, but if we're in an alliance, why don't we look for the idol together?" Kaname asks.

Candice sighs. "You're right, Kaname. I should have told you about it."

Kaname smiles. "It's okay, Candice."

The two share a hug, while Finnick looks on frustratedly.

"_I don't know whether to trust Candice or not now," Kaname says. "She really went behind my back with this one. I've just got to put it behind me and see where she goes from here."_

"_Candice has really shown herself to be untrustworthy," Finnick says. "I really believe that she deserved to be voted out after this kerfuffle."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Heroes)**

The Heroes tribe walks into the Tribal Council area, bringing their torches with them. They set down their torches and take their seats.

"Sorry to see you guys here again," Tuxedo Mask says. "Losers again."

"We're a total mess right now," Finnick says. "There's a lot to clean up."

"I'd say so," Tuxedo Mask says. "Candice, I can see that it looks like you've got a cold."

"It's true," Candice says, before sneezing. "The cold nights out here have taken their toll on me."

"Now this early part of the game is all about strength, is it not?"

"There's more to it than just strength," Kagome breaks in. "Even if a player isn't as strong, it may be worth keeping them around if they are trustworthy."

"And if they aren't trustworthy?"

"Then you cut bait," Toshiro states.

Kaname looks a bit nervous. "You know, I hate to bring up a sore subject," she says, "but Candice was off searching for a hidden immunity idol without telling any of us."

Kagome and Toshiro look shocked, and Candice puts her head in her hands in despair.

"Really?" Toshiro wonders.

Candice sighs, letting out a tear. "Yes, it's true," she says. "I figured since I'm the weakest one out here, I would need an immunity idol, so I went off looking for one."

Toshiro is quite upset. "This is the type of stuff we can't have if we want to move on together as a tribe."

Kagome looks sad. "I really don't want to vote you out, Candice, but if you're not going to be trustworthy…"

"She needs to go," Finnick states solemnly. "If she's going to be doing stuff behind our backs like this, she needs to be sent home."

Candice tries to keep herself from crying.

"Candice, looks like your gameplay bit you in the butt," Tuxedo Mask states.

Candice then gathers herself together, thinking of a plan.

"Well, in that case, if I've got it, I might as well use it!" Candice exclaims.

She then pulls out the fake idol and holds it up for all to see.

"I've got the hidden immunity idol," she states. "So go ahead and cast your votes for me, at your own risk!"

Immediately Kagome and Toshiro begin whispering to each other in panic. Kaname looks stunned, while Finnick simply shakes his head.

"Complete game-changer," Tuxedo Mask states.

"You said it," Kaname replies.

"Let's vote out Finnick," Kagome whispers to Toshiro.

"I can't get that over there," Toshiro whispers back, noting that Finnick is in his way of talking to Kaname.

"Well, this game has completely turned on its head right there with that revelation," Tuxedo Mask states.

Candice simply smiles wryly, while Kaname tries to figure out what to do.

"I'm going to jump on the opportunity to make this game even crazier," Tuxedo Mask states. "It is time to vote… right now. And Candice, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

"_You were gunning for me all night, now you're done," Candice says, showing her vote for Finnick._

Finnick goes to vote.

Kaname goes to vote.

Kagome goes to vote.

Toshiro goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Tuxedo Mask states.

Tuxedo Mask grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and they would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Candice smiles as she stays seated. Everyone looks at her in shock.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Tuxedo Mask pulls out the first vote.

"Finnick."

Finnick simply shakes his head.

"Candice."

Candice's smile disappears from her face.

"Candice. That's two votes Candice, one vote Finnick, two votes left."

Tuxedo Mask pulls out the next vote slowly.

…

…

…

…

…

"Finnick. We're tied. Two votes Candice, two votes Finnick, one vote left."

Tuxedo Mask then opens up the final vote extremely slowly.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars…"

…

…

…

…

…

"… Finnick."

Finnick's mouth gapes open as he sees the vote. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Candice exclaims.

"You need to bring me your torch," Tuxedo Mask states.

Finnick shakes his head, getting up to grab his torch. He then brings it over to Tuxedo Mask.

"Finnick, the tribe has spoken," Tuxedo Mask says, snuffing out his torch. "It's time for you to go."

Finnick walks out of the Tribal Council area without saying a word.

"Choose your own hashtag," Tuxedo Mask says. "#CandiceSurvives would be mine. What a power play you just pulled, Candice. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and head on back to camp, with Candice smiling the whole way.

"_I can't believe it!" Finnick says. "Candice really pulled a fast one on us. She pulls out an idol, and is able to convince two people to change their vote to me. I guess after playing a near-perfect game in Panem, I got played this time around."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Candice – Finnick**

**Finnick – Candice**

**Kaname – Candice**

**Kagome – Finnick**

**Toshiro – Finnick**

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Cynthia begins her reign over the game:**

"_You have crossed me, and now your time in this game is over," Cynthia says. "I suggest you bury your face in the sand before me if you want any mercy."_

"_Yes, Queen Cynthia."_

**Ami tries to mastermind her way into an alliance:**

"_You two and me," Ami says to Rukia and Tatsuki. "Rukia, you were the best mastermind to ever play this game, and with me on your side, there's no way you'll get fooled again!"_

"_I agree," Rukia says. "I'm cutting all ties with Whitney at this point."_

**And the Loly-Haruhi rivalry has yet another chapter:**

"_Loly, did you do what I thought you just did?" Jet asks. "Because if so, you've got a one-way ticket home."_

"_No way!" Loly replies. "But it would have been well worth it, to do it to Haruhi."_


	4. Episode 3: How's the Slavery Going

**Episode 3**

**How's The Slavery Going**

**(A/N: Please vote on my profile poll for your favorite characters! You choose who wins the fan favorite award!)**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Cynthia gained Light and Prussia as her slaves…**

_Prussia joins Light in bowing down before Cynthia._

"_Very well then, I will spare the two of you," Cynthia states. "The rest of you are doomed!"_

…**while the Crazy tribe lived up to its name…**

"_Shut up!" Haruhi responds. "You sound like Kyon to me!"_

"_No, I won't!" Anise shouts. "You're a loser, just like everyone else! You're not a winner like me!"_

**At the challenge, Loly became the first player in Survivor history to be thrown out of back-to-back challenges…**

"_Stop the challenge! I'm throwing you out for your rough behavior!" Jet yells. "Yes, once again, Loly!"_

**In the Schmergen Brawl challenge, things got so rough that a player became seriously injured. That player was Yoruichi Shihouin.**

"_So this decision is final," Jet says. "Yoruichi is leaving this game."_

**The Brawn tribe was still forced to have to win the challenge, which they did, gaining a tarp. It was the Heroes tribe who lost again…**

"_Congrats, you four tribes are all safe tonight. Heroes, another pathetic performance, as this time you failed to score a single point. You're headed to Tribal with me tomorrow night, as I've got nothing for you. You can all head back to camp."_

**At the Heroes tribe, Candice was feeling sick, so she was perceived as the weakest.**

"_We're going to be in that Final Three, just wait and see. What we need to do is figure out who should go first. Personally, I think it should be Candice."_

**So Candice decided to go immunity idol-hunting:**

"_Mine! All mine!" Candice says happily, hugging the idol. "I'm not letting big, bad Cynthia ruin my time again!"_

**However, the idol was fake, so Candice had to pull a power play:**

"_I've got the hidden immunity idol," she states. "So go ahead and cast your votes for me, at your own risk!"_

**In the end, Finnick Odair was blindsided, as Kagome and Toshiro flipped and voted him out. 25 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 7**

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Candice, Kaname, Kagome, Toshiro)**

"Great play, Candice," Kaname tells Candice that morning.

"You said it," Toshiro adds. "That was a power play like I've never seen in all my time playing Survivor."

"Thanks," Candice replies. "But you should know that I'm not done playing yet. That was only the start."

"_I feel good about my big move, as I should," Candice says. "However, everyone probably thinks I still have the idol. I do – but it's a fake one. I need to find the real one before they figure out that this was just a fake."_

Kagome and Toshiro talk to each other about the aftermath of Candice's move.

"We didn't have to vote out Finnick, you know," Toshiro comments.

"But Candice had an idol!" Kagome replies. "If she plays it, who knows, maybe you go home – like what happened last time."

"Yeah, like last time," Toshiro remarks.

"_Last time Kagome and I were in the game together was back in Feudal Japan," Toshiro says. "While I got knocked out early in Hueco Mundo, it was Feudal Japan where I had a great shot at winning – and promptly blew it by overlooking Asuka. She played a hidden immunity plushie and sent me home. That still lingers in the back of my mind, and it's why Kagome and I decided to flip."_

"We need to make sure Candice can't play that idol and send one of us two home," Kagome says.

"The only way to make sure of that, is by splitting our votes," Toshiro states.

"And hoping that Kaname doesn't team up with Candice," Kagome adds.

So Toshiro and Kagome have a talk with Kaname.

"I think you can see that Candice can't be trusted," Toshiro tells Kaname.

"You mean cause she looked for that idol without telling us?" Kaname asks.

"Right," Kagome states. "That's the opposite of you, because you're a trustworthy player."

"Thanks," Kaname responds.

"_They may just be trying to butter me up," Kaname says. "They obviously want me to go after Candice, but I'm not sure that's the right move. Perhaps Candice would be the better one to team up with. I've got to see."_

"So obviously Candice is our target," Toshiro tells Kaname. "She got us to turn on Finnick for our own safety."

"What if she does have the idol?" Kaname asks. "Wouldn't that render our votes useless anyway?"

"The goal is to lull her into a false sense of security," Toshiro states. "Get her to think she's safe, like last time. She already didn't play the idol once. Try to get it to work a second time."

"I see," Kaname says.

"_I'm not so sure this sneakiness around Candice is going to even work," Kaname says. "I don't think she'll be dumb enough to not play the idol again. But I was wrong a lot back in Xing, maybe I'm wrong about this too."_

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Loly, Cynthia, Prussia)**

Cynthia commands Light and Prussia to do her bidding.

"Slaves, you shall serve me my meal," Cynthia states. "None for you, however."

"Yes, your majesty," Light replies.

Light goes to cook the rice, while Prussia helps him. Unbeknownst to Cynthia, the two of them have been eating any time they cook the rice, and they continue to get some to eat now as well. Haruka then checks in with Light.

"How's the slavery going?" she asks Light.

"Same as always," Light replies.

"That bad, huh?" Haruka says. "Well, chin up, because we're throwing the next challenge so we can vote out Cynthia."

"Why?" Light asks.

Haruka looks shocked. "What do you mean, 'why,'? Do you like brown-nosing to Cynthia so much?"

"It's not so bad," Light replies.

"Not so bad?" Haruka wonders. "Okay, spit it out. What's the real reason?"

Light laughs. "I got her to make a bunch of deals with me."

"Like what?"

"Final 4, me, her, Prussia and you. And Loly as the first one out."

"And you're gonna take that? Over our alliance?"

"If I have to."

Light reaches into the bag to get some more rice.

"So you'd better watch out!"

Haruka simply puts her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes. As she does, she notices that Light has something at the bottom of the bag of rice.

"What is it?" she asks.

Light pulls out a piece of paper. He looks at it, and sees that it is a clue to a hidden immunity idol.

"It's a clue to an idol," Light tells Haruka. "Here, you go look for it. Then bring it back to me."

"Uh, hello, Light?" Haruka responds. "If I find an idol, it's _mine. _And you'd better know it!"

"Whatever," Light says, as Haruka takes the clue and leaves.

"_I trust that Haruka will give me the idol," Light says. "Then I'll give the idol to Cynthia, in order to save her. Why? Because I know the power Cynthia holds. She's a powerful player, one I'd love to carry me a long way in this game. If it takes a bit of brown-nosing to get there, so be it. Last time I played I was able to fool Erika into believing that I loved her. It's the same thing, really."_

Haruka, meanwhile, goes out and follows the map on the clue. She then goes to dig up the idol.

"_Light is nothing but a simple-minded fool," Haruka says. "Just because we have this alliance doesn't mean I'd give him something important like an idol."_

She pulls out the idol, then reads the note attached to it.

"_On the other hand, every rule has exceptions…" she says._

**Brains Tribe**

**(Ami, Meilin, Rukia, Tatsuki, Whitney)**

Whitney is busy cooking the rice for the tribe, while Meilin and Ami are arguing.

"Are you serious, Meilin?" Ami asks. "You're going to continue to vote randomly?"

"It's not random voting, brainiac," Meilin replies. "It's called 'strategy.' I'm voting with the sole purpose of getting people to like me. It worked back in Seireitei Forest, and I'm sure it'll work again."

"How in the world did you get on the Brains Tribe?" Ami wonders. "You should be on the Crazy tribe instead!"

The two begin to argue, while Whitney is busy trying to cook the rice silently. As she pulls out some rice, she, like Light, pulls out a note to a hidden immunity idol. She notices what it is, and very quietly sneaks off to read it.

" '_This is a clue to a hidden immunity idol,'" she reads. "Okay, it's a map. I simply follow this map, then get myself an idol. Easy as pie."_

Whitney goes to dig up the idol, but she notices that Rukia and Tatsuki just so happen to be sunbathing within 10 feet of the X on the map.

"_Crap! How do I get those two away?" Whitney wonders. "I may be aligned with them, but I don't want them to know about an idol."_

So Whitney begins a conversation with Rukia and Tatsuki.

"You two getting some sun?" Whitney asks.

"Yeah, it's quite nice out here," Tatsuki replies.

"We're also out here to get away from Meilin and Ami," Rukia adds.

"Oh? Because of their argument?" Whitney wonders.

"No, no," Rukia laughs. "We didn't even know they were arguing. You know that the two of us are quite close. We're trying to talk about our long-term plans without them knowing. Who to align with after the merge. If Ami were to find out, she'd find a way to dash our plans, one way or another."

"I see," Whitney says.

Not knowing how to get Rukia and Tatsuki to leave, she tries digging at the spot of the X while still talking to them, hoping to do it in a discreet enough manner that neither would notice. Her plan fails spectacularly when she ends up pulling out the idol.

"Oh?" Rukia says.

"What is that?" Tatsuki questions.

Whitney tries hiding the idol, but realizes that she is caught, so she relents to being found out.

"Okay, I'll admit it," she tells the two. "I was looking for a hidden immunity idol. And I seem to have found it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tatsuki asks. "Aren't we part of your alliance too?"

Tatsuki is about to get more animated, but Rukia motions with her hand to calm her down.

"Whitney, if you found an idol, that's all well and good," Rukia says. "You may keep it for yourself. However, I'm afraid this is something for Tatsuki and I to be concerned with. Doing things behind our back this early in the game is not the best way to gain our trust."

Whitney sighs. "I'm sorry, girls."

"_Whitney really broke our trust by going off looking for that idol," Tatsuki says. "And she had the nerve to do it right in front of our very eyes! This is not the same person she was on Shamouti Island."_

"_Whitney made a big mistake today," Rukia says. "Whatever benefit that idol gives her, wasn't worth it. Now I'm willing to forgive her – but I won't forget. This is something that could really cost her down the line."_

So Rukia and Tatsuki talk to Ami about the situation, later on in the day, while Whitney and Meilin are resting.

"Whitney's broken our trust by going off looking for an idol without telling us," Tatsuki tells Ami.

Ami smiles, realizing the good situation she has fallen into.

"You two and me," Ami says to Rukia and Tatsuki. "Rukia, you were the best mastermind to ever play this game, and with me on your side, there's no way you'll get fooled again!"

"I agree," Rukia says. "I'm cutting all ties with Whitney at this point."

"_Of course I'm not foolhardy enough to completely cut out Whitney," Rukia says. "But perhaps our best chances are with Ami instead of with Whitney. We'll see how this thing goes."_

**Day 8**

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Asuka, Kenpachi, Giselle, Roxanne, Anise, Haruhi)**

Day 8 at the Crazy Tribe is just like any of the 7 before it: complete chaos.

"Hey, Giselle, get your Pokémon out here," Kenpachi calls.

"Why?"

"Cause I want someone to fight."

"Fine. Cubone, go give the big man something to do."

And thus the lazy Giselle and the even-more-lazy Asuka watch as the big bad Kenpachi fights with the tiny Cubone.

"It looks like Cubone seems to be winning," Asuka comments.

"Well, what do you expect from the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world?" Giselle brags. "He could beat anybody!"

Cubone keeps on jumping and clubbing Kenpachi on the head, and Kenpachi seems to be enjoying it more and more.

"Now this is what I call my morning exercises!" he laughs.

The temporary peace amongst the tribe is immediately broken by Anise and Haruhi having yet another fight.

"Hey, Haruhi, I hear you've never won Survivor!"

"So what?"

"So that means you're not as good as me!"

"You're mean, Anise!"

"Booooo!"

"Mean Anise, mean Anise, mean Anise, mean Anise…"

Asuka covers her head in a pillow, while Roxanne tries to meditate. Giselle continues to cheer Cubone on as the battle with Kenpachi continues.

"_This tribe is utter madness," Asuka says. "I can't take one more minute of it. It's literally driving me insane. Stupid Giselle, stupid Roxanne, stupid Kenpachi, stupid Haruhi, and stupid Anise! All so stupid!"_

"_Personally, I'm loving it out here," Giselle says. "I get to further show how I'm the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world, and I get to further show how I'm the greatest player to ever play this game. It's a win-win for me!"_

No one notices that they have been eating way too much rice, and are on the verge of running out…

**Brawn Tribe**

**(Sango, Minako, Silver, Temari)**

The "stick together" plan originally worked out by the four Brawn players seems to be crumbling, as two distinct alliances seem to be forming.

"You and me are the real strong ones in this tribe," Temari tells Silver. "Let's face it, Sango's competition was weak as heck. And Minako's even weaker still. Obviously it makes sense for us to be tight."

"But what about a 2-vs.-2 vote?" Silver asks. "Look, I was on the wrong end of one of those purple rocks before. I'm not letting that happen again."

"That's why we have to find an immunity idol," Temari comments. "We find one of those, and we're set."

"Where do you think one would be?" Silver wonders.

"Think outside the box," Temari states.

"_Silver's going to be tie-shy, if you know what I mean," Temari says. "He's not going to want to go into a tie vote. That's why I've got to get him a hidden immunity idol. If he has that thing, he won't worry about a tie, and he'll be willing to trust me."_

As the two are off looking for the immunity idol, Sango and Minako are under the shelter resting.

"You and me, we've both won the game before," Sango says. "We'd make a strong alliance together."

"Exactly," Minako replies.

"I know we want to stick together strong as a tribe, but we've got to look out for ourselves first."

"And you know Temari wants to win this game really bad. She'll take out the former winners as soon as she can."

"Right. So we vote together, and go after Temari."

"_Temari is such a dangerous threat," Sango says. "She's about as tough as a player there is out here, and I know she wants to win bad. I'm really nervous about letting her have any opportunity to advance in this game, which is why I want to take her out now."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The five tribes are taken by boat out onto platforms in the middle of the water.

"Crazy, Villains, Brains, Brawn, getting your first look at the new Heroes tribe, Finnick voted out last Tribal Council."

Sango immediately takes note.

"They're getting rid of the winners," she whispers to Minako.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

The players hand back the immunity idols.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. This time, only three idols in play. For today's challenge, you will swim out to your tribe's post, and dive underwater to grab a bag, which will have two cogs with letters on its different sides. Once you come back with it, the next person goes, until you have all eight cogs. Once you've got all of them, you will put them together to spell a word. First three tribes to get it right – win immunity, safe from Tribal Council. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!"

Jet shows off a whole bunch of fishing gear.

"Lots of fishing gear for our winners today. A small amount for the 2nd-place finisher, only immunity for the 3rd-place finisher. Either winner can trade in their fishing reward for a tarp, if they so choose. Worth playing for?"

"You bet!" Giselle calls.

"Villains, Crazy, Brains – you've all got extra members, you've got to sit someone out. Who's it gonna be?"

"Prussia and myself will sit out for us," Cynthia commands.

"It'll be Asuka and Haruhi for us," Kenpachi states.

"We will sit out Ami," Rukia states.

"Okay. Sit-outs, take a spot on the bench. The rest of you, I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The sit-outs take their spots on the bench, while the other players prepare for the challenge.

"For immunity and reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

Kenpachi immediately swims out for the Crazy tribe, while it's Light going for the Villains, Rukia for the Brains, Sango for the Brawn and Toshiro for the Heroes. All of them seem to be pretty equal as they dive down to grab their first bag. Kenpachi is able to get a slight lead for the Crazy tribe as he swims back.

"Next players, go!"

It's Giselle going out for the Crazy tribe, followed closely behind by Loly for the Villains, Tatsuki for the Brains, Minako for the Brawn and Kagome for the Heroes. Kagome starts to fall a bit behind, as she is not as good of a swimmer. Minako makes up a lot of time for the Brawn and actually puts them in the lead as she grabs her team's second bag and returns for them.

"Come on, guys!" Haruhi calls from the bench.

Loly throws her bag of cogs down hard, and in the misfire, she ends up actually hitting Haruhi in the foot with the bag.

"Loly, did you do what I thought you just did?" Jet asks. "Because if so, you've got a one-way ticket home."

"No way!" Loly replies. "But it would have been well worth it, to do it to Haruhi."

"That didn't look like an accident to me, but I'm going to let it slide on the possibility that it was."

"No fair!" Haruhi calls.

"Continue the challenge! Next players, head out!"

Temari goes out for the Brawn, while it's Roxanne for Crazy, Whitney for Brains, Haruka for Villains and Candice for Heroes. Temari gives up whatever small lead the Brawn had as she goes down for her bag, while Haruka makes up a lot of ground. Haruka actually comes back first, followed by Roxanne and Temari.

"Last players, go on ahead out!"

It's Silver heading out for the Brawn, Enobaria for the Villains, and Anise for the Crazy, all within a second of each other. Then it's Meilin for the Brains and Kaname for the Heroes. They all dive down to get their bags, then come back. By the end, Silver has given the Brawn back a slight lead, while Enobaria is only slightly behind. Anise is in third, Meilin in fourth and Kaname in fifth.

"Open up your bags and start working on those puzzles!"

The players are in a hurry to get their bags open and begin work on their puzzles. Giselle and Roxanne are working together for the Crazy tribe, even while arguing with each other. It's Temari and Silver doing the puzzle for the Brawn, while it's Haruka and Light for the Villains. Rukia and Tatsuki are working on the puzzle for the Brains, and it's Toshiro and Kagome for the Heroes.

"This puzzle will spell out an eight-letter word!"

"Hey, I remember this challenge from back in Shamouti Island!" Giselle exclaims. "The answer is IMMUNITY!"

"Don't go and spill the beans to everyone else!" an angry Roxanne replies.

Now all five tribes are working on the word 'IMMUNITY,' and the Villains seem to be getting very close to getting it, before realizing that it is not correct. So they completely change course and start working on another word.

"Everyone struggling on this puzzle!"

"Maybe it's not IMMUNITY," Roxanne says.

"Oh? So it's TREASURE then?" Giselle blurts out.

Roxanne facepalms as all the other tribes have been given another head-start toward figuring it out. The Brains tribe gets within one letter of solving it, before realizing that this answer, too, is incorrect.

"This is an eight-letter word that I'm sure you've heard before!"

Roxanne suddenly gets an idea, and starts putting the cogs together. Rukia watches Roxanne put the cogs together and copies off her. Both of them seem to be about to finish at the same time, but Roxanne gets it in first – the word is "SURVIVOR."

"Roxanne has it right! Crazy wins immunity and reward!"

Rukia finishes just moments after Roxanne, also getting it right.

"Rukia has it too! Brains win immunity and reward!"

The remaining tribes try to copy off the winning tribes, and it's a close race to the finish, but in the end it's just one of them who gets it right.

"And that's it! Temari gets it for the Brawn, and they too win immunity!"

Temari celebrates along with Silver, while the Crazy and Brains tribes also celebrate their victories. The Heroes and Villains simply look on in shame.

"Congratulations to our winners. Come over here and get your immunity idols."

Temari, Roxanne and Tatsuki collect the immunity idols for their winning tribes.

"You three tribes are safe from Tribal Council. In addition, there's a reward coming for two of you. Crazy Tribe, you get the big fishing reward."

"Thank you," Roxanne states, as her tribe goes over to collect their reward.

"And Brains, you get-"

"We'll take a tarp," Rukia states.

"Very well then. We've got a tarp here for you, go ahead and take it."

Tatsuki grabs the tarp for her tribe, and the three winning tribes begin to head out.

"Heroes, Villains, I got nothing for you, except a date at Tribal Council, where someone will be voted out. You've got some time to talk about it, I'll see you at Tribal."

The two losing tribes walk out in disappointment.

"_I'm in trouble yet again," Candice says. "I've got to find that hidden immunity idol or else."_

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Candice, Kaname, Kagome, Toshiro)**

Candice immediately goes off hunting for the hidden immunity idol as soon as she gets back to camp. Toshiro and Kagome, meanwhile, spend their time talking about what they should do.

"Candice – she's got that idol," Toshiro says. "Whether it's fake or real, I don't know."

"It's got to be real," Kagome comments.

"Then in that case, we have no choice but to go after Kaname," Toshiro states.

"But what if we both vote for Kaname? Then Candice can keep her idol once more."

"You're right. I think we'd better get Kaname in on this."

"Huh?"

"_I can't believe Toshiro is going to try to get Kaname in on this," Kagome says. "He's really being risky here."_

Toshiro and Kagome sit down and talk with Kaname over the situation, and Kaname understands it well.

"You guys want to take out Candice, but you know you can't as long as she plays the idol."

"Precisely," Toshiro replies. "Which is why we've got to lull Candice into a sense of security."

"And just how do you do that?" Kaname asks. "You turn on me, I presume?"

"It's not a case of turning on you," Toshiro states. "We are merely pretending to vote for you, in order to get Candice to not use her idol."

"I see," Kaname says. "I have a hard time believing you, but I can understand where you're coming from."

"_By talking things out with Kaname, I'm pretty much guaranteeing that she votes for Candice tonight," Toshiro says. "That leaves Kagome and myself with quite a few options. And that's our whole goal in pulling off this move."_

"_I don't trust Toshiro – nope, not one bit!" Kaname says. "But I do understand the strategy in trying to flush out the idol. Really, there's not much more I can do, because I'm in a very bad position. I'm pretty much all on my own, what with Candice going lone wolf. And I really don't like it at all!"_

**Tribal Council**

**(Heroes)**

The Heroes tribe walks into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. Each member of the tribe sets down their torch, then walks over to their seats.

"You guys, back again," Tuxedo Mask states. "About to become the only tribe to vote out 3 members. It's embarrassing, really."

"You said it," Toshiro says. "I'm completely flustered by all the losing, and I've got to do something to stop it."

"But what?" Tuxedo Mask wonders. "Last time, you guys made the curious move of voting out Finnick of all people. That didn't make much sense, given how strong he was."

"Finnick was strong, but Candice had an idol," Kagome says. "And we had to watch out for ourselves first."

"Candice never played that idol," Tuxedo Mask states. "Does that mean, Candice, that you still have that idol?"

"Of course!" Candice exclaims. "But I'm not foolhardy enough to take it out to brag about for a 2nd Tribal Council in a row."

"Kaname, any thought to the possibility that the idol is a fake?"

"It's gone through my mind, yes," Kaname says. "But we've got to play on thinking that it's for real, because if we don't, it could end up biting us in the butt."

"You're in a tough situation, then, Toshiro," Tuxedo Mash states. "You don't have enough people to split the votes."

"We're thinking about everything," Toshiro says. "One thing we want to make sure happens tonight is for Candice to play her idol."

Kaname raises an eyebrow, and Candice simply smiles.

"So you _want_ Candice to play her idol?"

"That's right. Get it flushed out."

"Now, Candice, do you think this is a case of reverse psychology?"

"It very well could be," Candice states. "Toshiro could be trying to get me to _not _play the idol, and thus get blindsided."

"And with Kagome and Toshiro being a couple, you know that if Candice plays the idol, you're in a lot of trouble, Kaname."

"Right," Kaname replies. "That's why I don't like hearing Toshiro say that he wants Candice to play her idol! I want to stay around too."

"A very tough situation, with all the psychology going on here. Candice, it really comes down to whether you play that idol or not, how tonight's vote will go down."

"We shall see," Candice responds.

"Indeed we shall. With that, it is time to vote, and Candice, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

"_Trying another power play," Candice says, showing her vote for Kaname._

Kagome goes to vote.

Kaname goes to vote.

Toshiro goes to vote.

After Toshiro comes back from voting, Tuxedo Mask says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Tuxedo Mask gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has an immunity idol, and they would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looks over at Candice, who begins to get up. But she stays in her seat, and does not play an idol.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Kaname."

Kaname nods her head.

"Candice. We're tied, one vote Kaname, one vote Candice, two votes left."

He pulls out the next vote.

…

…

…

…

"Kaname. Two votes Kaname, one vote Candice, one vote left."

Tuxedo Mask pulls out the final vote slowly.

…

…

…

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Kaname Chidori. That's three, and it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Kaname gets up sadly. "Good luck, guys," she says.

Kaname takes her torch over to Tuxedo Mask.

"Kaname, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Kaname's torch is snuffed out, and she waves goodbye to the other players before walking out of the Tribal Council area.

"This game rewards big moves, and Candice just continues to make them. Will she be able to parlay these moves into a great finish? One thing's for sure: you guys got to finish the deal and win a challenge, or you're through. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players head on their trek back to camp.

"_I had fun playing again, I really did," Kaname says. "Even though I didn't last very long, I realize that there were a ton of great players I was going up against, and it's very difficult to beat these guys. I enjoyed it, I wish my tribemates the best of luck!"_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Candice – Kaname**

**Kagome – Kaname**

**Kaname – Candice**

**Toshiro - Kaname**

**Day 9**

**Villains Tribe**

Light and Prussia are kneeling before Cynthia.

"What is thy bidding, my queen?" Prussia asks.

"Obtain the immunity idol – as I'm sure there is one – and bring it back to me," Cynthia states.

"As you wish," Light replies.

Light then goes over to talk with Haruka, while Prussia goes off hunting for the idol.

"I think you have something there," Light says.

"Yeah, it's an idol," Haruka responds, showing Light the idol in plain sight.

"So, are you going to give it to me like we agreed?" Light asks her.

"We never agreed on anything!" Haruka responds. "There was no deal for the idol."

"Come on, this is your best chance to show your loyalty early on," Light tells Haruka.

"We'll see about that," Haruka states.

She hands over the idol to Light.

"Here, take the idol – but don't dare let Cynthia have it."

"I won't," Light responds.

"_Just as planned," Light says. "Haruka hands over the idol without any thought. Now I give the idol to Prussia, who gives it to Cynthia as a gift to show his loyalty. And then I'm able to carry Cynthia farther into the game and continue to use her as a puppet."_

A little later on, Light meets up with Prussia, who had spent his time fruitlessly searching for the idol.

"Here you go, Prussia," Light says. "It's an immunity idol, and I guarantee it's real. Use it to your own advantage."

"Ah, thank you, another present for the awesome me!" Prussia responds.

"I wouldn't suggest giving it to Cynthia, though, unless you really want to impress her."

Light says this loud enough for Cynthia to hear.

"Okay, I keep it for myself!"

"Slaves! Get over here!"

Light and Prussia walk over to Cynthia.

"I can't believe you would dare talk about an idol behind my back," Cynthia states. "Prussia, hand me that idol."

Prussia hands over the idol to Cynthia.

"_Of course I talked about it in such a way in order to get Prussia in trouble with Cynthia," Light says. "It looks like my plan worked."_

"You have crossed me, and now your time in this game is over," Cynthia says. "I suggest you bury your face in the sand before me if you want any mercy."

"Yes, Queen Cynthia."

Prussia bows before Cynthia.

"You too, Light."

Light joins Prussia in bowing before Cynthia.

"That's what you deserve for crossing me."

"_I am the queen of this game, and no one shall go up against me," Cynthia says. "How dare Light and Prussia try to take an idol for themselves."_

Later in the day, Light gets some time away from Cynthia, and he talks with his alliance on who to vote for.

"We don't know if anyone has an idol," Haruka says. "So we split the votes."

"Okay, so between Cynthia and Prussia?" Enobaria asks.

"Exactly," Light states.

"All right, I'm voting for Cynthia," Loly states.

"You and Enobaria vote for Cynthia," Haruka says. "Light and I will vote for Prussia. Then if an idol is played, at least one of them goes home."

"Got it," Enobaria states.

"_Little do they know that Cynthia now has that idol, so she won't be headed home," Light says. "They're going to be in for a big surprise when Cynthia pulls out her idol and sends Prussia home."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Villains)**

The Villains walk into the Tribal Council area, seeing Professor Ivy waiting for them.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Take it and get fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents your life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players do so, then set down their torches and take their seats.

"Cynthia, I know you way too well, from all the Tribal Councils we had together."

"That is right," Cynthia responds. "And I now command you to bow down before me."

Professor Ivy laughs. "That's not happening. Cynthia, you are arrogant and conceited. Do the rest of you in this tribe see that?"

"Absolutely!" an angry Loly speaks up. "I really hate Cynthia, she's a pain in the #$%!"

"You shall bow as well," Cynthia tells Loly.

"Forget it!" Loly states. "You're never getting me to bow!"

"Light, how does Cynthia's claim to royalty affect this tribe?"

Light smiles. "I don't have a problem with it, but I can see how others do. I'm just trying to keep this tribe in harmony."

"That can't happen when you've got a queen commanding people to bow," Professor Ivy states. "Enobaria, what do you think about Cynthia?"

"I don't think I really need to say anything," Enobaria states. "It's obvious how I feel about her, how I'd like to see her go home."

"But this game is always complicated, and there's always the possibility of a blindside. Haruka, how do you prepare yourself for the unexpected?"

"I know that crazy things can happen," Haruka says. "I'm always on the lookout for something weird like an idol popping up."

"You mean that there's the possibility of an idol in play?"

"There _is _an idol in play," Haruka states. "I found it."

Enobaria and Loly look on in shock.

"Do you still have it?" Professor Ivy asks.

"That is to remain a mystery," Haruka says.

"I see," Ivy states. "Cynthia, this is where you always seemed to excel: finding a way to get other players' idols in your possession."

"And perhaps I have pulled it off again," Cynthia replies.

"Your tribemates can only hope that you haven't," Ivy states. "It is time to vote. Cynthia, you are the queen, you're up first."

The classic "Tally the Vote" theme plays as the players go to vote.

Cynthia goes to vote.

"_This is what you get for not obeying your queen," Cynthia says, holding up her vote for Loly._

Enobaria goes to vote.

"_So long, royalty," Enobaria says._

Haruka goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

Loly goes to vote.

Prussia goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Ivy says.

Professor Ivy takes the votes, mixes them up, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Cynthia makes a grand scene as she stands up in front of everyone, then struts on over to Ivy and hands her the idol that Prussia gave her.

"I choose to play this on… myself, of course!" Cynthia tells Ivy.

"Very well," Ivy replies, as Cynthia struts back to her seat. "The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, all votes against that person are cancelled out, and the person with the next-highest amount of votes is eliminated. This… is… _NOT_… a hidden immunity idol."

Cynthia's reaction is of complete shock as she watches Ivy throw the fake idol in the fire. Haruka, Enobaria and Loly all begin to laugh, while Light cannot believe it.

"All votes against Cynthia will count. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Ivy pulls out the first vote.

"Cynthia."

Cynthia shakes her head, still in complete shock.

"Loly."

Loly crosses her arms in anger.

"Prussia. One vote Cynthia, one vote Loly, one vote Prussia."

Ivy takes out the next vote.

"Loly. That's two votes Loly, one vote Cynthia, one vote Prussia."

Ivy opens up the next vote.

"Prussia. We're tied, two votes Loly, two votes Prussia, one vote Cynthia, one vote left."

Ivy pulls out the next vote and opens it extremely slowly.

…

…

…

…

"Cynthia. We have a three-way-tie. We will revote. Cynthia, Loly, Prussia, you will not vote. Everyone else will vote. Enobaria, come take the voting urn back to the voting booth.

Enobaria smiles as she grabs the voting urn and takes it back to the booth. The "Tally the Vote" music cues up again as she goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

Haruka goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy grabs the voting urn, then returns to her spot.

"I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"Cynthia."

Cynthia shakes her head, still in complete shock that her idol was not real.

"Prussia. We're tied, one vote Cynthia, one vote Prussia, one vote left."

Haruka shoots a glare over at Light over the Prussia vote, knowing that he cast it.

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars…"

…

…

…

…

"Cynthia."

Cynthia stamps her foot in anger, having a hard time believing it.

"You need to bring me your torch."

Cynthia realizes that there is nothing that she can do, so she angrily gets up and grabs her torch. She brings it over to Ivy, refusing to look Ivy in the face.

"Queen Cynthia, the tribe has spoken," Ivy says with a smile as she snuffs out her torch. "It is time for you to go."

Cynthia hustles out of the Tribal Council area, refusing to look at anyone as she goes. Meanwhile, Enobaria, Haruka and Loly give each other high fives.

"Wow," Professor Ivy says. "Even the great Queen Cynthia didn't see that one coming, especially on the first vote. The queen has been dethroned. How the rest of this game will go is anybody's guess, but I think you should all be happy to know that Cynthia will no longer be reigning over you. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players head back to camp quite happily after having blindsided Cynthia.

"_#$ %!" Cynthia says. "Just #% *$! I have nothing else to say."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Cynthia – Loly**

**Enobaria – Cynthia, Cynthia**

**Haruka – Prussia, Cynthia**

**Light – Prussia, Prussia**

**Loly – Cynthia**

**Prussia – Loly**

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Loly is overjoyed that Cynthia is gone:**

"_Ding dong, the queen is dead!" Loly sings. "The old queen is dead, long live the queen!"_

**While Light and Haruka have it out:**

"_Light, you're a moron!" Haruka yells. "Why the #$ % would you want Cynthia still around?"_

"_Because she was a guaranteed Final 3 goat!" Light responds._

"_Forget it! You got to wake up and play the game now!"_

**And one tribe finds themselves with a total lack of food:**

"_I can give you guys some rice," Jet states. "But there is going to be a steep penalty."_


	5. Episode 4: A Steep Penalty

**Episode 4**

**A Steep Penalty**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Light acted as Cynthia's slave in order to get her to make deals with him…**

Light laughs. "I got her to make a bunch of deals with me."

"Like what?"

"Final 4, me, her, Prussia and you. And Loly as the first one out."

**But when Light found a clue to the hidden immunity idol, that changed everything:**

"It's a clue to an idol," Light tells Haruka. "Here, you go look for it. Then bring it back to me."

"Uh, hello, Light?" Haruka responds. "If I find an idol, it's _mine. _And you'd better know it!"

**At the Brains tribe, Whitney searched for an idol in plain sight of Rukia and Tatsuki:**

"Whitney, if you found an idol, that's all well and good," Rukia says. "You may keep it for yourself. However, I'm afraid this is something for Tatsuki and I to be concerned with. Doing things behind our back this early in the game is not the best way to gain our trust."

Whitney sighs. "I'm sorry, girls."

"_Whitney really broke our trust by going off looking for that idol," Tatsuki says. "And she had the nerve to do it right in front of our very eyes! This is not the same person she was on Shamouti Island."_

**The Heroes tribe continued in taking out the winners by voting out Kaname Chidori:**

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Kaname Chidori. That's three, and it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Kaname gets up sadly. "Good luck, guys," she says.

**But the real craziness happened at the Villains tribe, where Haruka gave the idol to Light, who gave it to Prussia, who gave it to Cynthia…**

"I think you have something there," Light says.

"Yeah, it's an idol," Haruka responds, showing Light the idol in plain sight.

"So, are you going to give it to me like we agreed?" Light asks her.

"We never agreed on anything!" Haruka responds. "There was no deal for the idol."

"I can't believe you would dare talk about an idol behind my back," Cynthia states. "Prussia, hand me that idol."

Prussia hands over the idol to Cynthia.

**Once Cynthia had the idol in her possession, she was in for a big surprise…**

"I choose to play this on… myself, of course!" Cynthia tells Ivy.

"Very well," Ivy replies, as Cynthia struts back to her seat. "The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, all votes against that person are cancelled out, and the person with the next-highest amount of votes is eliminated. This… is… _NOT_… a hidden immunity idol."

Cynthia's reaction is of complete shock as she watches Ivy throw the fake idol in the fire. Haruka, Enobaria and Loly all begin to laugh, while Light cannot believe it.

**And thus Cynthia was voted out and sent home. 23 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 10**

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Loly, Light, Prussia)**

Light is frustrated over the previous night's events.

"I know you're mad," Haruka tells him.

"I am mad," Light replies. "You mean to tell me you gave me a _fake_ idol? What kind of trust is that supposed to build between you and me?"

"I did it because you were so enamored with Cynthia," Haruka states. "I just _knew_ you'd get the idol into her hands, so I made sure you had the fake idol."

"That's a load of crap," Light responds.

"Light, you're a moron!" Haruka yells. "Why the #$ % would you want Cynthia still around?"

"Because she was a guaranteed Final 3 goat!" Light responds.

"Forget it! You got to wake up and play the game now!"

"Shut up."

"Hey, you better watch it, or the HELL alliance will turn into the HELP alliance, as Prussia will replace you," Haruka states.

"Whatever," Light says. "Where's the real idol, then?"

"I actually haven't found it yet," Haruka replies.

"Well, then, let's go look for it."

"_Haruka and I are like a couple of abusive lovers," Light says. "We hate each other, but we also want the best for each other at the same time, and thus we work together. The key will be to make sure to get out of the relationship at the right time."_

"_Light is about as trustworthy as Russell Hantz," Haruka says. "Meaning, not at all. But he's who I got to work with, so I really don't have much of a choice. We're stuck together for now."_

Meanwhile, Loly takes it all in now that Cynthia is gone.

"Ding dong, the queen is dead!" Loly sings. "The old queen is dead, long live the queen!"

She watches to make sure that Light and Haruka have gone off looking for the idol, then starts taking some rice out of the bag and putting it into her personal bag. Then she sprinkles a bit of her own urine into the big bag of rice, just enough not to be detected. She drinks from Light's and Haruka's canteens, then goes off skipping to grab some coconuts.

"_I guess everyone underestimated me all this time," Loly says. "I'm the same player, if not worse, than I was back in Xing. I'm not here to win. I'm here to cause trouble. If I happen to win along the way, so be it, but everyone here's going to suffer in the meantime."_

So Haruka and Light are unable to find the idol, and that begins another argument.

"You piece of #$% !" Haruka yells at Light. "If you hadn't squandered the fake idol like that, then we'd know exactly where to find the real one!"

"I don't understand," Light responds. "What the heck does-"

Then Light thinks about it for a moment.

"Oh, I see. The fake idol was in reality a clue in itself."

"Exactly," Haruka states. "So if you hadn't just given it to Cynthia to be thrown in the fire, we'd-"

"Fortunately, I have a photographic memory," Light breaks in. "And that idol was a rock next to a palm tree – that's what was carved. So we find a rock that's next to a palm tree."

Haruka shakes her head. "I'm glad I'm working with you, you're a genius, Light."

However, not even the evil genius of Light can stop Loly from getting involved, as she watches Haruka and Light looking around a particular rock near a palm tree. She then starts bothering them, as Light is busy digging.

"Whatcha doing?" she playfully asks.

"Nothing," Haruka tells her. "Go away."

"Oh, I know exactly what this is, from my previous season," Loly says. "You're hunting for an idol!"

"Just go away!" Haruka screams.

"You piece of #$&!" Loly yells at Haruka. "You don't tell me to go away! I'm part of your alliance, am I not?"

"You're an honorary part of our alliance, not an official part," Haruka responds.

Light comes up from digging and has still found nothing.

"I can't find it," Light states.

"Oh?" Loly asks. "Then what's that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!" Light responds.

But Loly doesn't believe Light, so she all-out tackles him, reaching frantically for his pocket. She then turns it inside-out and finds that there's nothing in it after all.

"See?" Light says.

"Well, I still don't believe you!" Loly shouts.

"_Man, Loly is a pain in the butt," Light says. "She's going to ruin things for us if we don't get rid of her sooner rather than later. I hope Haruka can see it my way on this."_

"Loly, leave us alone," Haruka states. "If you don't, we're ousting you from our alliance."

"Oh, is that what you're going to do, you big *#$%!" Loly yells, using a homophobic slur.

"Go away!" Haruka shouts.

"_Loly is such a brat," Haruka says. "For her to bother us like this, and then for her to use that kind of language – she's a lowlife. I can see why everyone has hated her in the past, and certainly I too hate her now."_

Eventually Light is able to coax Loly and Haruka into ending their argument, and the three walk back to the shelter, but not before Loly has a good idea where the idol might be.

"_If I find that idol, someone's going to pay," Loly says. "I'll get sweet revenge at these morons for treating me like trash. I just hope for their sakes that they don't get too hungry… hee hee hee…"_

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Asuka, Haruhi, Giselle, Kenpachi, Roxanne, Anise)**

Giselle, Haruhi, Anise and Asuka are too busy eating giant portions of rice to care that the bag of rice is nearly empty. The girls fill their bellies with joy, not even caring if the exercising Kenpachi or the praying Roxanne get any.

"Do we get anything besides rice?" Anise asks lazily. "I want more!"

"Kenpachi knocked down some coconuts during his morning exercises," Asuka answers. "But you'll have to cut them open."

"That's too much work," Anise complains.

"I cut one up for myself this morning and ate it," Giselle tells Anise. "But if you want it, I'm going to have to barf it up, cause it's gone."

Anise scowls at Giselle angrily. Then, to mock her, Giselle pretends to start to vomit.

"Anise, get a bag, quick!" Giselle yells, as she pretends to throw up.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Anise screams, as she charges head on into Giselle, knocking her into the bag of rice. The bag spills out and all the rice falls into the sand. Anise tackles the unsuspecting Giselle, who then acts completely innocent as she lies on the ground.

"Look what you did, you little jerk!" Asuka yells. "You just spilled the rest of our rice!"

"I didn't!" Giselle gasps, pretending to be innocent. "She did!"

"Oh, shut up!" Asuka shouts. "You both caused this mess!"

"Well, you could have saved some of that coconut for me," Anise complains.

"You could try not tackling me to the ground!" Giselle yells.

Roxanne stomps in, seeing the mess.

"You fools! What do you think Arceus will think of this?"

"Probably nothing," Giselle replies.

"Clean this mess up!"

"Anise caused it!"

"Shut up!" Asuka screams. "Get the rice out of the sand!"

"There's hardly any left anyway!" Giselle cries.

"Just shut up and pick it up!"

The bickering goes on nonstop for hours, as everyone in the tribe seems to want to blame everyone but themselves.

"_This tribe is an utter joke!" Anise says. "I've never been with a bigger bunch of misfits in my life!"_

"_These losers cause nothing but trouble!" Asuka says. "It's bad when I have to be the one controlling everything. Usually I'm the one making the messes!"_

**Brawn Tribe**

**(Sango, Minako, Silver, Temari)**

Sango talks to Minako about some strategy.

"We two winners have to stay strong together," she says. "That means that we have to be willing to take a purple rock for each other."

"I will!" Minako replies cheerfully.

"Now, which way should we vote, in our next Tribal Council?" Sango asks.

"Hmmm…" Minako says. "My pick to go out would be Silver."

"Though if we vote Silver, and it ends in a 2-2 tie, then there may be the picking of the purple rock," Sango suggests. "Thus if we want Silver out, it may make more sense to vote Temari."

"I see," Minako says. "I don't know what to do!"

"_Minako's a nice girl, but I get the feeling from talking with her that it wasn't her brains that won her the million," Sango says. "I'm not even sure she's the best person to work with, but she is the only other winner on my tribe."_

"_I'm just trying to find my way out here," Minako says. "The last time I played, I got to be with all my friends. This time is a lot different."_

Meanwhile, Temari and Silver are having a similar discussion.

"We've got to stick together," Temari tells him.

"But I don't want to go to a purple rock!" Silver exclaims. "I already had that happen to me once already. I'm not letting it happen again."

"You fool, if I go then you go. It's as simple as that."

"I'm telling you, I've already suffered that fate before. I'm not doing it again."

"Fine. But just know that you're going to cause two people to suffer if you do that."

"_Silver is so self-centered it's not funny," Temari says. "All he cares about is himself. That's all well and good, but in trying to save himself, he may only end up losing."_

"_I'm not playing this game for myself," Silver says. "I'm playing it for Jasmine. She and I have a little cottage in Olivine City, where we groom Pokémon, just scraping to get by. We don't make very much, and she doesn't make much as a gym leader. I care so much for her. I want her to be happy, and that's why I'm trying my very best to do well, in order to make enough money to support the two of us."_

**Day 11**

**Brains Tribe**

**(Ami, Meilin, Rukia, Tatsuki, Whitney)**

Early that morning, before it is even light out, Whitney sneaks off to look for the idol.

"_I know that all I got was a fake," Whitney says. "But it gave me a clue as to where the real idol would be: by a rock near a palm tree. There's one that looks like a possible place, so I'm going to look there."_

So Whitney goes off looking by the rock she has chosen. She starts to dig, and she hits something almost immediately.

"_I got it!" she exclaims. "This is the real deal! Now this definitely boosts my position in the game. I can use this as leverage with Rukia and Tatsuki. They now have a reason to listen to me."_

That afternoon, however, Rukia and Tatsuki are already talking about turning on Ami anyway.

"I don't trust Ami, Rukia," Tatsuki tells her.

"I don't, either," Rukia says. "But we have to find a way to play both sides. By using Whitney's idol hunt as our way of bridging the gap between us and Ami. Then we can easily choose whose side we want to take, Ami's or Whitney's."

"I get it," Tatsuki says.

"_Tatsuki and I have both won Survivor before, if under very different circumstances," Rukia says. "I had a much tougher go at it than she did, though. I know all about squeezing out of near-impossible situations. That's why she needs to wholeheartedly trust me. I'm going to pull her through this early game where she may not know what to do."_

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Toshiro, Kagome, Candice)**

Toshiro and Kagome spend some time talking about all they've been through in previous seasons.

"I had a rough go at it in Hueco Mundo," Toshiro says. "I don't even like thinking about that season, as I was the first one voted out of my tribe."

"It's really okay," Kagome says. "All that matters is that you found me."

"That's right," Toshiro says. "In Feudal Japan, my original goal was to protect Orihime. As it turns out, you're the one who I found."

"And happily ever after would have ended with my winning in Feudal Japan," Kagome comments.

"You're right, but it didn't," Toshiro states.

"I'm proud of Sango for winning, she deserved it," Kagome says. "But this is as close to a Blood vs. Water scenario that we'll ever get. We need to take advantage of it and win this time."

"Totally agreed," Toshiro says.

"_I'm trying to win this game for Kagome," Toshiro says. "If it comes down to her and me at the end, though, I'll let her win. Not that she needs any help, because I think she'd beat me easily. She's quite a force to be reckoned with, and I don't think many people realize that."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The tribes begin walking in, and they immediately notice who has been voted out.

"Crazy, Brains and Brawn getting your first look at the new Heroes tribe, Kaname voted out, and the new Villains tribe, Cynthia voted out."

"What a relief!" Whitney remarks, about Cynthia's ouster.

"Another winner gone," Sango comments.

As the tribes walk in, several of the Crazy Tribe members are complaining, loud enough for Jet to hear.

"What's all the commotion about?" Jet asks them.

"We're starving," Anise responds.

"Giselle wasted all our rice!" Asuka shouts.

"I didn't waste it alone!" Giselle shoots back. "We as a tribe all wasted our rice!"

"And now we've got none left!" Haruhi adds.

The players go back to bickering with each other, while Haruka looks over at Light and whispers to him.

"You notice anything different about our rice today?" she asks.

"Come to think of it, my stomach is hurting…" Light responds.

"All right, all right, stop the arguing," Jet says. "Crazy Tribe, you're telling me that you're out of food already."

"That's exactly what we're saying," Roxanne states. "It's thanks to these four morons."

"So everyone but you and Kenpachi," Jet states.

"Right."

"I can give you guys some rice," Jet states. "But there is going to be a steep penalty."

"Only for those who caused the problem, right?" Roxanne says.

"It's a stiff penalty for the whole tribe," Jet says. "I'll be visiting your camp after this challenge to assess the situation. In the meantime, I will take back the immunity idols."

Jet re-gathers the immunity idols from the players.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's challenge. One player from each tribe will swim out, then race to a platform. You'll then dive into the water and retrieve a ring. Once your tribe has collected all three rings, one player will then attempt to land those rings on posts. First three tribes to land all 3 rings win immunity. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Of course!" Giselle yells.

"This time, rewards for all 3 tribes who win. Chocolate bars, graham crackers and marshmallows – great for making s'mores to eat around the campfire. Worth playing for?"

Many of the players look on longingly. "Of course!" Sango yells.

"Very well then. All tribes but the Heroes tribe have to sit out players. For the Crazies, it's three sit-outs. 2 sit-outs for each the Villains and Brains. 1 sit-out for the Brawn. Who's it gonna be?"

"We'll sit out Asuka, Roxanne and Anise," Giselle states.

"We're sitting out Prussia and Loly," Haruka states.

"It'll be Ami and Meilin sitting out for us," Rukia remarks.

"We're sitting out Temari," Sango says.

"Okay, sit-outs, take a spot on the bench. The rest of you, I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players talk over the challenge, then prepare for it to begin.

"For immunity and reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

It's Toshiro for the Heroes, Giselle for the Crazies, Haruka for the Villains, Rukia for the Brains and Minako for the Brawn as the challenge begins. The five players swim out into the water, with Haruka getting a bit of a lead. She is the first to reach the platform, which she then dives down from to retrieve her ring. The others follow suit. Haruka leads the pack as she comes back to shore. Minako is closely behind her, followed by Toshiro, Giselle and Rukia.

"Next players out!"

Light goes out for the Villains, followed by Sango for the Brawn, Kagome for the Heroes, Haruhi for the Crazies and Whitney for the Brains. With several tribes saving their best for last, this group of swimmers is a bit slower. Sango gets to the platform first, then dives to get her ring. She ends up leading the pack back to shore, while the anchor legs get ready to go.

"Final players out!"

It's Silver for the Brawn, Kenpachi for the Crazies, Enobaria for the Villains, Tatsuki for the Brains and Candice for the Heroes. Silver ends up blowing the lead, as he is caught by Enobaria and Tatsuki. Kenpachi reaches the platform first, and he dives down to get his ring, followed closely by the other players. They all then head back to shore with their final rings.

"Start tossing those rings! You've got to land all 3 on the post in order to win!"

The tossers are Minako, Haruka, Rukia, Haruhi and Kagome. Rukia immediately lands a ring on her first toss.

"Rukia gets one!"

Next it's Haruhi and Haruka who land rings.

"Haruhi and Haruka land their first!"

Players keep tossing, with Minako having some trouble.

"Rukia lands her second! She's only one away from winning for the Brains!"

Rukia gets ready to toss her third ring, hoping to land a clean sweep.

"Kagome gets one for the Brains!"

Rukia misses, as does Minako.

"Haruka gets her second for the Villains!"

Minako misses yet again, while Haruhi lands another.

"Haruhi with her second! And Kagome gets her second as well!"

Minako finally lands her first ring, but one tribe is about to finish…

"Haruka… scores! And the Villains win immunity!"

Haruka and Light slap each other's hands in celebration, with Enobaria, Loly and Prussia also joining in. Meanwhile, another tribe is about to finish…

"Haruhi… misses! Rukia scores! And the Brains win immunity!"

Tatsuki grabs Rukia and hugs her tight, while Whitney, Ami and Meilin join in celebrating.

"Minako misses again! Really costing her tribe right now!"

Haruhi tosses a ring… and misses. Kagome also tosses one…

"Kagome… makes it! And that's it! Heroes, for the first time, win immunity!"

Candice is ecstatic, and she immediately hugs both Toshiro and Kagome, who are celebrating as well.

"Villains, Brains, Heroes, come over here."

Prussia, Rukia and Candice go over to collect the immunity idols.

"Congratulations, you three tribes are safe from Tribal Council. In addition, you've won reward. We'll have it delivered to each of your camps. Enjoy it, you've got a nice campfire meal coming."

The Villains, Brains and Heroes tribes celebrate as they leave the immunity challenge area.

"As for you, Brawn and Crazies, you're both headed to Tribal Council. Brawn, I got nothing for you. Crazies, I do have something for you."

"Rice?" Anise asks.

"Yes," Jet says. "But it will come at a cost. I'll see you back at camp."

The Brawn and Crazy tribes trudge out of the immunity challenge area.

"_Very disappointing loss today," Temari says. "Minako blew it for us, and I think that she's a good target for us."_

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Asuka, Haruhi, Giselle, Anise, Roxanne, Kenpachi)**

The tribe is in absolute chaos as they come back to camp, blaming each other for everything.

"Giselle, you got us in this mess!" Roxanne scolds.

"Me?" Giselle reacts innocently. "Come on now, it was Anise and Asuka who caused our problems."

"Excuse me!" Anise shouts. "I believe it was Haruhi who missed with the rings and caused us to lose."

"Well, I was actually throwing that challenge!" Haruhi yells. "Because I want to get rid of one of you!"

"Oh, of course," Asuka says. "Because we just _had_ to throw that challenge!"

The bickering continues nonstop until Jet Black waltzes into the camp area, bringing a large bag of rice with him.

"Yay! He brought the rice!" Anise exclaims.

"But not without a stiff penalty," Jet states sternly. "We provided enough rice for you to the merge, whenever that might be. And you went through it like nothing. So you are about to receive a steep penalty."

"What is it?" Giselle asks.

"You're going to have to give up something in return," Jet states. "I want all of your comfort items, your tarp, all of your fishing gear, everything you've won in previous reward challenges. You guys are starting from scratch."

Giselle groans, while Asuka just shakes her head in disgust. Roxanne gives Giselle a death glare, while Anise puts her hands over her face.

"Come on, let's start packing everything up," Kenpachi tells the others.

So the tribe begins taking apart their shelter, gathering together their fishing gear and also their comfort items. They get everything together and bring it over to Jet.

"All right, this appears to be it," Jet says. "Here's your rice – don't blow it this time, because there's nothing left for you to give in exchange."

Giselle and Haruhi happily take the rice, while Jet drags the entire collection of items away with him, all by himself.

"Now, who's up for a little party?" Giselle exclaims. "Rice for everyone!"

Asuka groans, and Kenpachi immediately goes to work on cooking the rice.

"_This tribe is an absolute joke," Roxanne says. "This mess can't be cleaned up by one Tribal Council. If anything, it'll just make matters worse."_

**Brawn Tribe**

**(Sango, Minako, Silver, Temari)**

Temari and Silver go over their strategy for the upcoming vote.

"We've got to stick together, because Sango and Minako are also staying together," Temari tells Silver.

"I'm not picking rocks," Silver responds.

"But if we don't stay together, we'll both be goners," Temari states.

"Well, hopefully Sango and Minako vote for me, then," Silver says.

"_I've already had one chance to win this game go down the drain thanks to a purple rock," Silver says. "I'm not letting my chances to support Jasmine go kaput because of the color of a rock."_

"_I was hoping to find the idol, but I haven't been able to find one," Temari says. "That means that my fate may rely on how trustworthy Silver is."_

Sango and Minako also try to stay strong together.

"I know that we had hoped to stay 4 strong till the end, but obviously that's not happening now," Sango says. "So we've got to vote together on one of the two."

"But which one?" Minako asks.

"Silver once went home on a purple rock," Sango replies. "He's got to be gun-shy about it happening again. Let's vote Temari, and see what happens."

"Sounds like a plan!" Minako exclaims.

"_I'm trying to figure out the best way to go about this, given the fact that winners are getting picked off like cherries," Sango says. "I'm thinking my best bet is to vote for Temari, but I can't be certain."_

"_I just want to stay!" Minako says. "I don't care how it is, I just don't want to go home yet!"_

**Tribal Council**

**(Brawn)**

The four Brawn Tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze, where they meet Ancient Rome waiting for them. They set down their torches, then take their seats.

"For a tribe known as the 'Brawn' Tribe, you don't seem to be showing any brawn," Ancient Rome comments. "You've now lost 2 of 4 immunity challenges."

"It's tough," Sango says. "I know that every one of us is very competitive here, so we all hate losing. We just can't seem to find a way to win."

"We just haven't been able to gel as a tribe," Minako says. "We don't connect nearly as well as we'd like."

"So it's lack of chemistry that's holding your tribe back?"

"Partially. I'd say also that we're just not executing in the challenges. I in particular failed to hit the rings in this past challenge."

"Temari, would you agree with Minako's assessment?"

"I do agree with it. I think that we have everything we need to succeed in challenges, we're just not coming through in the clutch."

"But how about this idea of chemistry? Silver, would you say that this tribe is lacking in it, as well?"

"We absolutely don't get along as we should," Silver states. "Sango and Minako have both won this game already, so they get along better. Temari and I haven't won the game, so we have our own unique perspective. It's tough to bridge that gap between winners and non-winners."

"Do you feel the same way, Sango?"

"Absolutely," Sango replies. "It's true all throughout the game – the winners are getting picked off, one by one, by every tribe, except the Villains. We winners are in a precarious position – no one wants us to win again. So we've got to find a way to overcome that disadvantage, whether it's fair or not."

"Temari, is it fair for Sango to call that a disadvantage?"

"Not by any means!" Temari responds. "Winning is not a disadvantage, it's actually a huge advantage. Sango and Minako should consider themselves lucky they've won the game once already. I haven't been so lucky. But I play this game hard, so either I'm going really far, or going to flame out – no in-betweens."

"Indeed. Silver, is it possible that this vote tonight comes down to the winners vs. the non-winners?"

"It's quite possible," Silver states. "And that leads to a possible rock-picking scenario. You know I want no part of that."

"You of course were knocked out by a purple rock before."

"Yes," Silver replies. "And please remember, I'm not playing this game for myself. I'm all-out playing for my beloved girlfriend and fiancé Jasmine. She and I live in a small cottage in Olivine City, where we're barely scraping to get by. I want to set up a nice future for her and also our kids, once we have them. She's counting on me. I can't go home early and forfeit a big payday."

Tears run down Silver's face as he says this, even as he fights them. Minako hugs Silver, trying to comfort him.

"Minako, comforting someone who may be just about to vote her out. That's how this game works. It is… time to vote, and Minako, you are up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Minako goes to vote.

Sango goes to vote.

Silver goes to vote.

Temari goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome floats over, grabs the voting urn, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Temari looks around, but no one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Minako."

Minako nods her head.

"Temari."

Temari shakes her head angrily.

"Minako. That's two votes Minako, one vote Temari, one vote left."

Ancient Rome opens up the final vote very slowly.

…

…

…

"We have a tie," he says, showing the vote for Temari. "Here's how it'll work: Minako and Temari, you will not vote. Sango and Silver, you _will _vote. Sango, come get the voting urn, as it is again, time to vote."

Sango grabs the voting urn and brings it to the voting booth.

"This isn't good," Temari says, shaking her head.

Sango goes to vote.

Silver goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome gathers the votes, then returns to the players.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Temari."

Temari looks on nervously as Ancient Rome pulls out the final vote extremely slowly.

…

…

…

"We have a tie."

Ancient Rome shows the vote for Minako. Silver looks on very nervously, while Temari whispers to him, "Thank you."

"Okay," Ancient Rome says, "here's how it's gonna work. Sango and Silver, if you can come to an unanimous decision as to which of the two of Temari and Minako to eliminate, then that player will be eliminated. Otherwise, you two will pick rocks, and the one with the purple rock will go home."

"I'm supporting Minako," Sango immediately says. "I won't send her home. Only Temari."

Silver looks on very nervously. He sees Temari looking on nonchalantly, but then thinks about his own position in the game, as well as what he wants to do for Jasmine. Finally, he makes a decision.

…

…

…

"Temari."

"As in, you want to eliminate Temari?" Ancient Rome asks.

"Yes," Silver states. "I'm not picking rocks. Send Temari home."

Temari's mouth drops wide open in shock. "Silver, how could you?"

"Sorry," Silver says. "It's for Jasmine."

"Temari, you need to bring me your torch."

Temari slams her fist into her seat as she gets up, while continuing to glare at Silver. She goes over and grabs her torch, then brings it over to Ancient Rome.

"Temari, the tribe has spoken."

Ancient Rome snuffs out her torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Temari stomps out of the Tribal Council area in a fury, clearly very angry over what went on.

"Well, Silver didn't want to pick the purple rock again. In doing so, however, he may have only doomed himself _and _his partner Temari. We'll see, though. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Sango and Minako give each other a high five as they leave the Tribal Council.

"_Silver, what a slimy worm he really is," Temari says. "For him to go back on me after even voting our way twice – he's just a piece of slime. I don't care if it was for his wife or anything like that. For him to screw me over like that – he sucks as a human being, that's all I can say."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Minako – Temari**

**Sango – Temari, Temari**

**Silver – Minako, Minako**

**Temari – Minako**

**Day 12**

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Asuka, Haruhi, Giselle, Anise, Roxanne, Kenpachi)**

The chaos has continued at the Villains Tribe, where Giselle and Haruhi are still eating large portions of rice.

"You fools!" Asuka yells at Giselle and Haruhi. "Don't you realize that if you eat too much rice, you'll end up causing us to run out again?"

"Yeah, then we just win some challenges and trade in what we got for more rice," Giselle says. "Nothing really to worry about."

"You're the one with the problem!" Haruhi adds.

"Me? Why, you-"

Asuka is stopped by Anise.

"Asuka's right," Anise states. "You guys got to stop eating."

"Well, I'm not stopping eating!" Giselle shouts.

"Fine, then," Anise says. "The only way to stop you is to go about it in this manner."

Anise grabs the newly acquired bag of rice and turns it upside down, then dumps it all on the ground in the sand.

"How dare you!" Giselle yells.

"Now try to overeat," Anise says. "Going to be a lot more crispy rice than usual."

"You're such a fool!" Giselle screams back.

This turns into an all-out melee of words amongst Giselle, Anise, Asuka and Haruhi. Meanwhile, Roxanne and Kenpachi stand by, watching the whole thing unravel.

"These people are complete idiots," Kenpachi states.

"You're telling me," Roxanne replies. "What do you say we vote out Giselle and send her home? She's causing this mess."

"Yeah, fine with me," Kenpachi says. "Now I need some exercise. Send out one of your Pokémon!"

Roxanne sends out her Nosepass, and Kenpachi begins fighting the Nosepass, loving every minute of it. Roxanne then goes to start picking up the grains of rice out of the sand, to put them back in the bag.

"_I feel like I have a good relationship with Kenpachi," Roxanne says. "The two of us will vote together, and we could form a strong alliance down the road."_

Meanwhile, as the chaos continues in the Crazy Tribe, Giselle thinks about what she found earlier in the game.

"_I have this idol, and it's the real thing," Giselle says. "But I'm not sure if I should even play it. After all, I'm not sure I'm even in any danger. These girls like Asuka and Anise talk big, but they really are small fries. I don't believe anything they say for a second."_

Meanwhile, Asuka thinks about the situation, and finds an easy solution.

"_There's one person causing the problems in this tribe, and her name is Giselle," Asuka says. "And I, for one, will be very thankful when Giselle Gravelpot finally has her name written down four times tonight and sent home."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Crazy)**

The six players walk into their designated Tribal Council area for the first time.

"Behind each of you is a torch," co-host Kisuke Urahara tells them. "Dip it in the fire to get flame. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents your life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players do so, then set down their torches and take their seats.

"I was beginning to think that I wasn't going to be needed in this game," Kisuke says. "You are known as the Crazy Tribe, yet you managed to win the first three immunity challenges in a row."

"And it's all thanks to my brilliance!" Giselle exclaims. "I was the reason why we won all those challenges. I was just too good for the other tribes!"

Asuka rolls her eyes, while Haruhi chimes in.

"In fact, we would have won today's challenge, if not for me!" Haruhi exclaims.

"Come again?" Kisuke asks.

"I threw the challenge today," Haruhi states. "If I wanted to win, I would have thrown the rings differently."

"Oh, sure," an annoyed Asuka says. "We just _had_ to throw the challenge! We couldn't win one more challenge!"

"Well, I'm kind of glad we lost, now," Anise says. "At least it means a chance to cut the fat of this tribe."

"My head is spinning," Kisuke says. "I can't figure out who's telling the truth and who's being sarcastic."

"Trust me, they're all telling the truth," Roxanne breaks in. "It's just that Giselle and Haruhi are delusional."

"So quite obviously Roxanne has a negative opinion on you two," Kisuke says to Haruhi and Giselle.

"I don't value Roxanne's beliefs very highly anyway," Giselle replies.

"Yeah, Roxanne's not someone I want to play with," Haruhi states.

"From the way it looks to me, Giselle and Haruhi, you two are out on your own."

"Well, that hasn't stopped me in the past!" Giselle shouts.

"Neither with me!" Haruhi exclaims.

"Let's talk a little bit about the prospect of idols," Kisuke says. "Kenpachi, have you spent any time looking for the hidden immunity idol?"

"I've been too busy with my exercises!" Kenpachi replies. "It's way more fun to fight against Pokémon! And when they lose, they simply faint, then get back up and are thirsty for more!"

"How about you, Giselle?"

"I found one, but it was a fake," Giselle responds. "I don't know who planted it, but that's all I got."

"Was it really a fake?" Kisuke asks.

"Yeah, we saw the note that was attached to it," Anise states. "It was indeed a fake. But obviously none of us planted it, otherwise why would it have that note attached to it?"

"I see," Kisuke says. "So with an idol being up in the air, does that affect your voting strategy at all tonight, Asuka?"

"I'm voting for who I want to go home, plain and simple," Asuka says. "Nothing hard about my choice."

"How about you, Haruhi?" Kisuke asks. "Is it just personal preference?"

"Of course!" Haruhi says. "It's all about me – no one else's opinions even matter. That's the way I play!"

"And how about you, Giselle?"

"Look, I've already proven myself as the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world, 7 years running," Giselle states.

"I heard you lost to Iris last year, though," Kisuke breaks in.

"Shut up about Princess Iris!" Giselle yells. "She may have beaten me once, but I'll get my revenge. Anyway, if I'm the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world, I should also be the greatest player to ever play Survivor, right? And this is where I prove it!"

"Roxanne, how much thought has gone into this vote?"

"Not very much, actually," Roxanne states. "It's a pretty cut-and-dry decision for me."

"Well, if that's the case, then why don't we get to it?" Kisuke says.

"Hey, voting time's up to you, bud," Kenpachi says.

"Of course it is," Kisuke says. "So it is… time to vote. Anise, you're up first."

The classic Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Anise goes to vote.

"_You're a stuck-up, arrogant braggart!" Anise says, holding up her vote for Giselle._

Asuka goes to vote.

Giselle goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

"_May Arceus have mercy on your soul," Roxanne says, as she votes for Giselle._

"I'll go tally the votes," Kisuke says.

Kisuke Urahara gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his designated spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

The players look on with boredom, not expecting anyone to get up. But as it turns out, Giselle decides to get up, and she struts on over to Kisuke.

"Turns out I had the fake idol, and…"

She pulls out the other idol.

"… the real one."

"The only question is which is which?" Kisuke says.

"Oh," a shocked Giselle replies. "I forgot!"

Asuka facepalms, while Anise shakes her head.

"Well, I have two idols here, I'll just play them both on myself."

"Very selfish of you," Asuka grumbles.

"But very smart," Giselle shoots back as she goes back to her seat.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, all votes cast against that player do not count, and the person with the next-highest number of votes is eliminated. This idol here – it's not the hidden immunity idol," Kisuke says, and he tosses it in the fire. "And this one here… it _is _the hidden immunity idol. All votes cast against Giselle will not count."

Giselle claps her hands, while Asuka rolls her eyes.

"First vote – Giselle. Does not count."

Giselle lets out a small cheer.

"Second vote – Giselle. Does not count."

Asuka simply shakes her head, while Anise looks annoyed.

"Next vote – Giselle. Does not count."

Kisuke pulls out the next vote.

"Giselle. Again, does not count."

Giselle breathes a brief sigh of relief, realizing that she would have been sent home if not for the idol. Meanwhile, Kisuke pulls out the next vote.

…

…

…

"Asuka. One vote Asuka, one vote left."

Asuka shakes her head in disgust.

"Eighth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Asuka Langley Soryu. That's two, and tonight, it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Asuka growls as she gets up from her seat. She walks over to get her torch, still shaking her head. She then brings her torch over to Kisuke Urahara.

"Asuka, the tribe has spoken," Kisuke says, snuffing out her torch. "It's time for you to go."

Asuka shouts out a curse word as she walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"Well, I'd say that was a pretty big shocker for Asuka," Kisuke says. "Also, it was the first time in Survivor history a person used 2 immunity idols on themselves – even if one was a fake. I'm sure though Giselle wasn't shocked by anything that went on. The rest of you need to be on guard that you don't get shocked again. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players head out of Tribal Council.

"_$#%&!" Asuka says. "What a piece of crap ending for me. Who would have thought that the same person who idoled out two people in Feudal Japan would end up getting idoled out herself? Simply not fair."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Anise – ****Giselle**

**Asuka – ****Giselle**

**Giselle – Asuka**

**Haruhi – Asuka**

**Kenpachi – ****Giselle**

**Roxanne – ****Giselle**

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The Crazy Tribe ends up in hot water with Jet again:**

"_You guys can't just keep on wasting your rice and hoping for a bailout," Jet says. "This is utterly ridiculous."_

"_It's her fault!" Haruhi yells, pointing at Anise._

**While Loly is raising HELL on her own alliance:**

"_When you gotta go, you gotta go," Loly says. "Even if it is in the bag of rice."_

**And one player is pushed to the breaking point:**

"_I know I'm a man, I'm not supposed to cry! But this is too much for even me to take!"_


	6. Episode 5: You Can Call Me Pollyanna

**Episode 5**

**You Can Call Me Pollyanna**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Haruka was angry with Light over his voting against the plan:**

"Light, you're a moron!" Haruka yells. "Why the #$ % would you want Cynthia still around?"

"Because she was a guaranteed Final 3 goat!" Light responds.

"Forget it! You got to wake up and play the game now!"

**And when Loly found out the two were looking for an idol, she took revenge by peeing in the rice:**

"_If I find that idol, someone's going to pay," Loly says. "I'll get sweet revenge at these morons for treating me like trash. I just hope for their sakes that they don't get too hungry… hee hee hee…"_

**But that was nothing compared to the utter chaos going on at the Crazy Tribe camp:**

Anise scowls at Giselle angrily. Then, to mock her, Giselle pretends to start to vomit.

"Anise, get a bag, quick!" Giselle yells, as she pretends to throw up.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Anise screams, as she charges head on into Giselle, knocking her into the bag of rice. The bag spills out and all the rice falls into the sand. Anise tackles the unsuspecting Giselle, who then acts completely innocent as she lies on the ground.

"Look what you did, you little jerk!" Asuka yells. "You just spilled the rest of our rice!"

**The bickering continued even as the tribe was about to participate in the immunity challenge:**

"We're starving," Anise responds.

"Giselle wasted all our rice!" Asuka shouts.

"I didn't waste it alone!" Giselle shoots back. "We as a tribe all wasted our rice!"

"And now we've got none left!" Haruhi adds.

**As a result, they ended up losing the immunity challenge, and more than that:**

"So you are about to receive a steep penalty."

"What is it?" Giselle asks.

"You're going to have to give up something in return," Jet states. "I want all of your comfort items, your tarp, all of your fishing gear, everything you've won in previous reward challenges. You guys are starting from scratch."

**Meanwhile, there was a tight vote for the other losing tribe, the Brawn Tribe:**

"We have a tie."

**The double-tie was between Minako and Temari. But with the prospect of having to pick rocks, Silver decided to backstab Temari rather than risk his game on a rock.**

"I'm not picking rocks. Send Temari home."

**Meanwhile, the Crazy Tribe decided to vote out Giselle, but it was all for naught because Giselle had the idol:**

"This idol here – it's not the hidden immunity idol," Kisuke says, and he tosses it in the fire. "And this one here… it _is _the hidden immunity idol. All votes cast against Giselle will not count."

**As a result, Asuka got votes from Giselle and Haruhi and was sent home. 21 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 13**

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Anise, Giselle, Haruhi, Kenpachi, Roxanne)**

Roxanne is still picking up pieces of rice from the previous day's brouhaha.

"_There are gnats feeding off this rice, and it's a good symbol of what this tribe is made up of – gnats," Roxanne says. "We're rid of one of them with Asuka being gone, but we need to put a flyswatter to a few more – preferably Giselle first."_

Giselle, meanwhile, is on the lookout for the hidden immunity idol.

"_You know, wouldn't it be funny if they put the new immunity idol right back in the same spot as the last one?" Giselle says. "After all, you wouldn't think to look in the same place twice."_

Giselle checks out that same spot, however, and finds nothing.

"_Rats!" she says. "I was trying to outsmart the producers."_

So she goes all over camp, looking for the idol, but cannot find it. That is, until she comes up with another brilliant idea…

"_What if the idol was put where the original fake idol was planted?" she says._

So she goes to the spot where the X was marked on the original map, and she starts to dig.

"_Yes!" Giselle says, pulling out the idol. "This is it! My incomparable smarts have led me to another victory! Now no one's going to be able to get me out of here!"_

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Loly, Prussia)**

Loly is going snooping around, looking for the idol.

"_I really want to find this idol, because it will allow me to cause all kinds of chaos without any fear of retribution," Loly says. "I can get that idol, then do whatever I want! It's so simple!"_

At the same time Loly is looking, Light and Haruka have also left camp to go looking for the idol.

"You sure it's in this direction?" Light asks Haruka.

"That's my best guess," Haruka replies. "I can't be sure."

"We could really use this," Light says. "Get back on the same page."

"Speaking of getting on the same page…" Haruka says, "are you sure you want this HELL alliance?"

"I thought it was your idea," Light replies.

"Well, something tells me that Loly isn't quite with us," Haruka states.

"That must be your stomach talking," Light replies. "We need a goat like her. I wanted Cynthia, but you didn't want her along for the ride."

"Of course not!" Haruka says. "Speaking of which, my stomach is upset."

"The rice must be undercooked, that's all," Light says. "Enobaria just isn't a good cook."

Haruka and Light share a laugh, then continue their search for the idol.

"_Light and I are a perfect match," Haruka says. "He can do the deep thinking, I can do the brute strength stuff. I can see us sitting together at the end, but we really need to find this idol."_

"_I like Haruka," Light says. "And I don't like very many human beings. She's a good one, though. I think we're getting along great, and the question will be, do I get rid of her at an opportune time, or stick with her as far as possible?"_

**Brawn Tribe**

**(Sango, Minako, Silver)**

Silver is very stressed out over the previous Tribal Council, and his decision to turn on Temari.

"It wasn't right what I did," Silver says. "I was selfish. I should have supported Temari."

"It's okay," Minako says. "We're happy with what you did."

"If you hadn't flipped, it might have been me going home," Sango says. "I thank you so much for your choice."

"But it just wasn't fair to Temari," Silver states. "I just can't live with myself for being so selfish."

"_I came out here wanting to play a game of integrity," Silver says. "I completely biffed it on that. I failed miserably. When my toes were pushed to the edge, I turned my back on the one who I supported. That's not the way to play the game."_

Minako and Sango try to comfort Silver, finding it to be difficult.

"_Silver made a really bold move by turning on Temari," Sango says. "He should realize that Temari was the real selfish one, not himself."_

But it is of no use, as neither one can console Silver.

"_Jasmine never would have let me do what I did!" Silver says, wiping a tear from his eyes. "I know I'm a man, I'm not supposed to cry! But this is too much for even me to take!"_

Minako feeds Silver some extra rice, and he is at least able to keep himself from quitting.

"_I think Silver was good for not picking rocks," Minako says. "I think he needs to be easier on himself."_

"_Perhaps Jasmine would be happy with my move, because it gives us a better chance of making more money to support ourselves," Silver says. "We'll just have to see, but I'm not quitting, that's for sure."_

**Brains Tribe**

**(Ami, Meilin, Rukia, Tatsuki, Whitney)**

Ami seems surprised at Meilin's positivity, as Meilin seems to be oblivious to any potential pitfalls.

"I'm just enjoying this game one day at a time," Meilin says. "No worrying about alliances or anything. Last time I was out here, it was very stressful. I'm just trying to enjoy it this time."

"Aren't you concerned that playing like this will just lead to your downfall?" Ami asks her. "You get voted out, your game is over. There's no repeat for you then."

"I think you're just concerned because you've lost near the end twice," Meilin says. "I refuse to be brought down by your negative thinking."

"I understand looking for the silver linings in everything, but you're being ridiculous!" Ami exclaims.

"You can call me Pollyanna, but I'm just trying to stay positive and love my time out here!" Meilin responds.

"_I'm really trying to be a cool cat out here," Meilin says. "If that means being a bit annoying to everybody else, so be it, but I'm going to enjoy every second I've got out here and not worry about playing the game at all!"_

This isn't the way Rukia and Tatsuki are thinking, however.

"We've got to make a choice here," Rukia tells Tatsuki. "Ami or Whitney? Which one do we vote out, and which one do we stick with?"

"I see the positives and negatives in both sides," Tatsuki says. "I'm not sure I want to vote out Whitney. I'd like to stick with her. At the same time, I'm not sure I can trust her, what with her going off looking for the idol like that."

"This is going to be one tough decision," Rukia states.

"_We need to figure out who we're going with, Ami or Whitney," Rukia says. "And I'm not sure there's a right choice here, only two wrong ones. Meaning that we face a negative reaction either way we go."_

All the while, Whitney is holding on to her idol.

"_I'm not sure if I'm gonna want to play this thing right away," Whitney says. "But I do know that it's going to come in handy, one way or another. I've just got to find the right time to use it."_

**Day 14**

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Loly, Prussia)**

In the middle of the night, Loly goes off sneaking over to the bag of rice, where she is up to no good once more.

"_When you gotta go, you gotta go," Loly says. "Even if it is in the bag of rice."_

She then slithers away, hoping no one will notice.

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Candice, Toshiro, Kagome)**

That morning, Kagome and Toshiro are cuddled together by the fire, while Candice sleeps in the shelter.

"We really need to win this one," Kagome says.

"You said it," Toshiro replies. "This is a very big challenge for us. If we can get our second win in a row, we'll be in good shape. If not – well, let's not go there."

"I love you," Kagome tells Toshiro.

"I love you too," Toshiro replies, and the two kiss.

"_I'm really hoping we can come through with another win," Kagome says. "If we don't win, we're going to be in a lot of trouble."_

"_Having only the three of us puts us behind the 8-ball, but we can do it," Toshiro says. "We just have to come through at the right time."_

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Anise, Giselle, Haruhi, Kenpachi, Roxanne)**

It has not taken long for the Crazy tribe to find itself in chaos again. This time, it's Giselle and Haruhi overeating the rice, and Roxanne calling them out on it.

"You can't just keep on eating like this!" Roxanne yells.

"Oh yeah?" Haruhi responds. "Says who?"

"Says Jet!" Roxanne replies. "He's not going to give us more rice if you eat it all up!"

"Would you relax a bit?" Giselle yells. "Loosen your robe a bit. We're just trying to make sure we're fine for the next challenge."

Anise sees the argument, and she joins in.

"You are ridiculous, Giselle!" she yells. "Stop the overeating and start controlling yourself!"

Giselle gets angry, and gets right in Anise's face.

"No, I won't!" she yells. "I want to eat what I want, when I want! And you're not stopping me!"

The two continue to argue, and Roxanne walks away, not having any way of controlling the fight.

"_This is madness," Roxanne says. "I don't understand how someone can be as oblivious to reality as Giselle. She's just a stuck-up little brat."_

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Loly, Prussia)**

As Enobaria goes to cook the rice that afternoon, she notices that most of it seems to be wet. Then she takes a closer look, seeing it to be yellow.

"Hey, what is this?" Enobaria yells. "This rice has gone bad!"

Haruka and Light walk over to see the situation, and they notice what the matter is right away.

"That looks like someone has micturated all over the rice," Light says.

"But who would have just peed in the rice like that?" Haruka asks.

"Probably not Prussia," Enobaria says. "I would bet on Loly."

Prussia then comes walking over to see what has happened.

"Did you pee in the rice?" Haruka asks plainly.

"No way!" Prussia responds, seeing the rice. "That's totally not awesome!"

The four players then march over to see Loly, who happens to be sleeping out in the sun.

"Loly, you have some explaining to do," Haruka states, waking her up.

"What's the matter?" Loly replies.

"Look at this rice!" Enobaria yells, showing her some of the yellow rice.

"Oh, yeah, that," Loly says. "Well, I had to go, so…"

"So you just went in the rice?!" Enobaria screams.

"Please, Enobaria, I'll handle this," Haruka states.

She then grabs Loly by the collar and confronts her face to face.

"Look, Loly, if you thought this was funny, you've got another thing coming. Cause we're headed to that immunity challenge today and throwing you right out of this game, you little piece of #$%&!"

"Shut the %#$& up!" Loly yells back. "I don't care the %#&$ about your rules!"

"You $&#%! Show some respect!"

"No way!"

Haruka and Loly continue to yell at each other, with Enobaria also adding trying to push her way in and confront Loly. Light looks off into the distance and wonders.

"_This is why I wanted to keep around Cynthia," Light says. "Cynthia would have been so much better of a goat than Loly. At least she wouldn't pee in the rice!"_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The five tribes walk on in, with already chaos going on amongst both the Villains and Crazy tribes.

"Hold it, what's going on here?" Jet asks.

Haruka and Enobaria are shouted down by Giselle and Anise, who are still fighting with each other.

"What is this?"

"Giselle has wasted our rice unwisely, pretty much all on herself," Anise states.

"A little bit on Haruhi too," Roxanne adds.

"Right," Anise says. "And we're running out of rice yet again."

"You guys can't just keep on wasting your rice and hoping for a bailout," Jet says. "This is utterly ridiculous."

"It's her fault!" Haruhi yells, pointing at Anise.

"_My _fault?" Anise asks. "Excuse me?"

"You should have made it clear that we shouldn't have eaten too much!" Haruhi yells.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Anise yells, while Roxanne is flabbergasted.

"All right, all right," Jet says. "You guys have any rice remaining?"

"A little," Kenpachi breaks in.

"Well, you'll have to go off that," Jet states. "I'm not stepping in to this situation again."

Enobaria then interrupts Jet.

"Excuse me, Jet."

"Yes?" Jet asks.

"We've got a little situation here ourselves."

Jet looks a bit puzzled at first, then he sees Loly.

"Oh no," he says. "Don't tell me, Loly…"

"…peed in the rice," Enobaria states.

"Again?" Jet asks Loly.

"Hey, I had to go!" Loly yells.

"Well, you're about to go again," Jet states. "And I don't mean to the bathroom. For repeatedly breaking rules of the game, Loly Aivirrne, you are officially kicked out of the game. There's no need for a torch ceremony. You can head on out, Loly. You only screwed over yourself."

"This is *#$%!" Loly yells. "Not fair at all! Give me a break!"

"You've had enough chances, Loly, and this is it. Head on out before you lose your cash winnings as well."

Loly throws her hands up, then walks away, still swearing as she goes. The Villains breathe a sigh of relief once she is gone.

"Well, that basket case is finally out of here," Jet states. "And since she is, we can finally get to our immunity challenge."

"Not yet," Enobaria breaks in. "We still need a whole new batch of rice, because of her."

Jet sighs. "Look, I can't keep on giving bailouts. One time was enough. No one else is getting any."

"But Jet!" Prussia yells. "That would not be the awesome thing to do!"

Kagome looks thoughtful, so she speaks up.

"How about you have some of ours?" she suggests.

"What's that?" Light wonders.

"We have a lot of extra rice from rationing it out wisely and having fewer members on our tribe," Kagome states. "Take some of our rice and have it yourself."

"You really mean it?" Haruka wonders.

"Sure," Kagome says, with Toshiro standing behind her.

"Okay," Jet says. "Thank you for the generous offer, Kagome. Following the immunity challenge, we'll send over some of your rice to the Villains tribe. But as for now, I will take back the immunity idols."

Rukia and Candice hand over the immunity idols, but Haruka hesitates.

"We don't have to compete now, do we?" Haruka says. "I mean, we just lost a member."

"Sorry, you _will _be participating in this challenge," Jet replies. "Loly was kicked out, not voted out. You've got to win to avoid Tribal Council."

Haruka looks flabbergasted as she hands over the immunity idol angrily.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's challenge. We're going to tether you guys together in groups of three. You will then race through an obstacle course to retrieve two balls, colored according to your tribe. You'll then shoot the balls into a basket. First tribe to get both balls into the basket wins immunity. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" everyone says.

"I've got a choice for you: comfort items or fishing gear. Choose whichever you wish. Two tribes will win reward. All but one of you will win immunity. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"Crazies, got to sit out two members. Same with you, Brains. Villains got to sit out one. Who's it gonna be?"

"Haruhi and Giselle for us!" Anise yells, before the tribe is even able to get together to talk about it.

"Oh, okay," Jet says. "Brains and Villains?"

The two tribes talk it over.

"We'll sit out Prussia," Haruka states.

"We'll sit out Meilin and Whitney," Ami says.

"Very well then. We'll draw for spots and then get started."

The players gather together and talk over their strategy, then they are tethered together by tribe.

"For immunity and reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

In only seconds, Haruka, Light and Enobaria take a tumble, with all three of them crashing to the ground. Rukia, Tatsuki and Ami stay sturdy, then take a lead as they start through the obstacle course.

"Crazy Tribe, an absolute mess out there!"

Anise scowls back at Jet, then immediately falls for her second time, as Kenpachi is dragging Roxanne and her, all by himself. Meanwhile, the Brawn Tribe starts to take a lead, as Sango, Minako and Silver carefully crawl through the obstacle course.

"Heroes, falling behind early!"

Candice struggles to get up after taking a big hit. Meanwhile, Haruka, Light and Enobaria start to get things going, as they try to catch up.

"It's a big lead for the Brawn!"

Sango, Minako and Silver continue to lead as they zoom through the obstacle course. The Brains Tribe is close behind them.

"Remember, you've got to be in the top two in order to win reward!"

The Brawn tribe gets through the obstacle course, then Sango grabs their first ball.

"You got to get both balls before you can start tossing them!"

The Brains get through the obstacle course themselves, and Rukia quickly grabs a ball.

"The Brains and Brawn really have a lead here!"

The Villains try to catch up, while the Heroes and Crazy tribes are a complete disaster. Kenpachi is literally dragging Roxanne and Anise with him, and it is becoming just a tangled mess amongst those three.

"Kenpachi just hurting his team! Got to work together here!"

The Villains make it through the obstacle course, while Minako grabs the second ball for the Brawn. Tatsuki carefully goes over closer to the second ball, and she is able to pick it up.

"Can't imagine either the Brains or Brawn losing at this point!"

Sango tosses her first ball toward the basket, and it goes right in perfectly.

"Sango with one of two balls for the Brawn!"

Rukia hurries up a toss, and she misses badly. Then Minako hands the second ball to Sango, who tosses it perfectly in a second time.

"And that does it! Brawn… win immunity and reward!"

The Brawn tribe tries to celebrate, and ends up falling to the ground in a heap as they do. Meanwhile, Rukia tries another toss, and misses again.

"Rukia opening the door for the other tribes!"

The Villains quickly scoop up a ball, with Haruka getting the first ball for their tribe. It's then Enobaria who grabs the second ball, while the Heroes finally get through the obstacle course. Kenpachi is still bouncing his tribemates off parts of the obstacle course and causing them to go haywire.

"At this point, Kenpachi is giving his team zero chance at winning!" Jet screams, while making a zero with his fingers.

Haruka shoots her ball at the basket, and it goes in. Rukia then tries shooting her ball, but she is distracted by Light.

"Noonan!" Light yells.

Rukia gets distracted by the "Noonan" and misses her shot. Light then tries a shot of his own, but he misses too.

"This is very close, to see who gets reward!"

Tatsuki shoots the ball instead of Rukia this time, and it goes in.

"Tatsuki makes it! That gives the Brains one more to win reward! Villains also one away!"

Light gives the ball to Haruka, and Haruka tosses it up at the basket, but she misses.

"Villains open the door for the Brains!"

Candice and Kagome quickly gather both balls for the Heroes, but they are too far behind to win reward at this point. Tatsuki tosses the ball up for the Brains, but misses.

"It's very close for reward here! Who will get it?"

Haruka makes another toss at the basket…

"And it's in! And that means Villains… win immunity and reward!"

Haruka gives Light two high fives, and the two celebrate along with Enobaria. Prussia claps from the sideline.

"Don't give up yet, there's still immunity to be won!"

Tatsuki focuses on her shot, then takes it…

"It's in! Brains… win immunity!"

Tatsuki and Rukia both jump happily, and accidentally knock Ami to the ground. They help her up. Meanwhile, Candice takes a shot for the Heroes.

"It's in! One more for immunity!"

Kenpachi, meanwhile, has tried to slow down to help out Roxanne and Anise, but the two are too dazed from hitting their heads multiple times off parts of the obstacle course. Kenpachi then just stands still.

"What are you doing?" Roxanne asks.

"I give up, this challenge isn't for me," Kenpachi says.

"Are you serious?" Roxanne yells. "Get going!"

It is too late though, as Candice takes another shot.

"And that's it! Heroes… win immunity!"

Roxanne kicks Kenpachi angrily, while Candice, Kagome and Toshiro all celebrate in a heap.

"You're a fool," Roxanne scolds Kenpachi, as the tribes get untethered.

"Hey, just trying to win, that's all," Kenpachi says.

"You tried _too_ hard," Anise replies, shaking off the tether.

"Brawn and Villains, come on over here," Jet announces.

The Brawn and Villains members walk over to Jet.

"You've got a choice of fishing gear or comfort items. What's it gonna be?"

"We'll take the fishing gear," Haruka speaks up. "We need food now."

"Very well then," Jet says. "How about you, Brawn?"

"We want the comfort," Sango states.

"Okay then. Brawn, you take the comfort items, while Villains, you take the fishing gear. We'll have a boat delivered to your camp, Villains, as part of your reward. We'll also send over as much rice as Kagome is willing to give."

Kagome laughs. "Not too much!" she exclaims.

"All right, take your immunity idols and get out of here!" Jet jokes, handing over the immunity idols to Haruka and Sango. The two of them help their tribemates gather their reward and head on back to camp.

"And Brains and Heroes, you get immunity as well. Come over here."

Tatsuki and Candice walk over to collect their immunity idols.

"Congratulations, you both are safe from tomorrow's vote; you can head on back to camp."

The Brains and Heroes tribes head on out.

"As for you, Crazies, I got nothing for you except a date at tomorrow night's Tribal Council."

Roxanne glares at Kenpachi as the Crazy Tribe leaves the immunity challenge area.

"_I was dead set on voting Giselle – but right now Kenpachi's really got me mad," Roxanne says. "Center. I've got to center myself and think about what Arceus would want me to do."_

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Prussia)**

The Villains are quite happy as they come back to camp with their reward.

"We're now the HELP alliance!" Enobaria jokes.

"And we're an awesome alliance!" Prussia adds.

"_Well, we got rid of Loly," Haruka says. "It wasn't the prettiest of situations. But thanks to Kagome, and to our physical strength, we managed to come out of the situation only down one member, and with food to spare."_

The Villains are thrilled once they find a boat waiting by the shore of their camp, with a small bag of rice sitting in it.

"_Kagome was awfully nice to give us that bag of rice," Light says. "It seems as if she's playing the endgame already. That only means we'll have to get her out as soon as we can once the merge happens. These brave Heroes only know to hit and run, and although Kagome got a nice hit on us with her compassion, we're only going to have to come back at her harder."_

**Day 15**

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Candice, Kagome, Toshiro)**

Toshiro and Kagome are cuddled around the fire again, but Toshiro has an important question.

"Should you really have given that rice to the Villains?" Toshiro asks her. "I mean, we still have more than enough, but you might have given them an advantage they don't need."

"It's only a small bag of rice," Kagome says. "It'll help them more than it'll hurt us."

"But that's exactly what I mean," Toshiro replies. "That extra nutrition might be just what they need to continue to win immunity challenges."

"Oh, come on," Kagome states. "If we didn't give them that, then they would have starved! They needed something to eat!"

"Let them catch fish," Toshiro says.

"Excuse me?" Kagome replies, getting quite angry.

The two start to bicker back and forth, with Kagome defending her actions, and Toshiro pointing out the strategic problems with it.

"_Right now I'm mad at Toshiro," Kagome says. "He is being so unthoughtful by not wanting to give another tribe at least enough rice just to get by. I don't feel like talking to him right now. He's being a real jerk."_

"_Kagome doesn't realize what kind of danger she put us in by giving that rice to the Villains," Toshiro says. "But I guess she's mad right now, and I'll have to pay for it."_

But before long, the two are back to being lovebirds again.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier," Toshiro tells Kagome.

"It's okay," Kagome replies. "We all do stupid things sometimes. And maybe you're right about the rice."

Candice simply rolls her eyes.

"_Human love – it's so glandular," Candice says. "I was hoping for any chance I could get for those two to possibly crack, but it's of no use. Volkner and I – our romance isn't anything like theirs. We're tight together, and we've stuck together through the toughest times. Oh, well, at least I have this idol."_

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Anise, Giselle, Haruhi, Kenpachi, Roxanne)**

Anise does not mince words when talking to Giselle.

"I want you out now, Giselle Gravelpot!" she shouts.

"You're mean, Anise!" Giselle yells back.

"Too bad! You wasted our rice and didn't face any consequences from Jet! Now we have to starve thanks to you!"

"There's still enough left!"

Roxanne, meanwhile, is praying to Arceus.

"Oh great Arceus, please help my humble self to know who to vote out. I want only thy will."

She is interrupted by Kenpachi.

"Hey, Roxanne-"

"Silence! I'm trying to pray to Arceus. Don't bother me."

"Well, Anise and I have to talk to you."

Anise walks over to join Kenpachi and Roxanne, and the Gym Leader sighs.

"Fine, what is it?" she asks.

"First of all, Kenpachi would like to apologize for his foolish behavior in the challenge!" Anise announces.

"What?" Kenpachi asks.

"Come on, just apologize!" Anise shouts.

"I'm Captain of Squad 11!" Kenpachi exclaims. "I just want to fight someone! Are you going to fight me?"

"Forget it," Anise says. "Roxanne, we need to talk about who to vote for!"

"Excuse me, but I am going to pray to Arceus to find out who to vote for."

"Just vote for Giselle!" Anise yells. "It makes the most sense!"

"I shall find out from Arceus himself."

Anise pouts. "Booooo!"

"_Roxanne is so stupid!" Anise says. "She just wants to pray to some Pokémon to figure out her vote. It doesn't make any sense to me!"_

Roxanne continues to pray, while Kenpachi and Anise get bored and go to try to fight for some rice from Giselle and Haruhi.

"_I only trust Arceus," Roxanne says. "I don't trust any mere human beings. Kenpachi and Anise only care about their personal feelings. They don't look at the big picture."_

By the time Kenpachi and Anise get back to the shelter, they see that Giselle and Haruhi have cooked all of the remaining rice.

"Hey, want some rice?" Haruhi asks.

"You morons!" Anise yells. "That's the rest of our rice!"

"Yeah, and we're eating it now!" Giselle responds. "After all, the merge is tomorrow!"

"One of you won't be at the merge, then!" Anise shouts.

"_Giselle is so short-sighted!" Anise says. "She thinks she knows when the merge is going to be. And yet she's going to try to get herself voted out. I just don't get her!"_

"_What Anise doesn't know is that I have the hidden immunity idol!" Giselle says. "So they try to vote me out, and poof! I pull out the idol, and I stick around. But who should I vote for? That's the $64,000 question!"_

**Tribal Council**

**(Crazy)**

The Crazy Tribe enters the Tribal Council, with their torches ablaze. They set them down and wait for Kisuke Urahara, their co-host, to address them.

"Sorry to see you guys here," Kisuke says. "It seems like only yesterday you were unstoppable, winning every single challenge. Now you've lost two straight."

"It's her fault!" Haruhi and Anise yell at the same time, with Anise pointing at Giselle and Haruhi pointing at Anise.

"Okay, whose fault?"

Haruhi and Anise start arguing, and Kisuke motions to quiet them down.

"Enough bickering. One at a time. Haruhi?"

"Anise has just yelled at us nonstop the last few days!" Haruhi complains. "She's such a pain in the butt!"

"Excuse me, but there's been reason for my yelling!" Anise responds.

"And what would that reason be?" Kisuke asks.

"Giselle and Haruhi are just wasting our rice, left and right!" Anise complains. "We are now officially out of rice, after Giselle and Haruhi gobbled up the last of it this evening! And that's after we bartered with Jet for more rice! It's utterly ridiculous!"

"Indeed it is," Kisuke says. "I can't believe you managed to waste all your rice… twice. This is a feat done by no other tribe in Survivor history. Simply a big embarrassment for everyone involved."

"Well, it isn't us doing it!" Anise shouts, pointing at herself. "Roxanne and Kenpachi are innocent in this! The ones at fault are over there! Giselle and Haruhi!"

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Kisuke asks.

"We're just trying to have ourselves ready for challenges!" Haruhi responds.

"Indeed!" Giselle adds. "And we are also calculating the time of the merge to be very near. So we want to eat all the rice up before the merge happens!"

"You two seem to me to just be selfish," Kisuke says. "And I know it's just my opinion, but this type of behavior is a real embarrassment to the game of Survivor. You're sent out here to survive under the conditions, not to eat everything in sight and then beg for bailouts. This isn't a buffet, it's Survivor. I do not have the right to throw you out of the game for this, as Jet does. But we've seen one player thrown out of the game already, and another two could be on their way. This is a strict warning for you two. Any more wasteful behavior, and you'll be sent home."

Giselle shakes her head, while Haruhi pouts. The two of them are both crestfallen.

"Now, we've got a vote to get to. It's clear that Giselle and Haruhi are the two targets tonight. Which one will the rest of you go after?"

"I have prayed for guidance regarding this vote," Roxanne states. "I know that Arceus will help me make the right decision."

"I hope so, for your sake," Kisuke says. "Kenpachi, any worries that your poor performance in the challenge will cost you?"

"None," Kenpachi states. "Everyone here knows my strength!"

"As for you, Giselle, on the other side of this debate, how do you fight back?"

"We'll see…" Giselle responds with a smile.

"Does that mean that you have a hidden immunity idol?"

"Possible!"

"Anise, if she does have an idol, what happens with your votes?"

"Well, we've only got 3 against 2, so we can't really split the votes," Anise says. "But we're also taking into consideration that Giselle might give the idol to Haruhi, if she thinks we know she has it."

"So you think she has it?"

"Absolutely!"

Kisuke begins to chuckle.

"I can't believe this has happened again," Kisuke says. "You guys are just too much."

"That's right, we're not stupid enough to think Giselle doesn't have the idol! We know she went out looking for it, and found it!" Anise shouts.

Giselle simply keeps a thoughtful smile on her face.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events. If you think you're in trouble, Giselle, you better play that idol, if you indeed do have it. In the meantime, it is… time to vote, and Anise, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Anise goes to vote.

"_Actually I have no idea who even has the idol, if anyone!" Anise says, casting a vote in secret. "I was only bluffing!"_

Giselle goes to vote.

"_You're mean, Anise!" Giselle says, casting her vote. "And that's why I'm sending you home!"_

Haruhi goes to vote.

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

"_This is the vote I was guided to cast, according to Arceus," Roxanne says. "May Arceus have mercy on your soul, if you even have one."_

"I'll go tally the votes," Kisuke says.

Kisuke goes over to the voting booth, grabs the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot in front of the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so," Kisuke states.

Giselle looks around, while everyone else looks at her. She wiggles in her seat, but decides not to make a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Kisuke pulls out the first vote.

"Anise."

Anise gives a pouty face.

"Anise. Two votes Anise."

Kisuke pulls out the next vote slowly.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi looks mad.

"Haruhi. That's two votes Haruhi, two votes Anise, one vote left."

Haruhi looks over at Giselle angrily.

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars…"

Kisuke opens the vote slowly.

…

…

…

"Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Giselle! Why didn't you give me your idol?"

"Excuse me?" Giselle replies. "Do I even have one?"

"Haruhi, it's time to bring me your torch."

Haruhi pouts as she gets up to grab her torch.

"Haruhi, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Kisuke snuffs out Haruhi's torch, and Haruhi pouts off into the sunset.

"You guys are a real handful. I don't know what you'll do without any food, because there are no Jet Black bailouts coming your way. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players grab their things and head back to camp.

"_You know, if Giselle just gives me her idol, our alliance stays two strong, and we get Anise out," Haruhi says. "That is, if she even had one. Did she have one? Oh, I don't know! I just wish I hadn't been voted out!"_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Anise – Haruhi**

**Giselle – Anise**

**Haruhi – Anise**

**Kenpachi – Haruhi**

**Roxanne – Haruhi**

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**It's such a perfect day for Light and Haruka:**

"_I'm telling you, Haruka, we get to the merge with four, one of us two wins," Light says._

"_I like the way you think," Haruka replies._

**While Meilin keeps the others hanging on:**

"_Yes, I'm really refusing to vote with any of you," Meilin says. "I'm going to vote for the person I think has no chance of going home."_

"_Are you insane?" Ami says. "This is why I can't ever win this game! Random players like you!"_

**And Giselle reaps just what she has sown:**

"_Crap!" Giselle says. "There's no merge! And now I've got to starve! Is this game really worth it?"_


	7. Episode 6: This is Why I Can't Ever Win

**Episode 6**

**This is Why I Can't Ever Win**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Both the Villains and Crazy Tribes started the game as physical powerhouses, dominating the challenges.**

"_Roxanne has it right! Crazy wins immunity and reward!"_

"_Haruka… scores! And the Villains win immunity!"_

**But both tribes began to self-destruct, starting with Giselle and Haruhi wasting their tribe's rice…**

"_Giselle wasted all our rice!" Asuka shouts._

"_I didn't waste it alone!" Giselle shoots back. "We as a tribe all wasted our rice!"_

"_And now we've got none left!" Haruhi adds._

**Then it was Loly micturating in her tribe's rice…**

"_When you gotta go, you gotta go," Loly says. "Even if it is in the bag of rice."_

**So Jet gave a "steep" penalty to the Crazy Tribe, but that didn't make them learn, as they ran out of rice yet again…**

"_Giselle has wasted our rice unwisely, pretty much all on herself," Anise states._

"_A little bit on Haruhi too," Roxanne adds._

"_Right," Anise says. "And we're running out of rice yet again."_

"_You guys can't just keep on wasting your rice and hoping for a bailout," Jet says. "This is utterly ridiculous."_

**So Jet refused to give the Crazy Tribe any more rice, and forced them to make it on their own. As for the Villains Tribe, Jet was infuriated when he found out that Loly had peed in the rice.**

"_Again?" Jet asks Loly._

"_Hey, I had to go!" Loly yells._

"_Well, you're about to go again," Jet states. "And I don't mean to the bathroom. For repeatedly breaking rules of the game, Loly Aivirrne, you are officially kicked out of the game. There's no need for a torch ceremony. You can head on out, Loly. You only screwed over yourself."_

**But Jet was in no mood for giving the Villains a bailout either.**

_Jet sighs. "Look, I can't keep on giving bailouts. One time was enough. No one else is getting any."_

**However, Kagome stepped in offered some of the Heroes' rice to the Villains…**

"_We have a lot of extra rice from rationing it out wisely and having fewer members on our tribe," Kagome states. "Take some of our rice and have it yourself."_

"_You really mean it?" Haruka wonders._

"_Sure," Kagome says, with Toshiro standing behind her._

**This helped out the Villains, though Toshiro was none too happy about aiding their opponents…**

"_Oh, come on," Kagome states. "If we didn't give them that, then they would have starved! They needed something to eat!"_

"_Let them catch fish," Toshiro says._

"_Excuse me?" Kagome replies, getting quite angry._

**But eventually Toshiro and Kagome made up. There was no making up at the absolutely chaotic Crazy Tribal Council, however…**

"_It's her fault!" Haruhi and Anise yell at the same time, with Anise pointing at Giselle and Haruhi pointing at Anise._

"_Okay, whose fault?"_

_Haruhi and Anise start arguing, and Kisuke motions to quiet them down._

"_Enough bickering."_

**Anise then tried bluffing by saying that Giselle had an idol, but Giselle called her bluff and refused to play it. As a result…**

"_Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars…"_

_Kisuke opens the vote slowly._

"_Haruhi Suzumiya."_

**Thus the old rivals Loly and Haruhi were sent home, back-to-back. 19 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 16**

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Anise, Giselle, Kenpachi, Roxanne)**

Roxanne spends the whole morning scolding Giselle.

"Look, Giselle, you just better learn to ration rice better! Mr. Urahara was very disappointed in your behavior! I know that you can do better that that!"

"Like I care!" Giselle responds. "I am, after all, the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world! What does a little rice matter?"

"Guys, we don't have any rice remaining," Kenpachi says. "Not like it matters to me, but for you three, you might want to think about an alternate source of food."

"Like what?" Anise asks.

"Magikarps maybe?" Giselle says.

"Actually, I was thinking of getting some coconuts down from the trees!" Kenpachi exclaims. "It's going to take a lot of work, but I'm going to chop down every palm tree on this island, to get all the coconuts down."

"No, don't!" Roxanne shouts. "That would be so wasteful to the environment!"

"Awww, fine," Kenpachi says. "Only a couple, then. You guys better be happy with what you get!"

Kenpachi pulls out his sword and starts marching toward some trees to cut down.

"Now, as for you, Giselle, you're getting none of the coconuts!" Roxanne scolds. "After all, you ate so much rice that we didn't get to eat. It'll be Anise, Kenpachi and I who get to eat the coconuts."

"Fine, whatever," a disgusted Giselle responds. "Just know that I don't allow you to touch any of my 7 Pokémon League championship trophies."

"_Giselle has to pay for what she did," Roxanne says. "Her wastefulness deserves a swift and severe punishment. She will first suffer by not being able to eat, then she will be sent home at her earliest convenience. It's the only way to make her learn."_

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Prussia)**

Light and Haruka go off looking for the idol again, and they spend the time strategizing.

"How important is this idol, anyway?" Haruka asks.

Light chuckles. "Very important. Last time I played, Haruhi Suzumiya kept on finding idols and making the game go haywire. We get control of the idol, and there's no chance of any of that funny business to go on."

"Very well then."

They climb over some rocks, getting closer to the location where they think the idol may be hidden.

"Our group of three – us two and Enobaria – are solid," Haruka states. "But I'm not so sure about Prussia. I think he could be a liability."

"How so?"

"He's never been trustworthy. I hear that in his previous season, he flipped on his alliance on fear of a purple rock."

"That's why we should have kept Cynthia."

Haruka rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I've been thinking of throwing the next challenge in order to get Prussia out."

Light looks stern. "No. No throwing challenges. That only comes back to haunt anyone who does it."

"But shouldn't we be gunning for Prussia? The guy looks like he has no clue."

Light gives Haruka a wry smile. "I'm telling you, Haruka, we get to the merge with four, one of us two wins," Light says.

"I like the way you think," Haruka replies. "I just hope I can trust Prussia."

"Hey, he's an easy goat. He'll hang around for a while. In the meantime…"

Light reaches down and pulls something out of the ground.

"…we'll be safe for a while."

"Is that the idol?" Haruka asks excitedly.

Light unwraps the idol to reveal it to Haruka.

"Awesome," Haruka says.

"Here, I'm giving this to you for safekeeping," Light tells Haruka. "You hold onto that until one of us needs it. Though, I don't think either of us is gonna need it."

"Thank you," Haruka says, as she slips the idol into her pocket.

"_Now with the idol in our possession, there's nothing that can stop Haruka and I," Light says. "She and I are just going to roll through this game. We just win a couple more team challenges, find our way to the merge four strong, and we're set. I've got it all figured out."_

"_Light's stupid if he trusts me with this idol," Haruka says. "I'll use it as I see fit. He's never seeing this idol again. It's going to be mine until I choose to use it. I might even burn it, just so he can't get it."_

**Brains Tribe**

**(Ami, Meilin, Rukia, Tatsuki, Whitney)**

All the tribe members are gathered together under their shelter to have some rice which Tatsuki and Rukia have worked together to cook.

"All of you four have won the game before," Ami says. "I haven't. I want to know how you did it, because I'd love to learn from you guys."

"Sure, I'll tell you," Whitney replies. "It wasn't easy by any means. In fact, I'm like a Pokémon trainer who got by over and over with their final Pokémon only having 1 HP left. I won a couple of challenges when I absolutely had to, and I got lucky when Cynthia decided to turn on her own alliance members rather than vote me out. I was somehow still standing at the end, and I had made friends with everyone else aside from Cynthia's zombies, so I won the jury vote."

"Interesting story," Rukia says. "Tatsuki here was very close to winning the same season I won. We stuck together from our weak Ryoka tribe, which got embarrassed by losing its first five immunity challenges. We were down 7-3 at the merge, but we kept around the right alliance member – Yoruichi, who was friends with Soi Fon. She immediately got Soi Fon on our side, then we took advantage of a split in the other tribe to end up eliminating everyone else in the opposing alliance. In the end, Tatsuki lost a tiebreaker, otherwise she'd have won instead of me."

Tatsuki laughs. "No, no, you still deserved to win," she chuckles. "Seriously, Rukia's a much better player than me. In my season, it can all be boiled down to one stupid decision: Soi Fon choosing to go to the end with me instead of the goat Haruhi. She would have won unanimously in a jury against Haruhi, but instead she chose to go to the end with me, and it cost her. I was a very lucky winner."

"Me?" Meilin says, as the others look at her. "Oh, the way I play is just don't get anybody mad at you. So I try my very best to never vote for the person who is going home. I'll give throwaway votes that don't send anybody home. That's the way I ended up getting an entire jury to vote for me – 6 out of the 7, I didn't vote for. And that's how I plan on doing it again."

Ami looks aghast. "So, you mean, even if you're offered an alliance by a few of us, you'll still go it alone?"

"Yes, I'm really refusing to vote with any of you," Meilin says. "I'm going to vote for the person I think has no chance of going home."

"Are you insane?" Ami says. "This is why I can't ever win this game! Random players like you!"

Ami walks away angrily, and Meilin looks confused.

"_Hey, I'm just playing this game the only way I know how," Meilin says. "That means random voting in order to not get anyone upset. It worked last time. I'm confident it'll work again."_

"_It's Meilin's stupidity that causes me to suffer," Ami says. "I count on players making the best move, not making random moves. I'll never win if my opponents just vote at their own whims. I count on there being a rhyme and reason to everyone's decisions. But it seems as if stupidity trumps common sense!"_

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Candice, Kagome, Toshiro)**

The Heroes Tribe finds their rice to be running a bit low, and Toshiro bites his tongue about it, but Kagome can tell.

"Oh, I can see you over there, Lil' Shiro!" Kagome says. "You're mad because we're running low on rice!"

"Well, we are!" Toshiro shouts. "And we wouldn't be if you hadn't handed over our rice to the Villains!"

"Oh, would you quit your whining!" Kagome says. "There were be more than enough to get us through the next few days!"

"But what if the merge doesn't come soon?" Toshiro wonders. "You know, they're not gonna feed us."

"_Toshiro is being a little jerk because he wants to eat more," Kagome says. "He's whining and whining, and it's not going over too well with me. I'm annoyed that he won't just be happy with what he's got."_

"_Kagome made a huge mistake by sending over that rice to the Villains," Toshiro says. "You know the worst thing you can do in this game is to help your opponents. Kagome needs to own up to her mistake and realize that she was wrong."_

Candice watches their squabbling and rolls her eyes.

"_There's nothing I can do right now," Candice says. "I've just got to use this idol at the next vote we go to, and that will finally break up the couple. Probably not for good, though, tee hee."_

Candice also rubs her foot, as she had sprained it in the last challenge.

"_My foot's hurt, yeah, it's true," Candice says. "It won't take me out of this game, but it's a hindrance, that's for sure."_

**Day 17**

**Brawn Tribe**

**(Sango, Minako, Silver)**

Silver seems to have recovered from his earlier angst, as he is resting comfortably along with the two girls on their new comfort items.

"You know, I really think we can win every challenge the rest of the way," Silver says. "I'm not just saying that, I really mean it."

"I believe so too," Sango says. "And then, if we stay strong as an alliance of three, we can keep on winning the individual immunity challenges and keep ourselves in the game even longer."

"Yay for winning!" Minako exclaims. "We can do it!"

"_We may be in a tough position, but I think we can finally live up to our name as the Brawn tribe and start winning challenges left and right," Sango says. "This comfort has really helped us get our heads back on straight, in particular Silver's. Some more rewards could help us, too."_

"_I was ready to quit just a few days ago," Silver says. "But now I've recovered, and I'm ready to win this thing, for Jasmine. I really want to bring home the bacon to her, win enough money so that we can make it as a young couple in Olivine City. This is all for you, Jasmine."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The 5 tribes come marching into the immunity challenge.

"Brains, Brawn, Heroes, Villains – all getting your first look at the new Crazy Tribe, Haruhi Suzumiya voted out last Tribal Council."

No one makes much of a response to Haruhi's ouster.

"First things first, I will take them back!"

Enobaria, Minako and Candice hand over the immunity idols, with Candice limping as she does.

"Got an injury there, Candice?"

"Yeah, my foot hurts," Candice replies. "I'll be okay."

"We'll have it checked out by medical to make sure," Jet says. "Stay after the challenge for that."

"Okay."

"All right. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, two players from your tribe will go out and get a giant block, and push it and roll it back to the starting line. Once you've got all four blocks back to the start, your third member will help you arrange the blocks to create the logo of this season of Survivor across the top. First three tribes to figure out the puzzle win immunity. The tribe who finishes first also wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" Minako yells.

Jet reveals a whole bunch of steaks, sausages and hot dogs.

"Some nice beef, protein that is sure to help you out physically. Worth playing for?"

"Absolutely!" Toshiro shouts.

"That's what I like to hear!" Jet says. "Villains, you got to sit someone out. Same with you, Crazies. Brains, you got to sit two people out. Who's it gonna be?"

The players talk over who they want to sit out.

"We're sitting out Light," Enobaria says.

"We'll sit out Giselle," Roxanne says.

"We're going to sit out Ami and Whitney," Rukia says.

"Very well then. Sit-outs, take a spot on the bench. The rest of you, I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players talk over who they want to be pushing the blocks, then they get ready to begin.

"For immunity and reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The pushers of the blocks: Haruka and Enobaria for the Villains, Roxanne and Kenpachi for the Crazies, Rukia and Tatsuki for the Brains, Minako and Silver for the Brawn, and Toshiro and Kagome for the Heroes.

"Villains off to an early lead!"

Haruka and Enobaria get their first block out quickly, and they get it to the starting line before anyone else. They rush back to start on their second block, while the Crazy and Brawn Tribes get their first block across not far behind.

"Heroes, off to a slow start!"

Toshiro and Kagome are not nearly as strong as the other players, and they try to find a way to catch up. The Brains are also a little bit behind.

"Let's go!" Whitney calls out to her teammates.

Haruka and Enobaria continue to lead, as they push their second block out. As they pass the benches, Light calls out to them.

"Roll it over Candice's toe!" he jokes.

Even Candice chuckles over Light's joke, as Haruka and Enobaria push their second block across the starting line. The Crazies are right behind them.

"Look at that #*%& run," Ami mumbles on the bench, using a homophobic slur to describe Haruka.

Haruka looks over at Ami but remains silent. For the Heroes, Toshiro and Kagome continue to struggle, and Kagome is a bit annoyed with Toshiro. Meanwhile, the leading tribes push their third block across the line – those being the Villains, Crazies and Brawn.

"One more block to go for the Villains, Crazies and Brawn!"

Haruka and Enobaria keep on rolling as they are in the lead. Minako and Silver start to catch up, and by the time they reach the starting line, they are equal with the Villains.

"Villains and Brawn, get to work on that puzzle!"

Kenpachi and Roxanne push their fourth block across the starting line, and they go to work on their puzzle along with Anise. The Heroes and Brains are still lagging behind.

"You've got to dig deep, Heroes and Brains!"

Kagome's legs are burning as she finally pushes the final block across the line. Candice runs off the bench and comes to help them on the puzzle. The Brains also get their final block across the starting line.

"Villains, getting things going on that puzzle!"

Prussia helps out Haruka and Enobaria on their puzzle, and the Villains are making a lot of progress on getting the blocks in line. The Crazies are really struggling, while the Brawn are doing pretty good.

"You could end up solving this puzzle by accident if you just get the right combination!"

Haruka finds the right combination for the blocks, and she and Enobaria push the blocks correctly to get them into place. They then call over to Jet.

"We got it!" Enobaria calls.

Jet then checks out the puzzle.

"Villains think they have it – and they do! Villains win immunity and reward!"

Haruka and Enobaria give each other high fives, and they celebrate with Prussia, while Light applauds from the bench.

"Still two more immunity spots available!"

Sango helps out Minako and Silver as they try to finish their puzzle. The Crazies, meanwhile, are struggling badly.

"Kenpachi, stinking it up in a challenge again!"

Kenpachi gets frustrated and starts pushing the blocks quickly. Roxanne gets angry as he is not helping.

"Slow down!" she cries.

The Brawn figure out the puzzle, then quickly push the blocks into the correct positions.

"We got it!" Sango shouts.

"Brawn think they have it… and they do! Brawn win immunity!"

The other three tribes continue to push their blocks, trying to solve the puzzle. The Crazies start to get an idea on the solution, but it is too late, as another tribe has solved the puzzle.

"We have it!" Candice shouts.

"Heroes think they have it… and they do! And that's it! Heroes… win immunity!"

The Brawn and Heroes Tribes celebrate, having won immunity. Rukia looks frustrated, while Roxanne is annoyed with Kenpachi.

"Get over here, Villains, Brawn and Heroes," Jet says.

Enobaria, Minako and Toshiro walk over to receive the immunity idols.

"Congratulations, you three tribes are safe from Tribal Council. In addition, Villains, you've won a nice reward, so you can take that back to camp with you. Have a nice night, we'll see you for the next Tribal Council."

The three winning tribes head out, with the Villains taking their meat with them.

"As for you, Brains and Crazies, it's a long night for you guys as you both have lost. Crazies, you guys are falling apart, with three losses in a row. I got nothing for you, I'll see you for Tribal."

The Brains and Crazy Tribes head out of the immunity challenge area, with Roxanne quite annoyed.

"_I hate being in an alliance with Kenpachi, because he keeps on screwing up in challenges," Roxanne says. "I wouldn't think a big guy like him would be such a liability. I'll have to pray over it and see what I should do."_

**Brains Tribe**

**(Ami, Meilin, Rukia, Tatsuki, Whitney)**

Once the players have arrived back at camp, Ami immediately calls over Rukia and Tatsuki to talk with them, as Whitney and Meilin go to relax.

"Are we going to vote as a group?" Ami asks them.

"Sure," Tatsuki replies. "That's what we agreed on, right?"

"Right," Ami says. "I'm just making sure we're on the same page."

"Whitney, right?" Rukia asks.

"Actually, Whitney may have found the idol by now," Ami states.

"True," Rukia says. "And we don't have the numbers to split the votes."

"Meilin is so random, we better get her out now," Ami says. "Before she votes randomly and ends up ousting one of us by accident."

"Makes sense," Rukia says. "That's the plan, then: Meilin."

"_I really hope Rukia and Tatsuki are with me on this," Ami says. "If they try anything stupid, that's going to mess up my plans. I know exactly what I'm doing – getting rid of the most volatile player. They'd be morons not to go with me."_

Later that night, however, Whitney pulls aside Rukia and Tatsuki.

"Hey guys," she says. "I'm really sorry for looking for the idol without checking with you first."

"It's no problem," Rukia says.

"Yeah, we probably would have done the same thing," Tatsuki says.

"Well, I want to make it up to you," Whitney states. "And this is how."

She pulls out the idol and shows it to the two of them.

"This is _our _idol," she tells them. "If you two are ever in trouble, I'll hand this over to you."

Rukia smiles. "We knew we could count on you."

"Agreed," Tatsuki says.

"Thanks, guys," Whitney says. "So, who do we go after?"

"Your choice," Rukia states.

"I'd say Ami," Whitney says. "She's the biggest threat on this tribe. If she makes the merge, she's going to make it a long way."

"Okay," Tatsuki says. "Ami it is."

"_I really don't know if we can trust Ami," Tatsuki says. "I don't know if we can trust Whitney either. It's a really tough decision for Rukia and I to make."_

"_Tatsuki and I have to choose between Ami and Whitney tonight," Rukia says. "It might be easier to just vote Meilin, and not vote off either tonight. That would be the smart thing to do, I guess. But my heart is telling me to vote Ami…"_

**Tribal Council**

**(Brains)**

The five Brains walk into the Tribal Council with their torches ablaze. They set them down, then take their seats.

"Welcome," a sinister Caesar Flickerman states.

"We're not happy to be here," Meilin says.

"I'm sure," Caesar replies. "You guys made it the longest with having five members, but tonight you will be trimmed to four. Let's talk about your surprising success in challenges. What has caused it?"

"I don't think it's surprising," Rukia says. "I think we bonded well together as a tribe, and that has really shown in challenges."

"We're a lot stronger than you think," Tatsuki adds. "We're not just pushovers. We can do physical challenges. We just struggled in the one today."

"Indeed you did. Ami, what is the key to success going forward?"

"I think it's keeping the right people around," Ami responds. "I know it sounds cliché, but if we have the right members of our tribe stay, then we can continue to have the success that we have had."

"So, Meilin, what goes into your voting decision tonight?"

"Well, for me, I simply vote for whoever I think _isn't _going home," Meilin says. "I don't want anyone to be angry with me."

"But they're going to be angry with you, one way or another."

"I don't think so," Meilin states. "After all, that's how I won in Seireitei Forest. And I received all 7 jury votes."

"Ami, what do you think of Meilin's voting strategy?"

"It's stupid, plain and simple," Ami says. "But if she wants to be a moron, go ahead and let her. I'm not gonna stop her."

"Any strong alliances form yet?"

"Rukia and Tatsuki are really close, anyone can see that," Whitney says. "The big question will be who they decide to side with. I really think they'll side with me."

"Rukia and Tatsuki have a bit of an unfair advantage, having played together," Ami adds, to the raised eyebrows of Rukia. "They know each other inside and out. They can carry this thing really far, without anyone having any real threat of breaking them up."

"Interesting," Caesar says. "Rukia, Tatsuki, you have any thoughts on that?"

"Yeah," Rukia says. "I think that it worries me a bit that people may see us two as a threat. If we're seen as a threat, then we have to eliminate the others before they eliminate us. The question is, who are the others? Are they part of our alliance, or outside it?"

"You're talking in very vague terms, Rukia," Caesar states.

"Of course I am!" Rukia exclaims, to everyone's laughter. "I don't want to show my hand. I'm trying to play this game as well as I can. The only way to do that is to not let your opponents know what you're thinking."

"Or even your own alliance members," Ami adds.

"Well, that tells me right now that I'm not getting any more out of you," Caesar says. "Might as well vote. It is… time to vote. Ami, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Ami goes to vote.

"_Here's hoping your 'alphabet strategy' goes right down the drain," Ami says, holding up her vote for Meilin._

Meilin goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Caesar says.

Caesar walks over to get the votes. He gathers them, rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has an immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Rukia looks over at Whitney, who refuses to make a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Whitney."

Whitney looks on, a bit worried.

"Meilin."

Meilin simply crosses her arms and waits.

…

…

"Ami."

Ami looks a bit puzzled.

…

…

…

"Ami. That's two votes Ami, one vote Whitney, one vote Meilin, one vote left."

Caesar pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

…

…

…

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Ami Mizuno. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

"Stupid! So stupid!" Ami complains. "Why does everyone play so stupid?"

Ami gets up to grab her torch, and she brings it over to Caesar.

"Ami, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Caesar snuffs out Ami's torch, and an angry Ami leaves the Tribal Council area.

"Was that the smart decision to make? Or, was it, as Ami said, 'stupid'? We'll find out. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and head on out.

"_I can't believe these players!" Ami says. "Always making the dumb decisions! If I didn't have stupid people like Asuka and Minako in my seasons, I would have won twice already! And I should have won again, but these people are just so stupid, especially that #$%* Haruka. I guess I was never meant to win."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Ami – Meilin**

**Meilin – Whitney**

**Rukia – Ami**

**Tatsuki – Ami**

**Whitney – Ami**

**Day 18**

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Prussia)**

The Villains Tribe is enjoying their steaks and sausages from winning the previous challenge.

"Sure feels good to be a winner, huh?" Haruka says.

"You better believe it," Enobaria replies.

"We are awesome!" Prussia exclaims.

"_This victory puts us in perfect position to do a lot of damage at the merge," Light says. "I've already got 3 different scenarios figured out – one for us winning, the other two if we were to lose a challenge. But I'm not telling Haruka any more than she needs to know. She needs to be kept on a short leash."_

"_I'm sure Light is calculating every single little scenario there is," Haruka says. "What he doesn't realize is that I'm controlling him like a slave. He's doing all the work, but I'm going to reap all the benefits. I use his mind to get what I want, then I play the game my own way. And that means pushing and shoving my way all the way to the end."_

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Anise, Giselle, Kenpachi, Roxanne)**

Giselle is lying under the shelter, starving.

"_This isn't any fair!" she complains. "I need to eat! We needed to be given more rice! This totally sucks!"_

She rolls over, with her stomach rumbling.

"_Crap!" Giselle says. "There's no merge! And now I've got to starve! Is this game really worth it?"_

She looks over at the empty bag of rice.

"_Why did I have to eat so much?" she asks. "Why did I have to waste all our rice and not save any for now? This sucks. I think I might just give up."_

Meanwhile, Roxanne and Anise talk over their strategy.

"Giselle," Anise says. "Giselle, Giselle, Giselle. We're voting out Giselle."

"Hold on a second," Roxanne replies. "Giselle has that idol, right?"

"I don't know if she has one!" Anise exclaims. "I was just bluffing when I said that she had one!"

"Well, what if she _does_ have one?" Roxanne wonders. "Then we all vote for her and one of us goes home."

"You're right," Anise states. "You get Kenpachi to vote Giselle, then you vote Kenpachi just in case."

"Oh, I get it," Roxanne says. "So in that case, Kenpachi gets one vote, Giselle's vote is one, the other two get cancelled out by the idol. Then we revote, and Kenpachi goes home instead."

"Exactly. That's what we gotta do."

"Okay."

"_Anise has a great strategy, and I think it's going to work perfectly," Roxanne says. "We're going to split our votes so that Kenpachi goes home in case of Giselle pulling out the idol. I've already got Kenpachi under my thumb anyway. He's not going to think for himself. And Giselle's going to be shocked."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Crazy)**

The four Crazies walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down in their place, then take their places across from Kisuke.

"You guys just keep on finding your way here," Kisuke says. "You've managed to lose three straight challenges, and now your tribe is falling apart. What do you plan on doing now?"

"We plan on winning, plain and simple," Kenpachi says. "I'm sick of losing, that's for sure. I don't want to lose one more challenge."

"But, as my colleague Jet Black tells me, you've been much the reason you've lost these challenges."

"I haven't lost the challenges, I've just been warming up for the harder ones!" Kenpachi exclaims. "Once those individual challenges come, I'm going to romp through them!"

"But you won't get to those individual challenges if you get voted off! Anise, you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Anise says. "Kenpachi has his own way of doing challenges, and we just have to live with it."

"Kenpachi is a joke at challenges, plain and simple," Roxanne adds. "But we just have to overcome his stupidity."

Giselle, meanwhile, is clutching her stomach.

"Giselle, you look like you're in pain there," Kisuke says.

"I quit," Giselle states plainly.

"You're quitting?" Kisuke asks.

"That's right, I give up!" Giselle exclaims. "I don't need this game! I'm a 7-time Pokémon League Champion! I've proven all I ever need to prove. I don't need the million dollars, I already have millions of dollars in winnings from my championships! I don't need to win this stupid game!"

Giselle stands up from her seat.

"Get the buffet ready, I'm ready to eat!" she exclaims. "I want some chicken, a little bit of pork, make sure you got some hamburgers too!"

She then pulls out the immunity idol out of her pocket.

"And by the way, I did have the immunity idol!" she shouts. "But I don't need this piece of garbage! I'm taking it home as a souvenir!"

She walks over to grab her torch, and she brings it over to Kisuke.

"Wow," Kisuke says. "I've never seen someone so willing to snuff their own torch. Per your wishes. Go home."

Kisuke snuffs Giselle's torch, and Giselle hurries out of the Tribal Council area.

"Food!" she yells as she walks down the path.

Kisuke simply shakes his head, then looks a bit serious.

"You know, people work too hard in this game to stay alive, for Giselle to just give up like that. If she wants to lay her torch down, so it shall be!"

Kisuke spikes Giselle's torch to the ground.

"You three survive, not on your own doing, but because of a quitter. It's not going to be that easy the rest of the way. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Anise, Roxanne and Kenpachi chuckle a bit over Giselle's antics as they take their torches back to camp.

"_Yeah, this game sucks," Giselle says. "Everything's come easy to me my whole life, including my studies at Pokémon Tech, and my victories in the Pokémon League tournament. I don't need this game to validate myself. I just need a few chicken wings to satisfy my stomach. Come on, hurry up with that food!"_

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The stakes are raised at the next challenge:**

"_This next challenge will have only two winners," Jet states. "Three tribes will go to Tribal Council."_

**Meilin tries to find a way to split up the Brains alliance:**

"_You guys, I'm not a threat at all," Meilin tells them. "I'm just throwing my votes to the wind. I can't hurt any of you."_

**And push comes to shove in the Heroes camp:**

"_We're out of rice now," Toshiro says. "I told you not to give it to the Villains!"_

"_You know, you're really being a jerk, Toshiro," Kagome says._


	8. Episode 7: Let It Go

**Episode 7**

**Let It Go**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Giselle and Haruhi wasted all their tribe's rice, even after receiving a bailout from Jet…**

"_Giselle has wasted our rice unwisely, pretty much all on herself," Anise states._

"_A little bit on Haruhi too," Roxanne adds._

"_Right," Anise says. "And we're running out of rice yet again."_

"_You guys can't just keep on wasting your rice and hoping for a bailout," Jet says. "This is utterly ridiculous."_

**And after Haruhi was voted out, Giselle was left with no rice, and no ally…**

"_Why did I have to eat so much?" she asks. "Why did I have to waste all our rice and not save any for now? This sucks. I think I might just give up."_

**And she did just that, deciding to quit at Tribal Council…**

"I quit," Giselle states plainly.

"You're quitting?" Kisuke asks.

"That's right, I give up!" Giselle exclaims. "I don't need this game! I'm a 7-time Pokémon League Champion! I've proven all I ever need to prove. I don't need the million dollars, I already have millions of dollars in winnings from my championships! I don't need to win this stupid game!"

**Meanwhile, over at the Brains Tribe, Ami tried to convince Rukia and Tatsuki to vote for Meilin…**

"Meilin is so random, we better get her out now," Ami says. "Before she votes randomly and ends up ousting one of us by accident."

**But Rukia and Tatsuki chose instead to vote out Ami herself…**

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Ami Mizuno. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

"Stupid! So stupid!" Ami complains. "Why does everyone play so stupid?"

**17 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 19**

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Anise, Kenpachi, Roxanne)**

Anise is still celebrating Giselle's departure from the game.

"_I win, I win, I win!" Anise says. "There was a power struggle between Giselle and I, but guess who came out on top? Why, of course, yours truly! She was so stuck on herself that she couldn't sacrifice eating just a little bit longer. You see, I'm built for this game. I can go a long time without eating!"_

Her stomach starts to grumble.

"_But not that much longer…"_

Roxanne, meanwhile, is enjoying the situation of having no food left.

"_I fast for Arceus anyway, so it's not like I'm not used to this," Roxanne says. "In fact, I make sure to fast one day every week. So not having any food, it doesn't really bother me. Doesn't seem to be bothering Kenpachi either."_

Kenpachi has his zanpakuto out, as he fights against Roxanne's Graveler.

"_Roxanne has been very good to me, allowing me to fight against her Pokémon," Kenpachi says. "I'm lovin' it out here! This is the way to enjoy yourself. A little sword fight against a gigantic boulder. What's not to like?"_

**Brains Tribe**

**(Meilin, Rukia, Tatsuki, Whitney)**

Whitney confronts Meilin about Meilin's vote for her.

"You voted for me," Whitney says. "My question is… why?"

Meilin looks a bit stunned, then responds.

"Was that wrong? Should I not have done that?" Meilin says, as Whitney looks aghast. "I got to tell you, I have to plead ignorance on this. If anyone had given me the slightest hint that voting for you was wrong, I wouldn't have done that."

"Come on, Meilin!" Whitney shouts. "You vote for Ami, and no one gets upset at all. Except Ami – but she's gone now. Don't you get it?"

As they continue to argue, Rukia and Tatsuki come over to preside in the conversation.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Tatsuki asks.

"Whitney's mad that I voted for her," Meilin says.

"It makes sense that Whitney's mad," Rukia says.

"But she didn't go home! She just received one vote against her!"

"It's still reason to be upset, and you have to understand that," Rukia says.

"You guys, I'm not a threat at all," Meilin tells them. "I'm just throwing my votes to the wind. I can't hurt any of you."

Whitney simply shakes her head and walks away.

"_Meilin's play is frustrating all of us," Whitney says. "This is when it makes no sense at all to be voting against the majority. She doesn't have an inkling of a clue how to play this game when there are good players around. She couldn't have won my season, that's for sure."_

"_I don't get why Whitney's getting upset," Meilin says. "There is no tiebreaker anymore for votes in previous Tribal Councils. I just threw my vote to the wind – it was useless. Nothing to be so upset about there, is there, really? Makes no sense to me."_

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Prussia)**

Haruka and Light talk strategy as they relax in the shelter.

"You say you've got everything figured out," Haruka states.

"Yeah, just leave it to me," Light replies.

"All right, then, I'll challenge you: what happens if we lose the next challenge?"

"We vote out Prussia."

"Okay, what next?"

"It's a calculation of who's left from the other tribes. We find which other players want to work with us. I get the feeling that the Heroes won't work with us."

"And why's that? Kagome did give us some rice, didn't she?"

"And that's the very reason why. The Heroes will be very wary of us. They're not going to want to continue to give stuff to us. They will see us as a danger. Thus we go with two of the other tribes."

"Two?"

"In order to have enough votes to win a majority. We might need only one, if we are to win the challenge."

Haruka smirks. "So then we better win. No way two whole tribes trust us."

"Exactly."

"_I like how Light spills the beans on everything to me," Haruka says. "By doing so, he allows me to know what he's thinking before he makes the move, and then I can get the jump on him before he decides to turn on me."_

"_What Haruka doesn't realize is that I'm telling her half-truth after half-truth," Light says. "She doesn't know my full plans, only some of them. And she doesn't need to know, either. So I can continue to trick her until I find that she's no longer useful, whenever that is."_

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Candice, Kagome, Toshiro)**

"You know, we're almost out of rice," Candice says.

"Out of rice?" Kagome wonders. "How could that be?"

"Let me check that…" Toshiro says.

He looks into the bag of rice and sees that there is hardly any left.

"We're out of rice now," Toshiro says. "I told you not to give it to the Villains!"

"You know, you're really being a jerk, Toshiro," Kagome says.

"I'm just trying to say that you made a mistake!"

"But you keep on rehashing it! Give it up already!"

"She's right, Toshiro," Candice adds.

Toshiro simply squats and pouts.

"_The other tribes are going to have a real advantage on us, now that we're out of rice," Toshiro says. "Kagome may have made a fatal mistake by giving up our rice to the Villains."_

**Day 20**

**Brawn Tribe**

**(Sango, Minako, Silver)**

Sango spends some time talking with Minako.

"You think that Silver has an idol?" Sango asks.

"No," Minako replies. "Why would you think that?"

"Because he's all by himself now that Temari is gone," Sango states. "Surely he'd be scrambling by now."

"I don't know about that."

"We have to be on our toes. We can't just count on winning the challenge. If we lose, then there's a chance Silver finds the idol, and one of us is gone."

"_I'm really trying to think two steps ahead here," Sango says. "While Minako is off daydreaming and with no care in the world. I really don't get how she possibly won this game before, but since she's a former winner, I'm with her."_

"_Hey, I just want to win again!" Minako says. "I'm not thinking too hard about it. I never did think I was in trouble in Hikawa Shrine, and I don't think I'm in trouble now. I'm just coasting along."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The five tribes enter the immunity challenge area, noticing Ami and Giselle to be gone.

"Guys getting your first look at the new Brains and Crazy Tribes, Ami voted out, and Giselle quit last Tribal Council."

"Quit?" Whitney wonders aloud.

"Giselle could not handle the hunger, she is out," Jet states. "You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Enobaria, Minako and Candice hand over the immunity idols.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs."

Jet then tosses one of the immunity idols aside.

"This next challenge will have only two winners," Jet states. "Three tribes will go to Tribal Council."

Everyone looks on with a bit of surprise as Jet says this.

"Let's get to today's immunity challenge. For today's challenge, you will run down a ramp, then maneuver through an obstacle course. You will then have to get a ladder, but in order to get that ladder, you will either have to unlock it with keys or untie ropes – it's your choice. You will then maneuver the ladder through another obstacle, before reaching three bags, which are full of puzzle pieces. You will use the ladder to climb up and untie the bag of your choice, which is the puzzle you choose to solve. There is a 5-piece puzzle which is very hard to figure out, a 10-piece puzzle which is more visual, and a 50-piece puzzle which is very easy, but takes a long time to solve. You choose the puzzle. First two tribes to complete their puzzle, win immunity. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be voted out of this game. Brains and Villains, you got to sit one player out each, who's it gonna be?"

"We'll sit out Meilin," Rukia announces.

"We'll sit out Prussia," Enobaria says.

"Very well then, sit-outs take a spot on the bench. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players talk over their strategies for the challenge, then line up at the starting line.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

All five tribes take off right out of the gate, rushing down the ramp and getting to the first obstacle, where they have to hop through small rectangular holes to get through it.

"Villains off to a nice start!"

Haruka, Light and Enobaria make quick work of the first obstacle and get out first. The Brains are not far behind them.

"Heroes, really struggling out there!"

Toshiro trips, bringing down Candice as he falls. Kagome helps the other two up, as they have fallen to dead last. The Villains and Brains, meanwhile, take different sides on unlocking their ladder.

"Villains having Enobaria untie the ropes, while Rukia is unlocking the locks with keys!"

Rukia very smartly uses a system with the keys, making sure she knows which ones she has already used. She ends up unlocking the first lock quickly as well as the second lock.

"Brawn and Crazies now at the ladder!"

The Brawn tribe has Silver untie the ropes, while the Crazies have Anise unlocking the locks with keys. Anise is lucky and unlocks a lock on her first try.

"Heroes, really struggling out here!"

Toshiro trips again, being quickly helped up by Kagome, and the Heroes finally make it to the ladder. Meanwhile, Rukia unlocks the third and final lock for the Brains.

"Brains, get that ladder and move on!"

Rukia, Tatsuki and Whitney get their ladder out, while the Villains take their ladder to the first obstacle, where they have to climb up it, go across a platform and back down. They quickly go through it, while the Brawn finish untying their ropes and get their ladder out.

"Heroes are way out of this!"

The Heroes have Toshiro trying untie the ropes, and he is really struggling. The Brains go up their ladder and across the platform. The Brawn are right behind the Brains, while the Crazies have just finished getting their ladder out.

"Big lead for the Villains so far! Remember, you have to be in the top two!"

The Villains begin pushing their ladder through the next obstacle, while the Brains and Brawn begin to catch up to them.

"Crazies and Heroes, got to get back in this thing!"

The Heroes finally get their ladder out, while the Crazies climb down the platform from their ladder. The Villains get to the three bags of puzzles, and Light chooses to get the bag of 50 puzzle pieces. The Brains also get to the three bags, and Rukia climbs up and grabs the 5-piece bag.

"Villains and Brains, get to work on your puzzle!"

As the Villains and Brains spill out their puzzle pieces, the Brawn get to their choice of puzzles. Sango chooses the bag of 50 pieces. The Heroes and Crazies are now pushing their ladders through the obstacle.

"Brains, go to work!"

The Heroes and Crazies get to the puzzle pieces, each of them choosing the 10-piece puzzle. Light and Rukia are hard at work at their tribes' puzzles, and Rukia has already made great progress.

"Everyone now at work at the puzzles!"

Rukia begins making quick work of the rest of the puzzle, and as she figures it out, Tatsuki and Whitney begin to cheer.

"I got it!" Rukia yells.

"Rukia thinks she has it… and she does! Brains win immunity!"

The Brains jump together in celebration, while the other tribes try to figure out their puzzles. Light finds the 50-piece puzzle to be quite troublesome, while Anise starts to put together her 10-piece puzzle. Kagome is putting together her tribe's puzzle, and starting to make a comeback for the Heroes. Sango for the Brawn is struggling with their 50-piece puzzle.

"All four tribes, hard at work with their puzzles!"

Kagome starts to put together some of the final pieces of her puzzle. Anise is right there, neck-and-neck with her, before dropping a piece on the ground. As she goes to pick it up, Kagome is about to finish. The two tribes with 50-piece puzzles never have a chance.

"I got it!" Kagome shouts.

"It's a big comeback for the Heroes… as Kagome has it! And that's it! Heroes win immunity!"

Kagome and Toshiro jump into the air and hug each other, with Candice clapping beside them. Light throws a piece of the puzzle in frustration, while Anise and Sango look on.

"Come over here, Brains and Heroes."

The Brains and Heroes walk over to collect their immunity idols.

"You two tribes are safe from Tribal Council, have a nice night, head on out."

The Brains and Heroes Tribes head out of the immunity challenge area.

"As for the rest of you, someone's going home tonight. Your co-hosts will see you for Tribal."

The three losing tribes also leave the immunity challenge area.

"_Surprising that we lost today," Light says. "We had the lead, and then we blew it. No one to blame for that but myself, for not solving the puzzle. I at least know I won't be going home, though."_

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Prussia)**

Prussia seems unconcerned even as Haruka, Enobaria and Light huddle together to talk to each other.

"Prussia, right?" Enobaria wonders.

"Prussia," Light says.

"Prussia, easy," Haruka states.

"Easy, then," Enobaria says. "I'm glad you guys are making this easy on me."

"_I know that I'm not in the best of positions in this tribe," Enobaria says. "Light and Haruka have their own alliance going on there, and they would vote me out next if that were a scenario. But I'm still planning on voting out Prussia. No need to chance a purple rock."_

Enobaria is consulted by Prussia, though, later that night.

"So, would you like to join up with the awesome me and vote out one of the other two?" Prussia asks.

"Why should I do that?" Enobaria wonders.

"Because those two aren't to be trusted, they're like America!" Prussia exclaims. "Those two, they'll have you out next!"

"I suppose you're right," Enobaria says.

"_Prussia does make an interesting point, with Light and Haruka being so close together," Enobaria says. "Still, I don't think I'm going to go against them. I'm too wary of the rock."_

"_Enobaria should know that Haruka and Light are trouble," Prussia says. "She should instead vote with me, that would be awesome!"_

**Tribal Council**

**(Villains)**

The four Villains walk into the Tribal Council area and set their torches in their place.

"Good evening," Professor Ivy says to them. "Haven't seen you all in a while, what's changed?"

"Loly tried sabotaging our tribe by micturition," Haruka says. "Fortunately, she was thrown out of the game before having a chance to do any more damage, but she was a real pain in the butt."

"It's so much more awesome without Cynthia here!" Prussia adds.

"I've seen other players who fended off Cynthia, and as a result, got better," Ivy says. "Light, how would you say playing with Cynthia made you better?"

Light looks surprised. "It didn't," he replies.

"Oh, I think you're holding something back," Ivy says. "Let it go, Light."

"Well, it is true that I intended on using Cynthia to my advantage," Light says. "So I guess you can say that playing with Cynthia made me better, because I've learned that you can't always get what you want – and you can't always have an easy goat to beat at the end."

"That's what I want to hear!" Ivy says. "You four have played with two arch-villains, and by getting past them, you now have a chance to really play this game."

"It's a tough road ahead," Enobaria says. "We know that a merge has to be coming soon, or something similar, like the dissolution of a couple tribes. We are fighting to be in the best position possible for that scenario."

"How does this tribe put themselves in the best position possible, Haruka?" Ivy asks.

"I think I'll let Light answer that one," Haruka says.

"Oh? And why is that?" Ivy questions.

"Because he is thinking up all these strategies and sub-strategies," Haruka says. "He has everything figured out."

"Ah…" Ivy says. "I think we have realized an alliance here."

"It's no secret that Light and I are in an alliance," Haruka says. "Everyone knows that."

"Is that true?"

Prussia and Enobaria nod their heads.

"Well, if that's the case, why not join together, you two, and vote out Haruka or Light?"

"Hey, no ideas," Light breaks in. "May I answer your original question?"

"If you wish."

"The way we put ourselves in the best position, is to keep together the best group of 3, as we go ahead into a potential merge, or whatever's in store for us."

"And that means no 2-vs.-2 split."

"Exactly."

"The 2-vs.-2 split is still on the table, though," Ivy states. "Enobaria and Prussia better take it while they have the chance, though, because it's gone after this. It is time to vote. Enobaria, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

Haruka goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

Prussia goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to her spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"Prussia."

She takes out the second vote.

"Light. We're tied, one vote Prussia, one vote Light."

Ivy opens up the third vote slowly.

"Prussia. Two votes Prussia, one vote Light. One vote left."

Professor Ivy opens up the last vote slowly as well.

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Prussia. You need to bring me your torch."

Prussia sadly gets up from his seat and goes over to grab his torch. He brings it over to Ivy.

"Prussia, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Prussia waves goodbye, then takes off.

"Clearly you three have decided to stick together, and you feel you will be the best trio going forward. If that is indeed the case, remains to be seen. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The three players head on out.

"_No one recognized my awesomeness in this game!" Prussia says. "That's totally not cool. I was the greatest country in the world, was I not? Why was I voted out so soon? This makes absolutely no sense to me at all!"_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Enobaria – Prussia**

**Haruka – Prussia**

**Light – Prussia**

**Prussia – Light**

**Day 21**

**Brawn Tribe**

**(Sango, Minako, Silver)**

Sango and Minako talk with each other, seeming to have a rather innocuous talk.

"We're together, right?" Minako asks.

"Of course," Sango says. "There's no reason to think otherwise."

"Okay," Minako says. "I just was afraid you'd feel bad for Silver, because of his story and all."

Sango thinks about it for a moment. "I do feel bad for him, but I'm sticking with you."

"That's good to hear," Minako states.

"_Minako inadvertently helped out her opponent today," Sango says. "She reminded me that Silver needs the money, and I could really help him out by keeping him around a little longer. So I went to talk to him."_

So later in the day, Sango sits down to talk with Silver.

"You're struggling," Sango says.

"Tell me about it," Silver says. "Jasmine and I, once we were married, got a small cottage in Olivine City, where we now live together. She's a gym leader, and I help her with our Pokémon grooming business, but it's still barely enough to get by."

"Some hard times there in Johto?" Sango asks.

"Gym leaders can't live on just what they make from the Pokémon League," Silver explains. "They must have a supplemental income. That's why Whitney lives on a farm, with her family to support her. It's tough living in Johto these days."

"I bet the Pokémon League really cares about its gym leaders," Sango says sarcastically.

"Hey, it's like this: you win your yearly supply of money from them in the Pokémon League Tournament, held annually. You do well, you win a lot of money, but if you don't all-out win the tournament, you're probably not going to have enough to support you for a year. And that's assuming everything goes right for you. It's hard for a young couple to make it these days."

Sango hugs Silver, who fights back tears.

"_Silver really makes a great case for sticking around longer," Sango says. "It may sound sappy, but I feel a real emotional pull towards him. I want to help him. The question is, can I just dump Minako like that? It's not fair to her, either."_

"_I used to be known as a liar and a scumbag," Silver says. "That's no longer the case. I work hard to support Jasmine. What I told Sango was absolutely true. The old me probably would have lied to Sango's face. Here, I just told her the bald truth of the situation, and I hope she listens to me."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Brawn)**

The three Brawn Tribe members enter the Tribal Council area.

"Welcome," Ancient Rome states. "You guys fought hard, but lost again today. Why?"

Sango laughs. "It was a tough challenge!" she protests. "Everything about it was tough. We simply came up short."

"But it means that after this Tribal Council, you'll be down to just 2 people. Have you thought about what that entails?"

"I have," Silver says. "I don't know exactly, but my guess is that our tribe will be dismantled in some way. This is the last Tribal Council we speak to you as the Brawn tribe."

"Minako, assuming it's not you tonight, how do you approach this upcoming scenario?"

"I don't really think too far ahead!" Minako exclaims. "I'm pretty spontaneous. I just let the flow of the game take me along."

"But isn't that setting you up for disaster?"

"Not really! I just hope everything goes okay for me, and it usually does."

"Sango, if your tribe is broken apart after tonight, what happens?"

"I really don't know," Sango replies. "My hope is that there's a merge, that would be really helpful to me. But if there's no merge, and we're sent away like the wind, then that's certainly something that could be troublesome for me."

"And how so?"

"Because I've made good friendships with both Minako and Silver here," Sango says. "I don't want either of them to leave, and that's why it's such a tough vote tonight."

"Silver, what's your case for sticking around?"

"Hey, I've made it clear," Silver says. "Jasmine and I need money for help just getting by. I hope that with every vote I survive, that kitty of money gets a little bigger, and then I hope I can get to the end for the million, because I've got a pretty good case to make to the jury."

"It's all about getting there. And right now, we'll take a step toward getting there, as it is time to vote."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Minako goes to vote.

Sango goes to vote.

Silver goes to vote.

"_You're a real sweetheart, but I have to vote for you," Silver says, holding up his vote for Minako._

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one budges.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Ancient Rome pulls out the first vote.

"Minako."

He takes out the next vote.

"Silver. One vote Minako, one vote Silver, one vote left."

Ancient Rome pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars…"

…

…

…

"Minako."

Minako looks a bit surprised, then shrugs her shoulders. She hugs Sango goodbye, then gets up to bring her torch over to Ancient Rome.

"Minako, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Ancient Rome snuffs out Minako's torch, and Minako heads on out.

"Silver, you apparently made a good case for sticking around, and now you get a chance to find out what's beyond this vote. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Sango and Silver take their torches and leave.

"_I had a really fun time," Minako says. "Sure, I didn't win this time, but at least it was a lot of fun, and that's all I can really ask for. Good luck Sango!"_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Minako – Silver**

**Sango – Minako**

**Silver – Minako**

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Anise, Kenpachi, Roxanne)**

Anise and Kenpachi both begin hammering Roxanne, trying to influence her decision for the vote.

"Don't vote me out yet, I haven't had a good enough fight!" Kenpachi exclaims. "I'm only getting started out here!"

"Oh yeah?" Anise says. "Well, you can't vote me out! I'm the one who helped perpetrate the quitting of Giselle!"

Roxanne ignores both of them and heads off alone to the beach.

"I must pray," she responds.

She then goes all by herself to the beach and begins her prayers to Arceus.

"_The only way I can make the right decision is by asking Arceus," Roxanne says. "I'm going to pray about it, and see what happens. Then maybe I'll know which one of these two I should keep, and which one I should vote out."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Crazy)**

The Crazies enter the Tribal Council area, taking their torches and setting them down in their place, before taking their seats.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," Kisuke says. "It's the same old Crazy Tribe, having lost for the fourth consecutive time. What gives?"

"We just simply aren't that good," Anise states. "That, and the wasting of all our rice by Giselle put us in a bad spot."

"Your tribe is completely falling apart," Kisuke says. "It's not like one little thing is going wrong. You're losing every challenge, your relationships are in complete disarray, and you're out of food to boot."

"I just try to center myself," Roxanne says. "I try to keep myself calm and not allow outside things to affect me. If all goes right, this will just be a trial on the way to something bigger."

"Kenpachi, you were a big reason why your tribe lost some of those challenges along the way."

"Yes, but I didn't lose this one," Kenpachi says. "Not that it matters. I can win any challenge I want! I just don't try hard all the time!"

"Roxanne, does that bother you, that Kenpachi doesn't always use his full strength?"

"Not too much, actually," Roxanne says. "Because I know that if Kenpachi isn't trying all that hard right now, he's probably not going to try all that hard the rest of the way, and as a result, he will be easier to beat."

"Do you guys blame all your struggles on Giselle?"

"Absolutely!" Anise shouts. "Giselle wasted all our rice, and she did it twice! She put us in the bad position we're in now. If all had gone right, she would have been out of here long ago. Instead, she stuck around long enough to torpedo the whole tribe."

"She did do that, all right," Kisuke says. "After all, your tribe – once the largest at all 6 members – will be down to only 2 after tonight. And then, who knows what happens?"

"I'm trying not to think about it," Roxanne states.

"Bring it on!" Kenpachi growls. "I don't care what's waiting for us, I'm going to take it on with all my might!"

Kisuke laughs. "I wouldn't expect anything less from Kenpachi! It is time to vote. Anise, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Anise goes to vote.

"_Kenpachi, you've helped me enough for my game, but now I've grown tired of you," Anise says. "I'm ready to move on."_

Kenpachi goes to vote.

"_You're mean, Anise, but I kind of like that in you," Kenpachi says. "Anyway, I'm voting for you. You lose the battle!"_

Roxanne goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Kisuke gets the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one reacts to this.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Kisuke pulls out the first vote.

"Kenpachi."

Kenpachi doesn't seem to even care.

"Anise. One vote Anise, one vote Kenpachi, one vote left."

Kisuke takes out the final vote and opens it very slowly.

"Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars…"

…

…

…

…

"Anise Tatlin."

"What?!" Anise yells. "Roxanne, why me?"

"Arceus told me to vote for you," Roxanne states.

"That's not fair!" Anise shouts.

"Anise, you need to bring me your torch."

Anise walks over grumpily, picks up her torch, then brings it before Kisuke.

"Anise, the tribe has spoken."

Kisuke snuffs out Anise's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Anise pouts as she storms out of the Tribal Council area.

"Well, that's that. The destruction of the Crazy Tribe is complete. You're down to only the two of you now, so good luck in whatever happens from here on out. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Roxanne and Kenpachi take their torches and head on back to camp.

"_I can't believe Roxanne voted for me!" Anise says. "I thought we had a good alliance going there! We both hated Giselle with the same passion! I guess she was just playing me the whole time. I don't believe her excuse about Arceus telling her to vote for me – I think she just viewed me as the bigger threat. And so I was. Good riddance."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Anise – Kenpachi**

**Kenpachi – Anise**

**Roxanne – Anise**

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**It's merge time:**

"_It's time for everyone to drop your buffs," Jet says. "We are merging."_

**The Villains instantly connect with the Brains:**

"_You, Rukia, are who we need to get farther in this game," Light says. "You think just like I do."_

"_You're too much," Rukia laughs._

**But one Villain isn't too hip on Light's relationship with Rukia:**

"_So you meet the girl, and five minutes later, the two of you are a closer pair than we were!" Haruka shouts._

"_What, are you jealous?" Light asks._

"_You bet I'm jealous!" Haruka shouts. "I'm jealous of a million dollars!"_


End file.
